Que sera sera, whatever will be will be
by nileylooover
Summary: Love came into my life at the most unexpected time and I never thought I would fall that easily. It was magical. I I never believed in love at first sight but I got bitten by a love bug from the moment I first saw him. NILEY with a hint of JELENA
1. Prologue

**QUE SERA, SERA (WHATEVER WILL BE, WILL BE)**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

Sometimes expectations are healthy. But to some people, expectations make you feel depressed and miserable. There were times when you thought you're going to ace a test, and you felt so down because it turned out to be a B. There were times when you got an award, and thought your family will finally learn to recognize your achievements, but they didn't even made an effort to attend the awards ceremony. All of those expectations hurt your feelings and as a result, you have become scared of expecting things ever again.

Some people say that you have to work hard to meet people's expectations to make them happy, and work harder to meet your own expectations, but I say not. I have learned not to expect anything in return; that I should live my life for myself and not for others. It doesn't matter if I'm passing or failing, as long as I'm trying and doing my best; failing proves that I'm just a human being, and it makes us a better person if you see it with a positive outlook. It doesn't matter if no one notices my works, if I know I'm enjoying my life and I'm not doing anything bad. From my experience, there were just this kind of people who don't care what you do, and you're unlucky if this kind of people were the ones you thought they were first one you can depend on. As my life continued to progress, it doesn't matter anymore if no one cares, or I'm receiving hate mails for doing what I believe is right. I believe that we should just go with the flow of life, and accept every hardship because everything happens for a reason; we may never know it until now but we eventually will at the right time.

Love came into my life at the most unexpected time, and I never thought I would fall that easily. It was magical. I got bitten by a love bug from the moment I first saw him, and I never expected it at all. I remember clearly how he walked through the door of my dad's office; he looked so gorgeous and handsome. He has the most beautiful pair of eyes I have ever seen, the gentlest hand that had held mine, and the most playful smile that got me weak in the knees. I never believed in love at first sight until I met him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HI GUYS! IT'S ME AGAIN! WELCOME TO MY NEW FANFIC! SORRY IF THE PROLOGUE WAS VERY SHORT AND A BIT CRAPPY, I GUESS. OH BTW, THE THING ABOUT EXPECTATIONS IS JUST MY OPINION. LOL. YA KNOW, THERE ARE TIMES WHEN YOU EXPECT A LOT AND YOU'D END UP TOTALLY DEVASTATED WHEN IT DIDNT HAPPEN, OR IT TURNED OUT TO BE DIFFERENT. Lol i have really weird thoughts. Hahaha<strong>

**What do you think of the prologue? Mysterious isn't it? Well, write a review and gimme some love so I'll post the 1st chapter right away! Surprise couple along the way! xD **

**_xonileylooover_**

**PS: Im torn between "Que sera, sera" and "Whatever will be, will be" as a title hahaha_  
><em>**


	2. I was enchanted to meet you

**QUE SERA, SERA (WHATEVER WILL BE, WILL BE)**

**Chapter 1: I was enchanted to meet you**

_**Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"  
>Across the room your silhouette<br>Starts to make its way to me  
>The playful conversation starts<br>Counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy<strong>_

_**And it was enchanting to meet you**_  
><em><strong>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

I'm Miley Ray Stewart, Miley for short. I came from a prominent family. I am the only child of Tish and Billy Ray Stewart. My dad is a politician and my mom died when a group of sick people tried to assassinate my father. I was only four back then, and I was really close to my mom, so it was the hardest for me.

You might think my life is full of rainbows and butterflies because I'm a rich girl, but let me tell you that it's not. When my mother died, everything changed. I felt like no one loved me anymore; my dad kept himself busy working, so I didn't really got the chance to hang out with him. I was left in the care of my nanny and my bodyguards. But despite all of that bitterness, I wasn't the one who rebelled to people who doesn't notice me, so I just let my father treat me like that. It isn't that bad, actually. He pays for tuition, buy whatever I want. I even got my own credit card at the age of fifteen, which was of course, under my dad's credit account. It's kinda fine with me that he isn't meddling with my life; it gave me more privacy. But there were times when I wished he would just walk in my room and kiss me good night. Just one sorry and promise from him and I would take him back without questions.

Despite the lack of love from my father, I managed to grow up as a beautiful and bright young lady; of course I had to say that. I try to ace all of my school exams, and I try to participate in school programs. Being the only daughter of a wealthy politician made me popular, but I don't like it. People from school make friends with me because of money and popularity. Girls would talk to me and then ask if they could borrow or have one of my bags, blouse, coats, or something, and when they get what they want, they would leave me. Some girls would say nice things, but spread rumors behind your back. Guys on the other hand were assholes to me. I never met and dated a guy who didn't try to kiss me or get in my pants. Luckily, even one of them didn't get the privilege.

I'm turning eighteen tomorrow, but I didn't plan anything grand. I just want to hang out with my best friend and have dinner or something. My dad also told me that he's going to get me two more body guards because my head bodyguard just retired. I never really liked him anyway; he's real strict. Well, I'm in my dad's office. He's doing some paperwork on his desk and I'm sitting on the couch, real bored. We're waiting for my new bodyguards and he wanted me to get to know them. I have one head body guard who follows me all the time and drives me everywhere, while the six more body guards come with us in different cars and guard the area where I'm in to make sure I'm safe. Anyway, my dad and I aren't that kind of people who doesn't speak to each other. He would occasionally ask me about school or something, but we never talked about guys, friends, or other personal stuff. He's really formal and stuff like that.

Someone knocked on the door and my dad yelled, "Come in."

My dad's secretary, Carmen, went in, together with a few men. My world stopped spinning when a guy, probably the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen, entered the room. I got frozen in my seat and my heart started beating faster. I couldn't muster what I'm feeling. I felt like I'm going to faint, but thankfully, my dad interrupted my thoughts.

"Miley, meet Justin Beiber," my dad said as a guy who has light brown hair, and with the same height as mine, walked over to shake my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Stewart," he muttered nicely.

My dad spoke again and pointed his hand towards the hot gorgeous guy with curly brown hair, chocolate eyes, and big arms that I'd like to bury myself at the moment. "Miley, meet Nicholas Grey. He would take Dean's place as your personal driver and bodyguard, while Justin would be his assistant," dad said as Nicholas walked towards me.

"It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Stewart. You have my loyalty and I'll do everything to protect you," the gorgeous guy told me with a knee-weakening smile. I took a silent deep breath and smiled at him as I shook his hand. I was speechless, and the moment our hands touched, I felt the warmth and electricity running through me. Am I hallucinating things? God, I felt like I'm going to faint. His hand is so big and soft on mine, and I felt like I wanna hold it forever.

"I can't wait to work with you," I said, trying to sound casual and calm, because on the inside, I'm screaming and cursing in happiness. Just one touch from him lighted my soul, which seemed like dark and dull before he came along.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if it took me a day before I was able to upload this. LOL I'm working on my new tumblr account dedicated to NILEY and JELENA =] I'll be posting my previous NILEY FFs there, and new jelena fanfics =] I just started writing jelena one shots last night! =] <strong>

**just to make things clear... I won't stop writing NILEY =] writing NILEY fics is my first love. LOL cheesy! haha **

**WELL... NILEY FINALLY MET IN THIS STORY! xD tell me what you think of the plot =] haha and do you have any idea who's miley's bestfriend here? =) and the surprise couple? LOL **

**aaaah! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN A REVIEW! THANK YOU GUYS! thanks for those who reviewed =] I love you.**

_**xonileylooover**_

**PS. I really wrote bEIber instead of Bieber xD I cant think of an alternative surname. LOL**

**AND I CANT HELP BUT PLAY ENCHANTED IN MY MIND DURING NILEY'S FIRST MEETING IN MY STORIES =))  
><strong>


	3. Will you fall for me?

**QUE SERA, SERA (WHATEVER WILL BE, WILL BE)**

**Chapter 2: Will you fall for me?**

_**My head's full of thoughts**__**  
><strong>__**Thoughts of you**__**  
><strong>__**And I'm distracted so easy**__**  
><strong>__**Thinking what to do**__**  
><strong>__**So unsure, so unfamiliar**__**  
><strong>__**Am I wrong to think that something could happen**_

_**Will you fall for me**__**  
><strong>__**I need to know, the way I'd like you to**__**  
><strong>__**Baby, will you fall for me**__**  
><strong>__**The way I've fallen for you**_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

My dad made us leave the room. Justin excused himself because he has other commitments, while Nick stayed to get to know me better.

"Hi, you can call me Nick, Ms. Stewart," he said as we walked towards the pool area of the house. Our pool is one of the best things in our house; it is very big and it has mounted rocks and small waterfalls on various spots. I used to swim every morning when I was a child. When I got older, I got very self conscious and got against wearing bikini, so I seldom go here to swim.

Anyway, back to Nick's polite-being. I don't like house helpers or body guards call me Ms. Stewart. I prefer Miley. It's really polite of him to call me that but I just don't really like it. "Don't ever call me Ms. Stewart again, just call me Miley," I said with a chuckle.

He smiled. He looked so handsome whenever he smiles. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, you and Justin should call me Miley."

"Okay, Ms. Miley." A teasing smile formed on his face and it made me huff.

"Nooo, just Miley," I whined and he laughed. His laugh was very cute and I can't help but smile.

"Okay, so you're really allergic to alcohol?" he asked, changing topics. Of course that was included in my profile.

"Um, not really, but when I drink too much, I feel like I can't breathe."

"Oh, so no alcohol?"

"Not too much," I insisted, being the hard-headed girl I am. I still drink at special occasions.

"I have a feeling that you're stubborn," he said as he sat on one of the recliners and I sat on the other beside him.

"Stubborn is my real name," I said as a smirk formed on my lips. It's true that I'm really stubborn. I always get what I want if I insist it.

"Really? I think we need to fix that," he teased playfully.

"Trust me, no one can." We laughed for a while and I decided to change the topic. "So, my dad pretty much made you read my profile?"

"Yeah, but what else should I learn about you? They might have skipped some things, you know."

"Well, I don't have a boyfriend," I said bluntly. That was the first thing that popped in my mind and I felt stupid when I blurted it out. He looked surprised, though.

"You are beautiful. I can't even believe no one's taking you out to dinner tonight," he said with such a serious expression. Hearing him tell me that I'm beautiful made me blush and feel overwhelmed. The way he said it made it seem true and special because he sounded like he really meant everything that comes out from his mouth.

"Thank you. I broke up with my last boyfriend a month ago. I like being single better. Some guys are just horrible to be with," I deadpanned.

"I hope I'm not on the list," he teased and went along with me. I really like his sense of humor.

I couldn't help but not flirt with this guy. He's cool and fun to be with, and I like talking with him, it's like we've known each other for so long.

"No, you're nice to me," I said with such sincerity. He really is amazing to me.

"I like to impress girls," he said bluntly as a smirk played on his face.

"Good to know. Anyway, I have a best friend named Selena, I have natural dark blonde hair but I like brown better, and I like to cook," I said. I haven't told much people about my cooking skills. It scared me too much that I am already felt like trusting him when I have only met him ten minutes ago.

"Really?" by the look on his face, I could tell that he was surprised and amused at the same time. At first I didn't know if I'm supposed to feel intimidated or not, but I decided to be against that feeling. I knew he was sincere with his words and actions.

"Yeah." I know a girl like me doesn't look like someone who's interested in cooking; that's one of the reasons why I chose not to tell everybody. "So, what about you? What should I need to learn about you?"

"You need to find that out yourself, Ms. Stewart," he teased again.

I groaned in return. "Miley; please just call me Miley."Oh this guy is going to be the death of me.

Nick and I talked for an hour. I loved talking to him. It felt so comfortable and nice to have someone who'll just listen to you. After our conversation, he said goodbye and promised he would be early tomorrow, so I won't get late. I sighed happily when I entered my room and I quickly called my best friend, Selena. I told her about Nick and told her how nice he was to me.

"He is so hot, Sel!" I gushed as my cheeks blushed red at my sudden outburst.

"I wish I've seen him too," my best friend giggled after realizing what she just said.

His manly figure appeared in my mind and before I knew it, I was enumerating his features. "He has curly hair, beautiful brown eyes, cute nose, kissable lips, and a sexy body!" I said dreamily.

"Oh my God, I could visualize it."

"I'm going to make him mine." Yeah, I am positive with it.

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" she asked warily, waking me up in reality that there's a chance that I won't be able to have him.

"Well, way to ruin my mood, Sel!" I spoke angrily. I certainly didn't think about that, but he was so handsome that I think it's impossible that no one's jumping on him.

"Does he?" she asked curiously.

I sighed, feeling defeated a bit. "I haven't asked."

"He might have a girlfriend, Mi!"

"Whatever, I'm going to make him mine." I am determined and I will get what i want.

"You can't, Mi," Selena said, bursting my bubble. I felt angry at her.

"And why not?" I said, demanding for a good reason. Selena never argued with me like this; she was always on my side, so I got surprised when she told me I can't be with Nick.

"Your dad will not approve. He's your body guard," my best friend warned me with such sincerity in her voice.

Of course he wouldn't approve, but I don't give a damn. "I don't care. He doesn't care about me either."

"He does, Mi," she muttered softly.

"Let's not talk about my father."

"Fine. It's your birthday tomorrow, what's your plan?" she asked, and I was thankful enough to answer her because she changed the topic.

"Dinner and shopping with my best friend." I smiled, feeling excited for my birthday. I don't have something grand planned on, but turning eighteen for me is special. I actually thought of getting a job and moving out, but I know that wouldn't happen. I'm pretty sure someone's going to shoot me even before I was able to leave this goddamn house.

* * *

><p>The next day, my nanny and some of her maids greeted me with a small birthday cake and breakfast in bed. I felt so happy and relieved to have them. But my good morning crashed down when i got down from the stairs wearing my clothes for the day, and my bag slung on my shoulder. The reason for my devastation was my dad. He didn't even greet me happy birthday or even good morning. He just passed by me and went straight to his own car without acknowledging me.<p>

"Good morning, Miley," my two new body guards greeted me in unison as I walked out of the house.

I gave them the best smile I could, when I felt like crying instead. "Morning to you two."

I said goodbye to my nanny and asked Nick to start the car already. When we got in the car, I was surprised when I got greeted happy birthday by Nick and Justin.

"Happy birthday." Nick, who's on the driver's seat, greeted and turned his head towards my direction.

"Happy birthday, Miley," Justin greeted from the passenger seat and he smiled at me.

I seriously love my boys.

"Thank you! How did you guys know?" I asked; feeling overwhelmed.

"Profile," Nick chuckled.

I rolled my eyes in reply. I should have known. "Oh, yes."

Well, at least they greeted me. I kinda have a feeling now that this day would be better than I first thought it was going to be.

"Why are you sad earlier?" Nick asked as he drove out of the driveway. I got back to my gloomy state; knowing I will never have a good day if I kept reminding myself that my own father forgot my birthday.

"Dad didn't greet me," I muttered smugly.

Nick sent me a sympathetic smile through the rear view mirror. "Oh, I'm sure he's planning a surprise party."

I shrugged. Oh, how I wish he is, but I know that it's never gonna happen. "He's not."

"So, where to? Starbucks and then school?" He asked, making me feel thankful that he had decided to drop the subject.

"Yeah, but I've got to pick up my best friend for today. Her name is Selena. It's in the navigator."

"Okay. Buckle up, Ms. Stewart!" Nick said teasingly. I know he did that on purpose.

I groaned like a child in response. "I told you, don't call me that!"

We're already in front of Selena's house in just a matter of minutes. "Here we are. Just press the horn two times," I ordered him.

"Kay," he muttered.

Selena emerged from the enormous gate of their house and happily walked up towards my car. Surprisingly, Justin, who is seated on the passenger seat, went out of the car and opened the door for Selena politely.

"Thank you!" I heard my best friend tell Justin as she slipped in the car beside me. She then turned towards my direction and pulled me into a hug, "Hey, Mi! Happy birthday bestie!"

I giggled as she hugged me tight, like we did when we were just fifteen years old. "Thanks, Sel!"

"He is so handsome," she whispered right in my ear, low enough so I could be the only one who can hear it.

My eyes got wide at the realization that she's crushing on my man. "He's mine," I whispered harshly in her ear.

She giggled and shook her head, making me confused as ever. "No, the one who opened the door," she said, pointing to Justin, who's oblivious that he's the topic of our conversation.

I smiled at my best friend, knowing that she likes Justin more than I had i have expected. "Oh, want me to introduce you to him?"

"Please?" she asked with wide and pleading eyes.

I cleared my throat to get the guys' attention. "Guys! This is Selena. She's my best friend in the whole world!" I patted Nick's shoulder first, "Sel, meet Nick!"

"Good Morning Ms. Russo! It's nice to meet you," Nick politely greeted.

Selena shot him a smile and greeted back. "You too, Nick."

"Sel, meet Justin!"

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Russo. How's your morning?" Justin greeted and moved his head so he could look at Selena behind him. I watched as Selena's eyes twinkled in delight; I know for sure that she's love-struck.

"It's so great! You?" she asked giddily.

"It's got some swag," he answered cooly.

"S-what?" Selena blinked with the confused look on her face and I giggled. I don't know what swag means, but I couldn't help but laugh at my best friend's surprised face.

"Swag," Justin replied with a cool tone in his voice.

Selena scrunched up her nose. "What's swag?"

Nick chuckled and looked at us through the rear view mirror. "Swag is a term used for the unique way a person presents himself or herself. Justin just likes to use the word all the time, as if a code to coolness even though it doesn't make sense."

"Oh, that's fun. I'd like to learn more cool words from Justin," Selena said gleefully. I couldn't help but laugh at her constant flirting with one of my body guards.

"I've only got one, babe. It's called swag!" And Justin repeated the word with such poise.

"You're funny!" Selena said while giggling.

Justin smirked in accomplishment. "Of course I am."

I just shook my head in delight as I listened to the exchange of words between the new friends.

Selena smiled from ear to ear. "I like it."

"I'll be your personal entertainer if you want."

"Does that mean I have to pay you too?"

"For you, it's free."

"Well, thank you, Mr. Entertainer."

Well after that line, I decided to butt in and burst their constant-conversation bubble. "Look at you! You two already click! I like my body guards to get along with my friends. I think I'm going to like my two boys."

Selena sent me a glare that meant, "Shut your mouth before you might say something stupid that could ruin my moment."

"We're pretty cool, aren't we?" Nick smirked from the driver's seat.

I rolled my eyes and blushed at his comment. "Oh, shut up, Nick."

I looked out the window and noticed that we're already in front of Starbucks and Nick's finding a spot to park on. "Anyway, we're here. You two could go grab your own table. Justin and I would take a few tables away from you, so you could have your privacy," he said nicely. He's too good to us and I'm still getting used to it. My previous body guards aren't as good as these two I've got now.

"No, you can share with us," I insisted. I really want them to share a table with us. I feel like all four of us are friends, and they aren't my body guards. They are too cool to be just body guards.

Nick sighed and gave in. "Okay, if that's what you want."

Nick turned off the engine and went out of the car to open the door for me. "Thanks, Nick," I muttered as he helped me out of the car.

"You're welcome," he answered.

Justin opened Selena's door too, and he helped her out. "Thanks, Justin," I heard her say before Justin answered,

"My pleasure."

"So, what do you guys like? It's my treat," I said as all four of us stood in front of the vacant order lane.

"You know; the usual," Selena said to me. I know exactly her order.

"Okay."

"Justin and I are gonna pay for our orders. Your dad gives us weekly allowances," Nick informed me nicely.

"No, just save them. I'll pay," I said with a very sincere smile.

"Miley, it's okay," he insisted, but I know I'm gonna get my way.

The smile on my face vanished and I was aware that my lower lip quivered. "But it's my birthday..."

Nick shrugged and gave up. "Fine, you can buy us drinks."

The smile instantly appeared back on my face. "And food?" I asked with beaming eyes.

He looked at me for a while, testing himself if he could resist me, but when he sighed, I knew right away that this guy in front of me already gave-in to my charms. "Okay," he muttered in defeat.

"Yay! What are your orders?" I asked and watched as Selena shook her head while giggling, and the boys turned their heads to the menu board.

I ordered our food and drinks and paid for it.

"You girls go get us a table, we'll get the food and drinks," Nick said with a pretty smile on his face. I smiled back and gave him the receipt so he could claim the food later on.

"Okay, thank you Nick," I spoke before grabbing Selena's hand and leading her towards a booth in the restaurant.

"Oh my God, Nick is so sweet and hot..." I whispered excitedly like a fourteen year old as we sat beside each other on one side of the booth.

"Oh my God, Justin is flirting with me. He is so cute," my best friend gushed as she turned her head to where our pretty boys are at.

"You like him?"

"He's sweet and funny. I love guys that can make me laugh."

"Yeah, I know. But aren't you the one who told me not to date bodyguards?"

"Well, he isn't my bodyguard, and I've got my dad in my hand. He won't say no."

I sighed. I always envied Selena's bond with her father. They were close and sweet to each other, and he buys and gives her everything she wants. I even prefer her father over my own. Mr. Russo was always nice to me when I was with Selena in their house. "I wish I was you," I muttered awkwardly.

"So, have you asked if he has a girlfriend?" she spoke, changing topics.

"No, but we will ask them."

Nick and Justin walked up to us with the food trays in their hands, and I thanked them when they settled the trays on the table. We grabbed our own food and drinks and started eating.

"So, where are you guys from?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence surrounding us.

"I'm from New Jersey," Nick answered.

"I like New Jersey and New York," I smiled as I remembered when I was younger. My mom and dad took me to New York and New Jersey and we had a really good family time there.

Justin was the one to speak next. "I'm from Canada."

"I've never been to Canada," Selena muttered with a sad look on her face.

"I'd take you guys there if you want." Justin smirked.

"On Winter break!" Selena exclaimed excitedly.

"It's a deal."

We ate for a while before Selena asked another question. "Are you guys friends for a long time?"

"Just a few months," Justin answered.

"I drove for Justin's family here in California when they moved," Nick explained. "He was finishing the same degree I had finished."

"I just graduated and this is my first job," Justin said proudly.

I smiled at Justin. "Wow, that's nice. You are lucky!"

"So, do you guys have girlfriends?" Selena asked the question and I almost choked on my sandwich.

Justin smirked and gave Selena a flirty look. "I don't." I swear that I saw Selena's eyes glimmer and I couldn't help but chuckle. I then turned to Nick, waiting for his reply.

"I have a girl friend. She's my fiancée," his words stabbed my heart like a knife. I couldn't believe it.

"Oh," I muttered awkwardly. I didn't know what to say. I felt so stupid and foolish for pushing myself towards him when I should have known that he probably have a girl friend.

Selena noticed the tension, so she perked up and changed the subject. "Justin! How old are you? Nick's 24, right?" she said as her hand made its way towards mine that was resting on top of my leg. She squeezed my hand sweetly, knowing what that small gesture meant. She wanted to assure me that everything would be fine.

"Yeah, and I'm just 21. Forever 21," Justin answered and Selena laughed out loud.

"You're funny. Forever 21 is our favorite store. Right, Miley?" I got my eyes wide at the mention of my name and I gave out a small smile and chuckled lightly.

"Right," I said as I smiled and shook my head.

The rest of the time left after that conversation was too awkward for us. Selena and Justin kept talking too, but I know that they know something's wrong.

The walk back to the car and the ride towards our school was silent. Selena clung onto my arm, telling me that she's always going to be there for me. That's what best friends are for, right?

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Nick asked as he opened the door for me.

"Yeah, why?" I tried my best to avoid his gaze as he held my arms and massaged them soothingly.

"You seemed quiet inside the restaurant."

"I'm fine," I said, forcing a smile on my face.

"Are you sure?" he asked cautiously. "You're not feeling sick? I could drive you home," he said. I could feel his protectiveness kicking-in, and I groaned in my mind. I must be over thinking things. He certainly was just watching over me because it's kinda his job. It's his job to act nice and sweet around me, and it's my fault that I let him lead me on. It's my fault that I expected too much.

"No, I'm okay. Thank you."

"It's not a problem. Just tell me if you need something," he said with a worried tone evident in his voice.

"Okay." With that, I wanted to ask him to take back all that he said about him having a girl friend, because it's the only thing that could mend this heart of mine. But what the hell, it isn't even his fault. I was the one who assumed that he likes me in a way, just like what I feel for him. I should have known better than to expect something from him in return, when I know I wasn't even something special to him. I'm just his client; just someone he was asked to protect and take care of. I'm nothing special to him; I'm nothing special to anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello guys! Sorry for the super late update! Next chapter was already written in draft, so I just have to edit it. =] thank you for waiting! It's been a busy week for me. My mom just got back from US and I got my WONDERSTRUCK and wonderstruck bag, and dream out loud items! Yaaaaay! I'm so happy that I don't want anyone or anything to ruin my life. LOL and I'm having lots of inspiration for my story and jelena one shots. I have only finished one jelena story but I haven't posted it on my profile yet. I will be really vacant this week and I'm going to make it up to you guys! =]<strong>

**Thank you for the reviews! I love you all. Please review again and tell me what you think of this chapter! With all the Niley and Jelena flirting... hahaha you know you love it. =] The next chapter will still be about Miley's birthday and you're going to find out how horrible and great her day will be. =]**

**Please follow my fanfic tumblr: nileyjelenalooover **

_**xonileylooover**_


	4. My dilemma

**QUE SERA, SERA (WHATEVER WILL BE, WILL BE)**

_**Chapter 3: My dilemma**_

_**Here's my dilemma**_  
><em><strong>One half of me wants ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the other half wants to forget<strong>_  
><em><strong>My-my-my dilemma<strong>_  
><em><strong>From the moment I met ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just can't get you out of my head<strong>_

_**And I tell myself to run from you**_  
><em><strong>But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,<strong>_  
><em><strong>My dilemma, it's you, it's you<strong>_

_**I could live without you**_  
><em><strong>Your smile, your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>The way you make me feel inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>I could live without you<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I don't wanna<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't wanna<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

Nick was very sweet when he asked me if there's something wrong, but of course I cant tell him that I was devastated because I just found out that he has a girlfriend. Anyway, everything's fine now. I told him I'm okay. He then opened the car door for me and I got in.

"You okay?" Selena whispered worriedly.

"Yeah," I muttered. I know that she knows I'm lying, but she's smart enough to drop it and just give me time before I confide to her.

She then touched my hand and hugged me. "Sorry."

I pulled away and smiled at her. How did I get so lucky to have Selena Russo as my best friend?

The ride to school was silent and awkward, and I was grateful there is no traffic. Being in this car was suffocating me and it was really sucking the life out of me, because it took me all of my strength to ignore Nick's concern stares. When we arrived at school, Nick parked the car and opened the door for me, while Justin opened the door for Selena. When I got out, I immediately walked towards Selena and I stood beside her.

Nick looked at the two of us, a little confused. "Do you want us to trail around? Or keep distance from you while doing our job?"

"Keeping distance is fine, thank you for respecting my privacy." Again, I smiled at his politeness even though the reason of my frown was him too. If I hadn't known about his girl friend, I could have asked him to tag along.

"It's okay. Even though we aren't near you, we'll still make sure you get the best protection you need."

"Thanks. Sel and I should go now, we're going to be late," I said as Sel and I walked away. We walked by students loitering around; some greeted us good morning while others simply stared.

You see, Selena and I are like the most popular pair of friends here in our school. I may be popular but I'm not what you call, Queen Bee. Sel and I don't like the idea of being the Queen Bee, because people are going to look at your every move and criticize you for not being perfect, we don't want to boss around people and act rude just because they look up to us. We just want to be ourselves, act normal, and mingle with other students. But even though our friendship looked perfect, we had gone under trials too. People envy our friendship and some tried to tear us apart because they wanted to be MY best friend. Being a rich girl's friend has its perks, but Selena never abused my kindness. She was the most honest and caring person I ever met, and that is why she's my best friend. She protects me from bad people, and I do the same for her. Her family is rich too; her dad is a doctor, so i pretty much don't have a problem with her. She is definitely someone you can trust and lean on.

"I feel so depressed," I sighed as I walked towards my room with Selena beside me.

"It's okay, Mi."

"It's not! I was all over him, and then he ruined it by telling me he has a girlfriend; a fiancée, for crying out loud. And I learned about this on my birthday. My dad didn't even greet me. He just walked past me this morning," I said dramatically. Tears started to form under my eyes and I fought hard to make them disappear.

"I'm sorry, Mi. But I'm here and I won't even flirt with Justin just for you."

I calmed down and smiled at her little attempt to make me feel better. "No. You like him, it's okay with me. I just want you here when I need you."

"I'll always be here even if you don't need me," she said as she gave me a tight hug.

We went to our first class and began taking down notes as our teacher did the lecture. When the discussion was finished, I excused myself to use the bathroom.

"Hey, Nick and Justin!" I greeted when I spotted my two bodyguards sitting on the bench outside the room.

"Hi," they answered cutely.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked me.

"Restroom."

"Want me to walk you there?"

I smiled at his offer, but everything crashed when I remembered I couldn't flirt with him anymore. "I'm fine walking alone."

"Sure?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah."

So I walked alone to the restroom and did what I had to do. I walked out afterwards and was surprised to see Jake outside the door with a smirk hanging on his face. "Jake!" I yelped, trying to sound surprised rather than scared.

"Happy birthday Miles!" he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. Too close.

I tried to pull myself away from the bastard, but he won't let go. "Let go of me!" I said as he tightened the grip around my arm.

"Not until I get what I want." He leaned in and placed dirty little kisses on my jaw and trailed down my neck. I tried pushing him away but he had me pressed against the wall, and his hands held my arms against it too.

"Jake, don't, please..." I begged helplessly but he ignored my plea.

"I told you, I'm not done with you. You know what will happen if you don't do what I want," he threatened.

I closed my eyes as tears started to form around my eyes while I plead for him to stop. "Jake, please."

"Get away from her!" The voice startled Jake and I. I knew the voice and my heart jumped at the sound of it.

"Nick!"

Jake turned around looking pissed as he kept his grip around my arms. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm her bodyguard."

"Where's Dean?"

"He got fired. I got him fired," I spoke, telling him that his so-called ally got fired because I wanted to.

To my surprise Jake smirked, telling me that he has a sick idea in his head. "So I have to orient Nick about us."

"There is nothing to orient. Leave her alone," Nick said sternly, causing a smile to appear on my face.

"Listen, man, if you don't want it, I'll give you a deal; I'll pay you to leave us alone. Name the price, man."

"Go to hell. Come on, Miley." Nick pulled me away from Jake. I felt in heaven as he wrapped his arm around my waist protectively.

"Go ahead and walk away! I've got the pictures, Miley! Maybe Mr. Bodyguard over here just wanted to take a peek of the body he's guarding," Jake shouted. We were lucky that no one could actually hear us.

I cringed at the mention of the so-called pictures, but everything changed when I felt Nick's hand held mine as he pulled me with him while he walked back towards Jake. "Leave the fucking girl alone. I have something for you too. Just an evidence that you are harassing a student inside school property. I'm going to get you expelled. I can do that right now," Nick said with a very serious and stern voice.

Jake looked hesitant and problematic. I held onto Nick's arm and hid behind him while his hand was still latched onto mine. "Fine, you win. A girl like her isn't worthy of that. She's pathetic and such a wimp. No one would ever want to be with you because you're too uptight."

"Leave! Go find some help. You need one!" Nick said as he raised his voice a bit, in attempt to scare away my ex boyfriend who was harassing me.

Thankfully, the bastard left, and I felt butterflies in my stomach when Nick turned to look at me as he placed his hands on my arms to soothe the tension. "Miley? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

I smiled from ear to ear and sighed happily. "No one has ever done that to me. Thank you so much, Nick."

I felt so amazing as he wrapped an arm around me as we made our way back to the class room. "I'll excuse you from your class. We could talk or something. Do you like that?" he said as we walked.

"Yes please." We then went in the classroom and he talked to my teacher as I grabbed my things.

"What's wrong, Miles?" Selena whispered.

"I'm alright. I'll tell you later. Don't worry; I'll be safe with Nick."

Selena hugged me and I went out of the room with Nick beside me. "Justin, could you stay here and check on Selena? People tend to hurt her and act rude around her when I'm not around," I asked Justin. It's true, people will be mean to her, most probably because they want to take her place as my best friend, but I wouldn't trade Selena for anyone out there.

"Oh, that's alright. I'm glad to wait for her," Justin said and smiled, and I knew from that moment that he's very attracted to my best friend.

"Thank you Justin."

Nick and I left the school building and he led me to one of the empty swings on the school's garden. We sat on the swings and silence filled the air. The silence wasn't awkward; it was what I needed. Peace.

"Do you want me to push you?" he asked; breaking the silence.

I got confused for a while, but got my mind clear when he motioned for the swing I'm sitting at. I smiled and nodded my head. He got up from his swing and walked up behind me to push my swing. I closed my eyes and smiled as the wind blew on my face. It felt relaxing and very refreshing. He continued pushing the swing while i just took the moment to feel free and calm. I felt light headed and so peaceful that I couldn't help but let loose everything I have in me.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and found myself lying in a very comfortable bed. It was later on when I realized I was lying in my bed in my room. I sat up and stretched out before rubbing my eyes.<p>

"Hey, you're awake," I heard Nick's voice. I turned to my right and found him sitting on my bean bag. "How are you feeling?"

I was still confused but I was sure I'm feeling better and relaxed. "I feel good. What happened?" I looked down at me and found myself in my tank top and jeans. I was pretty sure I wore a blazer, scarf and boots this morning. He must have taken it off when I was asleep. I looked into Nick's eyes, demanding for an explanation.

He chuckled and smiled at me. "You fell asleep while on the swing, so I have decided to bring you home and give you the rest you deserve."

Ohmygod, I can't believe I fell asleep on a freaking swing. I felt so embarrassed I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. "I'm sorry. You should have just waked me up."

"How long has he been harassing you?" He finally asked after a while, obviously asking about Jake.

I sighed and looked at my fingers as i played with them. "We were together for two months. He was very aggressive. When I broke up with him, he started to blackmail me with the naked pictures I've sent him when we were together," I said, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he wouldn't hurt you anymore." he said. I felt his hand gently caress my back and I couldn't help but smile in delight.

"You don't know how thankful I am of you."

"It's my pleasure."

"Would you mind if I tell you something?"

"Not at all. What is it?"

"My body guard before you, he was really different. He treats me like a dog on a leash often times. I don't like it. He's so rude to me, and Jake paid him so he'll leave me alone with him. Please don't be like him. I really like you as a bodyguard. You're cool," I said, feeling a little bit nervous about my revelation.

He smiled sweetly and I melted right there on the spot. "I'm on your side as long as you need me," he murmured.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for my rant."

"It's okay. I want to get to know you more."

"How about you? I don't know a single thing about you. Tell me about yourself," I said, eager to know more about him.

"Well, I'm from New Jersey. I now live in a small apartment within the area, with my little sister."

I was surprised he still has a little sister. "How old is your sister?"

"She's only eight."

I smiled as I tried to imagine a very adorable Nick playing with his sister. "How are your parents?"

"My dad left when I was 20, and my mom died because of depression," he spoke sadly.

"I'm sorry," I said as I placed my hand ton top of his knee to comfort him.

"It's okay." He then placed his hand on top of mine. I felt the weird feeling of electricity running through my hand again, and I couldn't ignore it.

"My mom died too."

"I know."

"She died protecting me." I cringed at the memory. I could never thank my mom enough for sacrificing her own life for me.

"I'm sorry, too."

I shrugged and smirked playfully. "We kinda have something in common, huh?"

"I guess there is."

"Where does your sister study?"

I got a sad expression from him and I fought really hard not to wrap my arms around him to comfort him. "She doesn't. I couldn't afford it back then. But I will enroll her next year," he said sheepishly.

"Oh, does she have a nanny with her today?"

"No, I drop her off at my girlfriend's place. Her maid takes care of my little sister while I'm gone."

The idea of Nick having a girlfriend made me sick. "Oh, okay."

Anyway, Nick told me that Justin's still at school, fulfilling my order which is to guard my best friend. He also told me to rest until afternoon because he excused me on all of my classes. He left the room after a while and I smiled to myself, thinking how I got an amazing guy like him as my bodyguard.

I slept for a few more hours and Nick drove me back to school around four, so we could pick-up Justin and Selena. The lovebirds looked like they're having a good time the whole day and Selena couldn't keep her smile off her face.

"Miles!" she squealed as she slipped in the backseat beside me. "Are you okay? Justin told me what happened," she asked as she pulled me in a tight hug.

I giggled and glanced at Nick. "I'm okay, thanks to my super Nick."

Selena smiled and chuckled. "Still on for dinner and shopping?" she asked.

"Of course."

Selena and I went shopping and had dinner with our boys afterwards. It took me a lot of convincing until Nick gave in to let me treat him and Justin for dinner. We sat together in an expensive restaurant that Sel and I wanted to try. We laughed, talked, and shared stories. All in all, everything went fine and smooth. But still, my birthday was still not complete. I still felt empty.

I had already gone home and I retreated to my bedroom. Not a single word, text, or call I have received from my father on that day. Before I knew it, I was crying my heart out as I sat on my bed hugging my knees dearly.

A knock on my door interrupted my emotions. Thinking it might be just one of the maids or my nanny, I shouted, _"Come in."_

The door opened and I smiled as Nick's head peeked through the door. _"Miley? I'm leaving."_

_"Okay," _I croaked out while I tried my best to hide my tear-stained face from him.

"Hey, you okay? What's wrong?" he asked as he stepped in my room and closed the door.

"He hadn't greeted me yet. He always forgets my birthday," I clenched my jaw angrily.

But his voice calmed me down when he said, "I'm sorry."

He sat down on the edge of the bed, still far from me, and I couldn't help but beg for him to do this one thing for me. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Would you hug me?" I asked timidly. My eyes stared directly into his, silently pleading. I couldn't help it. I felt better when I was with him, and I wanted to feel the sparks and butterflies. I couldn't stand him only touching me any longer; I want to feel his arms around me.

Surprisingly, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. "Hmmm... Warm," I murmured delightfully.

"You like it?" he asked softly and I sighed. It felt so intimate that i could hear his fast heart beat, oddly with the same rhythm as mine.

"Yes. Only you and Selena hugged me on my birthday," I said while snuggling on his chest contently.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"You're the best and coolest bodyguard i ever had."

"Thank you."

I closed my eyes and took-in his scent. I won't be able to get enough of it. I buried my face on his chest, and his arms around me made me feel safe. I couldn't believe it. Just one meaningful gesture filled up the hole in my heart with happiness and love. Just the thought of having someone who cares about me made me feel better.

**NO ONE'S POV**

"Miley?" Nick asked as he held the beautiful angel sleeping in his arms. He couldn't help but smile at her beauty. She looked peaceful in the loving care of his arms wrapped around her securely.

He laid her back on the bed gently and tucked her in the covers. "Sweet dreams," he murmured as he caressed her hair softly. He took the courage to kiss her forehead sweetly, and made sure she was covered. He then left the room with a smile never leaving his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OKAY, I WASNT ABLE TO EDIT THIS MUCH. HAHAHA SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. i was too busy editing LONG LIVE because I am republishing it. well, not in fanfiction but in tumblr. hahaha anyway. I havent posted my jelena fanfic there yet. = and I'm currently working on another niley FF possibly a three-shot. it's epic. hahaha. Once I'm done with long live, I'm gonna shower you all with updates. LOL**

** so, what do ya think? hahaha I love the last part of this chapter =] Nick obviously likes her. Thank you for reviewing and please review more!**

_**xonileylooover**_


	5. That should be me

**QUE SERA, SERA (WHATEVER WILL BE, WILL BE)**

**Chapter 3: ****That should be me**

**That should be me holdin' your hand,  
>That should be me makin' you laugh,<br>That should be me, this is so sad,  
><strong>**That should be me, t****hat should be me,  
><strong>**That should be me feelin' your kiss,  
><strong>**That should be me , buyin' you gifts,  
><strong>**This is so wrong, I can't go on,  
><strong>**Till you believe that  
><strong>**That should be me**

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

It's a bright and sunny morning, and I woke up with a very good mood. I felt better now. I actually had a nice sleep. I then remembered what happened last night. I broke down and asked Nick to hold me, and then I fell asleep. That was embarrassing! I don't know how to face him right now after that incident.

"Morning, Miley!" he greeted when I got down the stairs. I smiled at him and his adorableness. The curls of his hair are so adorable, and he looked handsome wearing that cute blue button up shirt and black slacks.

"Hey! Nick, sorry about last night. I guess I was kinda tired, I fell asleep," I said as I greeted him and apologized sheepishly.

He smiled sweetly and got up from his seat at the couch. "No problem. Did you sleep well?" he asked as he walked closer to me and motioned for my bag and books while I stood frozen at the end of our spiral staircase.

"Yeah, thank you for being there for me," I said as I gave him my stuff and he carried them for me.

"Nick, Miley, the car is ready," Justin said as he went inside the house.

"Okay, let's go," I said as I walked out the door with my boys.

"Hey, Miley, I have to ask you something," Nick said when we were on our way to Starbucks.

"What is it?" I asked Nick.

"I have some family stuff later. Do you think I could get half of the day off? Only if you approve. It's okay if you don't," he asked, as he gave me glances through the rear view mirror.

I nodded, understanding his plea. "That's alright. Justin could drive me, right?"

"Yeah, Nick and I already talked about it," Justin said.

I smiled at Nick and reached for his shoulder so I could pat it. "Ok, you can go, then."

"Thanks, Miley," he smiled at me in a knee-weakening way and I sighed.

"You wont be able to see me play Tennis, then?" I asked; trying if that would make him cancel his commitments. But I'm afraid not.

"Tennis?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, Selena and I are on the tennis varsity team. We have trainings every Tuesday," I informed him.

"Oh, I'll make it up to you, I promise," he said sincerely and it made me smile; his little effort was enough for him to make it up to me because I know that he will.

"Okay then," I answered.

We then got into Starbucks, had breakfast with Sel, and left for school.

"So, Justin would be your only bodyguard after lunch?" Selena asked as she walked beside me on our way to our first class.

"Yes," I answered and I certainly knew that she's excited.

Just as what I have expected, her eyes got wide in excitement. "He'll be able to watch me play?"

"Yeah," I said with a giggle.

"Oh Gosh, I'm gonna go hard on you later," she gushed and I just rolled my eyes. We both know she wont win against me.

"Well, bring it on." I smirked at her and her eyes got wide in fear.

"Miles, please please please let me win?" she begged.

"Why would I?" I challenged.

"I want to impress Justin." She pouted and batted her lashes, trying to look sad as a lost puppy.

I gave up on her puppy dog face. She's such a kid sometimes. She's lucky that I actually like Justin for her and I think they would look perfect together. "Fine, but only because Nick wont be there."

"Perfect! I'm going to go wear my best uniform," she said with such a cheerful energy.

I shook my head and laughed. "Oh, Selena."

* * *

><p>Lunch wasn't that interesting. I wasn't able to see a certain curly haired brunette guy lurking around the cafeteria, but I saw Justin and I called him to come join us. I figured he must have been lonely, so we kept him company.<p>

Last period just ended. Selena and I walked out of the room and found Justin waiting for us outside. He took our books and carried them like a true gentleman would do. Only Nick and Justin have ever done something courteous like that to us, and I think it's amazing.

"Hello ladies, ready for your training?" he asked.

"Of course!" I answered as we walked to our lockers.

"So, how do you do this? Do you fight against each other, or you prefer not?" Justin asked curiously as we stuffed our things in our locker.

"No, I like to compete with Miley because I always win." SeI saw her grin from the corner of my eye and I just shook my head in disbelief.

"She never won, Justin," I told him.

"That's alright, I'll cheer for you so you'll win," Justin said, flirting with Selena. Of course he would pick her side. Where's Nick when I need him?

"Really? You are so sweet, Justin! Thank you," Selena flirted back as we made our way to the gym where the girl's changing room is.

"So, do you want to go wait for us here? You could wait on the court instead," I asked as we got near the entrance of the girl's shower and changing room.

"No, I'm going to keep myself close to my girls," he said with a smirk.

I laughed at him and his cheesiness. "Okay, Justin. Now, quit with the teasing part. Selena's ego is getting big."

"Hey!" Selena protested and I just giggled.

"Okay, alright, you girls better get ready," he said as he pushed us gently towards the door.

After we're done changing into our tennis uniform, and Selena found the perfect outfit, we got out and met Justin outside.

"Hey, Justin! Sorry to keep you waiting!" I said as he looked at us from head to toe. I swear I saw him lick his lips when he saw Selena in her uniform.

"Oh, no, it's not a problem. You two look amazing, by the way," he said while looking at us, and he held his gaze a little longer at Selena.

"Thanks, Justin," I muttered with a smile, and I walked to the court.

"Well, thank you, Justin. What do you think of my new uniform," I heard Selena ask him as they trailed behind me.

"You look hot," he answered bravely.

"Really? Thanks!" she said a bit shyly.

We got in the court, and Selena and I did some warm up exercise. I swear I saw Justin checking her out.

When we were done with the warm up, we sat beside Justin on the bleachers for a while. I drank water as they talked, and I got up when I felt like I'm ready. "Let's do this." I got up and walked, but then I saw Sel, still sitting and talking with Justin. "Selena!" I called her.

"Coming!" she yelled as she got up. "Come on, you gotta watch me kick Miley's butt," I heard her tell Justin and I just rolled my eyes.

"I'd like to see that," I heard Justin respond and I could imagine him with his familiar smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>"Wow, that was an awesome game! The fight was on fire!" Justin gushed after Selena won the game. Of course I had to make her win, just like what I have promised.<p>

"It surely was," I muttered a bit bitterly.

"So, Miley and I are going to take a shower," Selena said as the three of us walked towards the girl's shower room.

"Are you inviting me?" Justin teased.

"Oh my God!" I groaned in shock with dirty images of Justin and Sel in my mind.

"Well, would you like to?" Selena fired back slyly, making me groan again.

Justin chuckled. "Nah, I'm just playing with my girls. I'm gonna wait for ya here. Don't take too long!" he said as he waved at us.

"Alright!" I said as Sel and I walked through the door to have a shower.

After taking a shower and dressing up, Sel and I walked outside and spotted Justin sitting on one of the benches.

"Hey, Jay, could we stop by the mall. Sel and I need to buy something," I told him and he nodded.

Sel and I went to the mall with Justin and bought us some beauty products. It was just a quick stop over, so we didn't wander around the mall anymore. While we were walking back to the valet parking booth, we passed by Coffee Bean. I was surprised to see Nick having a conversation with a brunette woman while having coffee.

"Hey, is that Nick?" I asked my company as I squinted my eyes and pointed at Nick.

"Oh, yeah," Selena agreed.

"That's him and his Fiancée, Sarah," Justin spoke. So that's his fiancée. I thought he has family stuff going on.

I bravely walked towards the restaurant. I got inside while Selena and Justin stayed outside flirting with each other. I focused on Nick and his girl, and I walked over them.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. "Hey, Nick," I said as I tried my best to smile. I was a little bitter that he took half of the day off to spend time with his girlfriend instead of his family.

He turned around and now we're face to face. "Miley?" he spoke surprisingly and I couldn't miss out the shocked look on his face.

"We just dropped by and bought some things. What are you doing here? I thought you have family stuff," I asked him, feeling a bit pissed at him.

"Oh yeah, this is Sarah, my fiancée," he said, introducing me to her freaking fiancée.

I tried to pull out the best smile I could muster. "Hi, I'm Miley."

"Yeah, she's my boss," he said and I smirked. I like it that I'm his boss.

The lady shook my hand and gave me a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Miley."

"We're actually here to talk about our wedding," Nick surprisingly said. So, it's a future family stuff and I hate it.

"Oh," I said, feeling a little ashamed for my actions.

"So where's Justin? Is he doing a great job taking care of you?" he asked, trying to change the topic.

I shrugged. "Actually, he's too busy flirting with Sel." I pointed to the two lovebirds outside. They were laughing together over something I don't know, and I just envied them.

I looked back at Nick and saw him smiling like an idiot. "He's such a kid sometimes," he said as he chuckled.

"Anyway, I just missed you, Nick," I admitted, which was really true. I missed him a lot.

"Don't worry, ill be outside your door six am tomorrow," he said as a smirk started to form on his face.

I then decided to leave these two alone. "Okay, I gotta go now. Loads of homework to do," I said, holding back my tears.

"Okay," he said.

"It's nice to see you, guys," I said as I gave the couple a smile. It was then that I realized that Sarah looked so pissed at me for kinda flirting with Nick. Well, I'm his boss, so both of them cant do anything about it.

"You too, text me if Justin was able to drive you home safely," he said sincerely.

"Ok, bye!" I said as I did my best to smile.

He nodded and smiled. "Bye!"

* * *

><p>I then went back outside to where Justin and Selena are standing. I walked past them and stormed out of the mall. I want to be out of it quickly.<p>

"Hey, you okay? I told you to just leave them alone," Selena looped her arm around mine when she was able to catch up to my fast pacing.

"They were talking about their wedding," I muttered angrily. I could feel the lump on my throat; the one you feel when you're about to cry.

"Oh, Miles," she said sympathetically as she hugged me and we waited for our car at the valet booth.

I saw Justin's head perk up, as if a light bulb was lit in his head. "Wait, you like Nick, don't you?" he teased lightly.

My eyes got wide in defense. "What? No!"

"You do! Don't worry, I wont tell him. Except if you want me to," he said, and he smirked at the last part, making my heart race.

My eyes instantly got wide in fear, and I have started to cry. "Don't!"

Selena got surprised at my sudden emotional outburst. "Justin! You made her cry!" she said as she wrapped her arms around me in attempt to comfort me.

"What? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!" he said, panicking.

The car came in view and got parked in front of us, and I went inside and Selena followed.

"It's just, they are getting married and she looks beautiful," I said when all three of us got inside the car. Sel still got her arms around me, comforting me.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I don't like Sarah. I think she's a bitch," Justin muttered, making me smile; that certainly made me feel better.

"Really?" I said in amazement as I lifted my head from my best friend's shoulder.

"Yes. Nick doesn't deserve her, but he's so blinded. It's like he's under her spell!" I said frantically, desperate to make a point. I don't know Sarah personally, but I have a feeling she isn't as good as he thought she was. I just don't feel good with their relationship and I don't know the exact reason.

I felt my best friend hug me again and it certainly made me feel better. "Hey, do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Sel asked me with such concern.

"Yes please?" I plead and felt a little bit small about my begging, but I really need someone like her tonight.

She smiled at me in return and she patted my back. "Okay. I'll just get my stuff from my house and I'll come home with you so you wont feel alone."

I felt relieved that she understands me and I felt thankful for my best friend. "Thanks, sel."

"That's what best friends are for," she commented and hugged me again.

* * *

><p>I'm lying on my side of my bed, holding my pillow to my chest tightly. I am so depressed and I don't know what to do.<p>

"Mi, you've been crying for two hours. I let you copy my assignment already," Selena complained from her side of my bed.

We have been watching a movie since after we have finished answering our assignment, and I was just crying and not paying attention to the movie. "I just wanna cry," I said as I cried more.

"You've just met him for two days," she said softly.

"Don't you feel the same with Justin?" I asked her and she sighed in return.

She scooted closer to me and sat beside me. I was then lying on my side and she was sitting behind me with her back against my lower back. "Well, he's single," she said with a soft smile as she came into my view.

I sat up and moved upwards so my back would be against the headboard and I would be facing her. "But if he wasn't and he still flirts with you like what he does, aren't you going to cry when you find out he would never be yours?"

She sighed in defeat and I smiled inwardly. "Okay, i would cry. I'm sorry, Mi," she said as she moved to hug me again.

"It's okay. I just want to cry. I don't know why I'm feeling this way. It just hurts too much," I explained.

"Everything's going to be ok, Mi," she said comfortingly.

I know I might sound stupid, crying over a guy I barely knew, but my feelings are overwhelming. Even I can't understand whatever it is that I'm feeling. It's strong and intense that I can't do anything about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEY GUYS! SORRY I KEPT YOU WAITING! My life is so f*cked up right now, but hey, I was still able to write! that's how much I love you guys! and that's how much I love writing! I love you guys so much and I hope you wont forget that. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I could use some love right now. please review? please? for me? I really need to hear your comments. <strong>

**I love writing so much and I will NEVER let anyone or anything stop me. And I'm staying strong for you guys because I love you!**

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit unedited. MY laptop's not with me and I'm using macbook air. LOL I'm not that used to using MS word on mac. haha I am really messed up right now. But you guys are here and life is full of ups and downs. I maybe down for a little while but songs, words, friends, and realizations make me smile. =] I can pretty much relate to this story. almost the same with what im feeling right now. it's all about expecting too much and not having what you expect in return. =/ but im okay. REVIEWS would make me feel much better, though. =]**

_**xonileylooover**_


	6. Teardrops on my guitar

**QUE SERA, SERA (WHATEVER WILL BE, WILL BE)**

**Chapter 5: Teardrops on my guitar**

_**He says he's so in love  
>He's finally got it right<br>I wonder if he knows  
>He's all I think about at night<strong>_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_  
><em><strong>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<strong>_  
><em><strong>He's the song in the car I keep singing<br>Don't know why I do**_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

It was six in the morning. Earlier, Selena and I took turns in my bathroom and we got ready for school. She stayed here last night because I felt so devastated when I met Nick's fiancée and I needed someone to lean on.

Sel and I walked down the stairs and found Nick standing on the foyer.

"Hey Miley and Selena. Good morning!" he greeted.

Selena gave him a warm greeting and I smiled awkwardly at him. "Hey," I greeted.

Justin walked towards Selena after greeting me, and he took her books and bags from her. Nick held out his hand expectedly for my things and I just smiled at him nicely. "Oh no, I could carry them, thanks," I said before walking out of the house. I walked towards the car and opened the door before Nick got the chance to open it for me.

It was very quiet in the car on our way to Starbucks. Everyone could notice the tension. A few minutes later, the car was parked outside Starbucks and I opened the door for myself again, before Nick was able to do it for me.

"Are you okay?" he asked as we got face to face outside the car.

I smiled at him and did my best to act normal. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem so distant today," he said with such concern.

"I'm fine."

He held my arm and caressed it lightly. "If you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

I smiled and nodded at him. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>The breakfast went well. It's weird that I've only known Nick for a couple of days but he could already read me like a book. I could see him watching my every move and it's making me feel insecure.<p>

We then left after having breakfast and Nick drove us to school. When we got there and got out of the car, he tried to take my bag and books again.

"Nick, I told you, I'm fine," I spat out to him, feeling a little bit pissed.

I could see the hurt of rejection in his eyes and I felt a little bit guilty. "What's wrong, Miley? You always let me carry your stuff," he said anxiously.

"Just leave me alone, Nick," I said as I walked away, pulling Selena with me.

It's not that easy trying to avoid Nick. Whenever I see the sadness on his face, I feel hurt and devastated. But I have to do it because he's hurting me so much without him even noticing it.

* * *

><p>It's our last class. Thank God it's tennis training. At least it would ease my worries and it would help me divert my attention from Nick.<p>

"You've been avoiding Nick all day," Selena said as we changed into our tennis uniform.

I sighed and shoved my bag in my locker. "I know. Every time I see him, it seems like I'm falling harder for him."

"Why don't you just fire him?" she suggested, as if it sounds easier for me to do that.

"I can't. I can't do that to him. He's so nice to me and he has a little sister to take care of. I am the problem, not him," I said in defeat. I just can't fire him because of my stupid feelings, and besides, he's the best body guard I ever had. He also just told me that he's going to enroll his little sister to school on the next school year; I can't take that away from him.

"Just tell him that you like him," she suggested again.

"It won't matter. It's just gonna be more awkward." I actually thought about that, but I've seen the consequences in my head, and I know it will just make things worse. It's better to avoid him than to have him avoid me.

Selena and I walked out of the locker room, and I sighed as she and Justin walked and talked comfortably, while I walked beside Nick awkwardly. Well, the training started even though our coach was absent. Everyone noticed how I wasn't that focused on the game. Selena even won two of the three matches we've played, and I know she's taking the moment to impress Justin. I on the other hand, didn't mind having Nick on the bleachers watching me lose. Sure I felt a little bit conscious with my actions and the way I look, but it won't matter anyway. Selena then hit the ball really hard that I have to run real fast towards the left side of the court.

"Ouch! My leg!" I screamed as I fell on the ground. The throbbing on my right leg made me cry in pain. I felt like my leg got twisted or frozen or whatever you call it, but it hurts so much and I can't move it without feeling any pain.

"Miley!" I heard my name being yelled by numerous people, but the first person to come to me was Nick. Yes, he was the first person who ran towards me.

"It hurts," I cried as I sat on the ground grabbing my leg carefully.

Selena and Justin came next and they looked so worried. "I'm sorry, Miles!" she said in fear.

"It isn't your fault," I told her.

"Come on, I'll take you to the bleachers," Nick said. And before I could even complain, he carried me bridal style and brought me to the bleachers. He sat me there and examined my leg. He poked it slightly and I winced. "Sorry," he muttered. "We should go to the clinic," he suggested.

My eyes got wide as I remembered the last time I've been to the school clinic. "No, the nurse hates me."

"But your leg," he opposed, looking really worried with my condition.

I said NO again and the next thing I knew, I was being lifted bridal style again, making me whine. "Nick! Put me down!" I demanded. I tried to hit him but every move I did, made my leg ache more, so I just sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>"Her leg should always be rested, iced, bandaged, and elevated, and she should take the medicine I prescribed for her," the doctor said as I watched him hover above me.<p>

Instead of taking me to the school clinic, Nick bought me to the nearest hospital and rushed me to the emergency room. They immediately checked my leg, knowing I was the daughter of a prominent person. Good thing Nick never left my side because I'm afraid of hospitals. He held my hand as I answered the doctor's questions, and as the doctor applied proper treatment to my injury. My leg got wrapped with an elastic bandage and the doctor told me to apply ice so the swelling won't be worse.

"Okay, thank you doctor," Nick replied as he helped me sit up. His strong arms brought me down to the wheel chair, and he squatted down to my eye level before caressing my knee softly. "Are you okay?" he asked sincerely.

I nodded and he held my hand as a nurse wheeled me towards the car waiting outside. Justin got out from the driver's seat and opened the door for me. Nick carried me and brought me inside the car. He sat me sideways so my injured leg would be elevated. Justin sat on the passenger seat and Nick on the driver's seat.

We got home and Nick carried me towards my room. He laid me gently on my bed and he caressed my hair. "There, you should rest."

"Nick..." I murmured as I tried to sit up but he pushed me down gently.

"Shhh... Just take some rest," he said as he was slowly getting up from the bed.

"No, Nick, wait."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry if I was rude to you today, I guess it's just PMS," I said and shrugged. Well, that's the only excuse I've got.

He smiled at me sweetly and held my hand. "It's okay."

"Thank you, Nick," I said with such honesty.

"You're welcome. Have a good night, okay?" He squeezed my hand and kissed it gently before he left the room.

* * *

><p>The next few days went well. Nick and I got close again, and he was very careful with my injured leg. He would carry me often times, but would let me walk with my crutches at school because it was my request. I was able to use my injury as an advantage to miss school and have time to review for exam week.<p>

After the exam week, we went back to the doctor for a checkup and he told me that it's already fine to take off the bandage wrapped around my leg.

Today is Friday and I'm happy because it's our last day of exam. Another reason is I'm going to New York on Sunday! It's my daddy's birthday gift to me. He admitted that he forgot my birthday, so it was his way to make up to me. I was told I could bring whoever with me, so I'm bringing Selena. Of course Nick and Justin would go too; they are my body guards.

"We're going to New York on Sunday!" I exclaimed as we ate our breakfasts in Starbucks. All three of them choked a bit on their food and I just laughed at them.

"What?" Sel exclaimed in confusion.

"My dad forgot my birthday, so he's making up to me."

"Cool!" Justin commented. Nick looked surprised and problematic at the same time, but I shrugged it off. If he has a problem with it, he's gonna have to tell me.

When we were walking back to the car, I noticed how Nick's mood still hasn't changed, so I approached him.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he answered with a warm smile.

"Nick, I know there's something wrong. Is it the trip? Don't you want to come?" I asked him sincerely.

He shook his head and shrugged. "No, it's just been a really bad week for me."

Bad week? Why? Now he got me wondering! "Would you like to talk about it?" I suggested.

"It's really personal and I don't want to bother you with my problems," he said anxiously.

"Okay, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." If he isn't comfortable in telling me, then I wouldn't force him.

He muttered "thank you" as he opened the car door for me and I slipped in. Selena got inside her own car too, and our drivers drove us to school. The day went by normally, but Nick's constant silence bugged me. It seems like he has this big problem and I really want to help him but he won't open up to me.

When I got home, I told Nick and Justin to go home right away and start packing their things for our flight on Sunday morning. Nick finally spoke up and asked if we could talk privately, so now we're alone in my room.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about," I said as I sat on the edge of my bed.

He looked at me and shrugged. "I don't think I'll be able to come with you to New York."

My eyes got wide in confusion. "Why? I need you there." Of course I need him there; it's the only few days I get to be with him without worrying about his fiancée. But I thought that maybe it's because of his little sister; maybe he doesn't want to leave her alone in the hands of his fiancée. "Is it about your sister?"

"It's really personal. I could leave my little sister in my fiancée's house, but my fiancée and I are having problems with our wedding and I don't think I could go out of town for a week," he explained frustratingly.

Stupid fiancée! Of course I couldn't do anything. "Okay, it's fine if you can't go."

"No, if you really want me to, I can go. You're my boss. I can put things aside for the sake of my job," he insisted.

"It's okay, you can stay," I said.

"Thank you, Miley," he said as he hugged me. I hugged him back and I love how it felt to have his arms wrapped around me.

He then left and I got back to my depressed state again. Sometimes I wonder why I'm still hanging on to Nick in the first place. I know he's already engaged, but what is this strong emotion I feel about him? No matter how hard I try to avoid this feelings I have for him, it keeps coming back like a boomerang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS! =] Thank you guys for all your love and support. You all are great and you deserve an update! hahaha I hope you liked this chapter. =] I'm now going to work on OURS and I hope I'll be able to update right away. I'm gonna be busy with work, but I'll update before NEW YEAR =] I love you guys!<strong>

**please review! **

_**xonileylooover**_


	7. Untouchable

**QUE SERA, SERA (WHATEVER WILL BE, WILL BE)**

**Chapter 6:**** Untouchable**

**Untouchable like a distant diamond sky  
>I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why<br>I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you**

**_Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun_**  
><strong><em>And when you're close, I feel like coming undone<em>**

**_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream_**  
><strong><em>It's like a million little stars spelling out your name<em>**  
><strong><em>You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together<em>**  
><strong><em>Come on, come on, little taste of heaven<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

I still can't get over at the fact that Nick won't be coming to New York with us tomorrow. If it wasn't for his stupid fiancée, he would have decided to come. Anyway, I was done packing my things but Selena and I still have to shop quickly for other stuff we need for our trip.

"Hey Nick!" I greeted when I saw him downstairs.

He gave me a small smile but I noticed how tired his eyes looked.

"Hey! Ready for the mall?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered as I tried to forget about the stuff I noticed in him earlier. Maybe I should ask him later about that.

"Hey Justin!" I greeted when Justin walked in the living room.

"Oh hey, you're here. So are we ready to go?" he asked and I nodded.

"Are we going to pick-up Selena?" Nick asked as we made our way outside to the car.

"Nah, she already has her driver," I answered.

We arrived at the mall and my security guards scattered everywhere; only Nick and Justin were by my side, as always. Selena and I looked for the stuff we needed to buy and we bought it right away. We still have some stuff that still aren't crossed out of our lists, so we still have to go to Target because the mall doesn't have those items.

I still couldn't help but notice how Nick became tensed after checking something from his phone. He was really acting weird most of the time today, but I ignored the previous ones. Now, I won't miss the opportunity to ask him. He might be my body guard, but he's still a human too. He has problems and emotions just like me, and I know how it feels when you bottle them all up, build a beautiful façade, and pretend like everything is perfect when everything seems falling apart.

"Nick, you okay? You seem out of the world," I asked when we walked out to the parking lot.

He just shrugged and bowed his head; he obviously didn't look pleased.

"Is everything okay? How's the wedding planning?" I asked again as I placed my hand on top of his shoulder and caressed his tensed muscle, hoping it would help release the tension within him.

"We cancelled," he answered in a monotone voice.

I got confused; they cancelled what?

"What?" I exclaimed.

He opened the car door for me and I hopped in. He slipped in the driver's seat too, and Justin in the passenger seat, before he continued, "I was lucky I saw her true color before I married her."

Oh, so they got in a fight. Am I supposed to feel happy about this? "Would you like to talk about it?"

Maybe he caught her cheating with another guy, or maybe he caught her stealing money from him, or maybe he realized she was lying all along to him. Whatever the reason was, I really want to know, so that I'll be able to know if there's a chance that they would get back together. I don't wanna celebrate unless it's really possible that they wouldn't get back together.

Nick started driving. I focused on his reflection on the rear view mirror; he really looked problematic. "I caught her hurting my little sister," he said with a sigh.

My eyes got wide. I didn't really expect that.

"She was hurting her? How?" I asked as I moved towards the middle of the back seat, and I moved a little bit forward so my head would be poking in between the driver's seat and passenger's seat. I really want to look into Nick's face and watch his expressions. I love reading people with their expressions; it gives me signs with regards to whatever they are feeling at the moment.

"I saw her hitting my sister across the face and cursing at her. I was a fool to believe that she got her bruises and red spots from little house accidents. I didn't even know my sister was being abused," he explained, and I could tell he was doing his best not to cry in front of us.

"Wait, Sarah is hurting Jazzy? It doesn't make sense," Justin spoke for the first time after Nick opened up about his problem.

"She doesn't like kids. Being with Jazz every day instead of me being there for her, pisses her off; that's why she's pouring her anger on Jazzy all the time," Nick sadly explained.

"Oh my God, that's terrible," I said, still shocked someone could do something horrible like that.

"I talked to my sister, she told me that Sarah threatened she would kill me if my sister would tell me," Nick hissed. I could feel he's trying to control his temper but losing to do so.

I caressed his arm and rubbed it gently to comfort him. "Where's your sister right now?"

"She got an asthma attack this morning, and we ran out of medicine, so I took her to the hospital. I left her at the hospital for safety reasons," he calmly said to us.

"I would like to see her. Let's visit her, please? I'll text Selena that we would be going to the hospital." I was determined to meet this little girl and see her for myself. I want to hug her and make her feel better. She didn't deserve all of the pain she had felt.

"Jazzy would be happy to meet Miley," Justin told Nick, making me smile.

"Really? Okay, if that's what you want," Nick agreed as a smile started to form on his face. I could sense he's happy that he's going to see his little sister too.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the hospital in just ten minutes. We waited for Selena's car to arrive before we went together inside the hospital. We went to the pediatric ward and Nick led us to where his sister's at. I then saw a cute little girl smiling big when Nick came into her view.<p>

"Nick!" the little girl exclaimed.

Nick wrapped his big arms around her tiny frame. He hugged her tight and kissed her softly. "Hey, Jazz!"

"You're early," Jasmine said with a smile on her face.

"You have a visitor."

Jazz's eyes lit up in excitement. "Really? Who?"

Well, I guess that's my queue. I stepped inside the area bordered by green medical curtains, and Justin and Selena followed me inside. "Hey, Jasmine. I'm Miley,"

"She's my boss," Nick added.

Her eyes sparkled and she looked beautiful as a kid. "Really? Hi!" she greeted happily.

I leaned down and hugged her a bit tight. "How are you?"

"Stronger than before!" she exclaimed with a giggle. I like her. She's got good fighting spirit. She's strong. I can feel it.

"Awww, you are so cute," I cooed.

She blushed and smiled at me. "Thank you Ms. Miley."

"Just call me Miley. From now on, we're gonna be good friends."

Selena also introduced herself to Jasmine after me. We hung out with Jazzy for good 30 minutes. She's adorable and I couldn't believe someone used to hurt her a lot. It was heart-breaking.

We said goodbye to Jazzy, and I promised her that I will come back and hang out with her more often.

"Thanks for visiting my little sister. You made her happy today," Nick said as we walked along the corridors of the hospital.

I smiled at him; being with Jazzy made my day. I am happy I was able to put a smile on her face today. "It's not a problem. I am happy I got to meet her. She's adorable. So when is she going to go home?"

"Later at two pm, but she's gonna stay here until I pick her up after work," he said. Of course he's going to think of work first; he's that dedicated and I praise him for that, but I am the boss and I could do whatever I want. I have the authority, so I'm gonna use it for good stuff.

"Oh, why don't we do this instead; we just need to stop by Target, and then we could go back here to pick-up little Jazzy," I suggested.

"I could drive you home first, if you wish."

"Nah, it's okay. I enjoy being with your little sister."

* * *

><p>"What's Jazzy's favorite color?" I asked as I eyed the headbands on the hair accessories section of Target.<p>

"Pink. Why?" he asked in confusion.

"Nothing. So how are you? Would you like to talk about the break up?" I asked as I silently grabbed a nice pink headband I think Jazzy would like, and placed it in my cart. Just as what I was expecting, he didn't notice it.

"I'm trying to recover. I still can't believe Sarah would do that to Jazzy. Jazz never complained about her aunt Sarah, I just didn't see it coming. I never suspected it. Jazz must have been threatened big-time to not tell me everything about it. I really felt so down when I saw Jazzy getting hurt. She's the only family I have," he explained as he pushed my cart while walking to another aisle. It must be so hard for him to find out that his girlfriend, the one he trusted and loved, had been hurting his little sister for a while now.

"If I were you, I would have reported Sarah to the police; it's child abuse," I commented.

He sighed deeply. "I know, but I loved Sarah, I can't do that do her despite what she did to my sister. Jazz also begged me not to call the police; she told me she's alright. Calling off the engagement was enough," he answered. I know he was hurt from the break up. He must have really loved Sarah, but sadly, she turned out to be a bitch. Lucky me, I still have my chance to this hot stuff.

"You have such a good heart, Nick," I told him.

"Thank you, Miley. Right now, work and Jazzy are keeping my mind from all the horrible things that happened," he said, talking about the engagement.

"That's good. Having me every day is a big distraction, right?" I smirked. I'll always love flirting with him.

He chuckled in return. "Yeah."

We then met Selena and Justin near the cashier, so Sel and I could check if something was left out from our lists. Speaking of Justin and Selena, she told me that the two of them recently admitted they like each other, but they aren't dating yet; just testing the waters.

We paid for our stuff and then we went back to the hospital to pick-up Jazzy. She was happy to see me again, and then I gave her the headband I secretly bought for her. She thanked me and I was glad she liked it. She got discharged after Nick had settled the papers and payment. We walked out of the hospital afterwards, and Nick looked so cute with Jazzy in his arms. Meeting guys who loves their mother or sister so much, is a big turn-on for me. It's kinda my assumption that the guy knows how to handle and respect girls.

"Does Jazzy have a passport?" I asked Nick as Jazzy and I sat next to each other in the back seat.

"Yeah," Nick replied.

I turned to face Jazzy and whispered in her ear. "Would you like to go to New York with me, sweetheart?"

"New York?" she repeated, a little bit confused.

I nodded at her. "Yeah, it has beautiful lights at night! You like beautiful lights?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes! But Nick has to come with us," she said a little bit louder and Nick heard it.

"To where?" Nick asked curiously.

I nodded to Jazzy, giving her a signal to tell Nick. "We're going to New York, Nicky! I wanna see beautiful lights," the little girl said with such excitement.

"What? No, we can't," Nick said frustratingly.

I groaned at him, most especially when I saw Jazzy's face became a sad face. "Come on, Nick! It would be fun! You get to enjoy, be with Jazz, do your job, and get paid, all at the same time. Plus, it will take you away from Sarah for a few days," I filled him up, trying to put some sense into his head. I watched as he tried to consider my offer in his own mind. I know I would win; he just needs another encouragement. "Please? I really want to take Jazzy there. You don't have to worry about her plane ticket, I'll take care of it."

I saw the look on his face, and I know I already won.

* * *

><p>"Nicky! We're going to ride on an airplane!" Jazzy exclaimed excitedly as she, Selena, Justin, Nick, and I, walked together in my dad's private jet.<p>

I smiled at the sight of Jazzy looking excited and happy as ever. "Are you excited?" I asked her.

"Yes!" she half-screamed when we got in the plane.

I chuckled at her usual self. I wasn't like her when I first rode an airplane. I got scared and not so excited, and I had to keep quiet and be well-behaved because my dad was with me. He is so uncool. "Me, I got scared when I first rode an airplane. So you're lucky you're feeling excited."

"I'm lucky because I met you! I wouldn't even be here in this plane today if it wasn't for you, so thank you, Miley," she said, hugging me tightly.

"Awww, you're welcome, sweetie!" I replied as I squeezed her back.

I'm glad the plane has three-seater seats. I sat next to the window, and Jazzy sat on the seat next to mine, and Nick sat beside her. Selena and Justin sat on two of the three seats at the other side.

* * *

><p>We made it to New York in just a few hours. Right now we're in the dark-tinted black bulletproof SUV that will take us to our hotel. Jazzy couldn't keep her eyes off the window, looking at the stores, buildings, garden and everything else. The chauffer toured us around New York in just a few-minute drive, and my friends seemed to like the beautiful sceneries.<p>

"It's so beautiful here!" Jazzy exclaimed as she looked through the closed window.

"I know, right?" I smiled and kept my grip on her waist. I was seated next to the window and I was holding her still, so she could see the outside.

"Where are we going to stay?" she asked.

"In a hotel."

"Really? I can't wait."

We arrived at the hotel. We were lead to our suite by hotel personnel. There are two bedrooms; Selena and I took the master's bedroom with only one king sized bed, and gave the other bedroom with two Queen sized-bed to Nick, Jazzy, and Justin.

We went sightseeing that afternoon, and went to the mall to shop.

"Do you wanna go and see some toys?" I asked Jazzy as we walked by Toys r us.

"Yes," she answered shyly.

All five of us walked-in the store and went to the girls' section. I remember I used to hang out in the Barbie section a lot when I was a kid. Selena and I reminisced those moments and the next thing we knew, we were laughing. "Do you like something?" I asked Jazzy and she looked like she wanted to tell me but she's really shy. "Come on, show me," I coaxed.

She pulled my hand timidly as she led me to an isle full of doll-type toys and she pointed to a doll. "You like that?"

"Yes, but Nick wouldn't buy it," she said with a frown.

I squatted down so I would be in eye-level with her. I smiled at her and caressed her cute little face. "I'll buy it for you."

Her face lit up with hope. "Really?"

"You don't have to do that, Miley," Nick said as he walked behind us.

"But I want to," I whined, feeling a little angry. Why won't he just let me buy it for his little sister? He isn't the one who's going to pay.

Jazzy pulled my arm, telling me to look at her. "It's okay, Miley. Nick's right, it's too much," she reasoned.

"If you want it, I'll pay for it, Jazz," I told her.

"I don't want it anymore, but thank you," she said with a small smile.

I know she wants it, so I would do whatever it takes for me to buy that without Nick knowing.

* * *

><p>We then went to Marc Jacobs and now Topshop, so Selena and I could do a little shopping.<p>

"Do you really want the doll we saw on Toys r us?" I asked Jazzy as she followed me while I pick dresses. Nick is a bit far from us, so Jazzy and I could actually talk about it without him eavesdropping.

"I told you, I don't want it anymore," she said with a sad face. It's obvious that she doesn't want to talk about it.

"The truth," I demanded.

She groaned and gave up. "Okay, I want it, but it's too expensive."

A smile formed on my face as an idea formed in my mind. "Hmmm, let's make a deal; come with me when I fit dresses, okay?" I requested.

"But why?" she asked, confused.

I shook my head and chuckled at her confused-looking face. "Just come with me later," I said as I pushed her towards Nick's direction, so I could talk to Selena without Nick interrupting.

I looked around for Selena and spotted her next to Justin in front of the rack for coats. "Sel, would you do me a favor?" I asked when I got beside her.

"Of course, what is it?" she asked happily.

"We're going to Macy's later. When we get there, could you go with Justin to the children's section after you're done looking for clothes?" I asked her.

"Why?" she asked, looking a lot puzzled.

"I'd love to buy Jazz some new clothes, but I'm sure Nick wouldn't let me. So if you and Justin could go and pick something for Jazz, I could take her with me in the fitting room to see the clothes," I explained briefly.

Selena smiled at me. "You're brilliant, Miles! Sure, I'm happy to help."

I talked to Jazzy about my plan, and she hugged me tight after I'm done.

"You are so kind to me! Thank you! I wish you're my sister."

"I could be your sister. I've always wanted to have a little sister."

She smiled wider at me and I kissed the top of her head lovingly. I find it funny that I have learned to like Nick's little sister that fast. I want Nick to know that I can be trusted; that I'm not like Sarah and I wouldn't hurt his little sister. I want him to know that he wouldn't need to worry about me not liking his little sister. Yes, I am still madly in-love with him, and I think it's my advantage that his sister and I get along pretty well. What I like most is that I don't have to pretend and even exert a big amount of effort for me to like her, or for her to like me. Everything was just natural; nothing seems fake.

* * *

><p>"Nicky, my tummy hurts." I watched as Jazzy walked in the kitchen with her arms wrapped around her tummy.<p>

Nick turned around from the fridge to look at his sister. "It's because you ate a lot this evening," he said as-a-matter-of-factly. He lifted her in the air and sat her on top of the counter top.

"It hurts so much," Jazzy complained as she clutched her tummy. She should win an Oscar award for best actress.

Jazzy and I talked about our plan earlier this day, so I know what's she's trying to pull-up with her little act.

Nick stared to look worried. "Where does it hurt?" he asked as he caressed Jazzy's cheek.

Jazzy placed her hand on her upper tummy. "Here," she said, letting him know the painful part in her abdomen.

Nick placed his hand over her upper tummy and he caressed it softly, while his other hand felt her forehead for warmness. "Are you feeling dizzy? Do you feel like throwing up?"

"No, it's hurting," she complained again and I walked closer to them. I rubbed her back, trying to go with the flow.

"Okay, I think I have a medicine," I said as I started to make my way back to my room.

"Miles, we need a medicine for her age," Nick said. Of course! Why would I forget that? Stupid me. "Oh, right! I forgot about that!" I said while laughing.

"I'll just go out and buy her medicine," Nick said as he pulled her little sister for a hug. He kissed her forehead lightly and he squeezed the little kid again, before releasing her.

I nodded my head and moved beside Jazzy. "Yeah, I'll stay here with her," I said, picking her up in my arms before walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Just like what Jazzy and I had planned, the act continued the next day. I find it really fun watching Jazzy act like she's sick. She did tell me that she was really feeling a tummy ache last night, so the medicine Nick gave helped a lot, but of course, she's gotta keep acting, so she never told Nick that she's okay already.<p>

"How about you stay here and take care of Jazzy and Justin would go with Sel and me," I suggested as Sel, Justin, Nick, and I, sat on the dining table, having some breakfast. Nick told us that Jazzy's still sick and asleep in the room.

"Miley, Jazz can go with us. I'll carry her around if I have to," Nick defended. He loves his job so much, so it's gonna take a while before we're gonna be able to convince him.

I groaned on the inside. When is he going to give-in? "You don't have to. Jazz should stay here and rest. We'll be fine," I insisted.

As what I have suspected, it took us a while before we're able to convince Nick to stay here with Jazzy. I needed the help of Selena and Justin to talk some sense into him.

"Okay, I give up. But if something goes wrong, call me right away. I'm sorry for this," he finally said.

I smiled at him, joyous at my victory. "It's alright. Things happen."

* * *

><p>I was able to buy all the clothes, accessories, and toys I wanted for Jazzy. I really want to make this trip special for her. I know I sound like I'm boasting my money with what I am doing, but what waters most is that I know that it isn't my intention. It's really my nature to give presents to someone close to me. All I want is to make this kid happy.<p>

We got home in about five in the afternoon and I am very excited to give my presents to Jazzy.

I knocked on Nick and Justin's bedroom door. Nick opened the door for me and I greeted him. I found Jazzy sitting on the bed, playing with her old Barbie doll, and she grinned when she saw me. "Hey, how are you?" I asked as I sat beside her and caressed her hair.

"I'm fine," she answered with a beautiful grin on her face.

"Guess what I bought for you!" I sing-sang as I picked her up from the bed and walked out of the room with the little girl in my arms.

I placed her down on the floor as soon as we got to the living room where three big paper bags were displayed for her. She understood it quickly and she hugged my legs in happiness. "Wow! Thank you!" she cried happily.

I squatted down at her and she hugged me tight before kissing my cheek. "Open them," I instructed as I pushed her lightly towards Selena and Justin who were waiting for her by the paper bags. "Selena bought you some other toys too," I added, making Jazzy run towards Selena. She thanked Selena, hugged her, and kissed her. I think it's the most adorable scene ever.

"Miley..." Nick groaned when he walked behind me.

I rolled my eyes at his usual self. "Don't even start, Nick."

"I told you not to buy her anything," he complained anxiously. He doesn't sound mad or anything. He just seems like annoyed.

"Look at her, aren't you happy that she's happy? I rarely get to hang out with kids. I really like Jazzy, and this is my way of showing how much I like her," I explained sincerely.

He sighed and shook his head lightly. "I'm sorry if I'm always uptight with stuff like this. I just don't want special treatment. You're still my boss, I'm your body guard," he reasoned.

I took a deep breath, ready to say what I really think of them. "No, you and Jazzy are special to me. You're not just my body guard; you're my friend. You, Justin, and Jazzy are my friends. And don't worry about me spending too much money. I'd rather spend it to make other people smile, rather than let it rot or get robbed in the bank."

Nick smiled at me after hearing my little speech. "Thank you. I appreciate that I lot. I'm just not used in having my boss as a friend. No offense, but I really never thought you would be like this. I thought my mind would go crazy because of how insane and bratty you are, but you turned up to be the opposite. You made me crazy with these little stunts you have made. You truly are an amazing and one of a kind girl, Miley Ray Stewart."

I blushed a bit and thanked him for his compliments. "Oh, I have something for you too!" I exclaimed, changing the topic desperately.

"You didn't have to buy me anything." He looked anxious and I just laughed as I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Jazzy, Selena, and Justin. I grabbed a paper bag from Justin and pulled out the items from it.

I unfolded one of the five striped button-down shirt and showed it to him. "This would really look good on you."

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

Today was really unexpected. I never imagined a rich girl like Miley would do something so generous to middle-class people like us. She's really kind to us; her body guards. She enjoys hanging out with my little sister, Jasmine. I could not ask for more as a person who works for her. I think she's the nicest boss I ever met.

"Nicky?" My thoughts got interrupted by my little sister's baby voice. We're already lying in bed and Justin's asleep in his own bed next to ours.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"What do you think of Miley?" Jazzy asked as she scooted up at me and propped her elbow up, so she could see my face.

I smiled. She's such a good-hearted individual. "She's great."

"Do you think she's pretty?" Jazzy asked again. I looked at her face and she didn't look like she's kidding.

I started to have Miley's face in my head, and it certainly made me smile. Yes, she's beautiful, but not vain beautiful. She's just simple and it made her beautiful. "Yeah."

"Do you think she's funny?" she asked again. Where is this kid going with this?

"Yeah." I thought about all the times she made us laugh. She's got a good sense of humor, and I find it rare to find a girl like her.

"Do you think she's really nice?" my annoying little sister asked again.

"Yeah." Sure she's nice. She brought us here to New York and shopped for us, for crying out loud.

"I really love her. She's nice and sweet, and she doesn't hurt me," she said. She really is true.

"I'm happy she isn't like Sarah. I won't let anyone hurt you again, baby." I'm really happy that Miley likes Jazzy. I'll feel more comfortable working with her, now that I know that my little sister would be safe in her hands.

"Nicky?" my adorable little sister asked again.

"Hmmm?"

"Is she going to be your girlfriend?"

My eyes got wide at her surprise question. "What? Who?"

"Miley. She likes you. I could feel it, Nicky," she said, smiling up at me.

I couldn't believe my little sister is talking to me about this stuff. "You're just a kid, Jazzy. How would you know stuff like that?"

"Disney movies. Just like Cinderella and prince charming. She looks happy when she's with you. You would look perfect together," she commented with a happy look on her face. I blame Disney Company for the craziness of my sister.

I laughed at her pleasurable comment. "Okay, that's enough. Go to sleep, baby girl."

I caressed the side of her face and smiled at her warmly.

"I love you, Nicky."

"I love you too, Jazz."

I took her closer in my arms and kissed her forehead lovingly. I love my little sister to death, and she could be really annoying at times. But could she be right about Miley? Does Miley have feelings for me? I mean, we flirted a lot whenever we're together. Who the hell am I kidding? I'm her body guard and she's my boss. She can't like me. She won't like me. Rich girls like her, date rich guys like them. That is like a rule that hasn't been written and processed legally. Why would she like a guy like me? I am older and I am nothing like the guys that go to her school. But yes, she is beautiful, she's kind, she's humble, she's smart, she's simple, and she's very down to earth. Wait, what am I saying? I blame my little sister for putting those images in my mind.

From that moment, I could no longer get Miley off my mind. A very special thank you to my adorable little sister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHOA! I cant believe this reached 5k words hahaha. it's so long =)) GOSH IT'S HARD TO GET RID OF SARAH =)) I hope you all liked it and I hope you liked Jazzy. Yes, she was named after Jazmyn Bieber =)))) LOL But hers is Jasmine =] <strong>

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm pretty sure 2012 is MILEY's year! and I'm pretty sure Selena would be singing all year because she sang right after 12am in New Year =))) AHAHAHAHA I'm pretty excited on her new challenging role for Spring breakers. I'm really hoping for a JONAS BROTHERS REUNION. NILEY REUNION PLEASE! and I'm looking forward to Taylor's projects. She never fails in surprising me. =] AND DEMIIII! I'd love to hear more of her music! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERY ONE! be sure to LIVE LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW ;)**

**TEAM M FINALLY UPDATED WAKE UP CALLS! THANK YOU! xD**

**THEMSBRANDY1 has a new interesting story, so go and read it xD**

**What do you think of this chapter? =] please tell me in a review **

**I love you guys! thanks for your awesome reviews!**

**also check my jelena fanfics at tumblr. nileyjelenalooover**

_**xonileylooover**_


	8. Seems too good to be true

**QUE SERA, SERA (WHATEVER WILL BE, WILL BE)**

**Chapter 7: **_**Seems too good to be true**_

_**Make a promise, please  
>You'll always be in reach<br>Just in case I need  
>You there when I call<br>This is all so new  
>Seems too good to be true<br>Could this really be  
>A safe place to fall<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

It was a long day for me today, but everything's worth it. Everything changed when I saw that smile on Jazzy's face when she saw the things I bought for her. Just seeing her happy really made my day. Forget about the white lies we said to Nick. I know everything's worth it.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" the voice startled me. I was hanging out at the hotel's rooftop; just enjoying the view, lights, stars, and most especially, the silence.

I didn't expect a visitor at all. I turned around and saw Nick walking towards me. "Huh? Nick? How did you know I was here?" I asked confusedly.

Nick sat beside me and looked around us. "I didn't. I just got here. I go here every night when I can't sleep," he confessed. I can't believe he would do the same. "You violated some rules young lady, you went here without a guard," he added with a stern voice.

I sighed at his overprotectiveness, but I like it when he's protective of me. I sort of feel someone cares about me. "Sorry. I just wanted to be alone. How did you find this place anyway?"

He smiled at me. "When I go out of town and stay at a hotel, I always check out their rooftop at night."

"That's weird. That's exactly what I do too," I replied; totally amused.

"Great minds think alike."

"I agree."

His eyes scanned my outfit and he chuckled. "So, you always go here in your pajamas?" he teased, letting out a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes, Nick."

He then looked at the stars and back to me. "Thank you for making my little sister happy. She fell asleep smiling because of you. Sorry if I was uptight. I just feel embarrassed that I can't afford to buy her a toy," he said with such sincerity. I knew he really meant everything he said.

In my case, I just wanted to see Jazzy happy because she's like the little sister I never had. "I fully understand you; that's why I'm here. My dad has loads of money, not that I'm boasting about it, I just want to use our money to make people happy. I met Jazzy and she's like the sister I never had, and I just wanted to make her happy," I explained.

He shrugged and sighed. "I know. I guess I'm just not used to having people like you in my life. Thank you so much for all the help, Miley." he certainly looked so grateful to everything I have done for him. Well, this is me. If I know a person who's so nice to me and I would learn later that he or she is having some problems, I would do anything I can do to help them.

I smiled and hugged him sweetly. "It's not a problem. Come on, I'm getting sleepy."

"Umm, wait." He pulled me close and pressed his lips against mine. Oh my Gosh, his lips are so soft. The kiss felt so amazing. It started with a soft and simple one, and then our lips just parted and our tongues were already poking each other. Oh my God, it didn't feel wrong, and I knew it was love. We were like kissing nonstop for a few minutes, breaking free for a second to take some air. And the next thing I knew, I was sitting on his lap, his hands were planted on both sides of my waist; it felt so good to have his hands there. We looked so hot. He told me how much he respects me and he doesn't wanna do something I'm not ready to do. He's so sweet to me.

"You're a good kisser," I commented as I stared at his lips.

He chuckled and brushed his thumb on my lips. "You're better."

"I like you a lot, Nick," I admitted and he smiled widely.

He caressed my cheek and I sighed in delight. "You think we should give it a try?" he asked.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I couldn't help but grin. "Yeah."

At last, he finally noticed me.

* * *

><p>Nick and I went back to our suite and he kissed my cheek before saying goodbye. I happy-danced in my mind and turned towards the door to my room.<p>

I was occupied in my own thoughts until I opened the door to my room and found Selena and Justin under the sheets on my bed.

"Ohhh, Justin, yes! Faster!" I heard my best friend moan as Justin moved on top of her. Gross!

"Ohmygod!" I gasped when I found my will to speak out.

The couple got startled and Justin moved himself from being on top of her.

"Miley!" Selena gasped wide-eyed when she saw me standing by the door.

Still in state of shock, I was still speechless. Thankfully, I was able to gather myself together. "Ohmygod, you two were having sex."

"Gosh, Miley, we're sorry!" she said, looking too embarrassed.

"But you are doing it in my bed!" I whined. I looked at their faces and I couldn't help but notice how sad they looked because I interrupted their intimate activity. I then rolled my eyes and decided to leave them alone. "Fine, just continue what you're doing," I said as I moved to walk out of the door.

I closed the door and rolled my eyes when I heard Selena moan again. "Ohmygod, Justin!"

Ugggh. Eeeew, I can't erase the horrible image off my mind.

I walked towards Nick's room. I hesitated for a moment before I knocked on the door. I didn't want to disturb him and Jazzy.

I got surprised when the door opened and revealed a shirtless Nick. Oh my... I can't help but stare at his well-built body. It was mouth-watering. I looked up to his face and saw the cute sleepy look on his face. I chuckled lightly when he acted like he just woke up from his sleep walk when he started to notice me. "Miles, is there a problem?"

I sighed, remembering the couple having sex in my bed. "Can I sleep here? Justin and Selena are having wild sex on my bed," I explained. I don't want to make everything awkward, but I felt comfortable talking to him about it.

He wore a serious expression on his face. "Seriously?" he asked as he moved so I could get in the room.

I walked towards the empty bed, sat on it, and shrugged. "Yes they are naked and he's drilling her to death. She loves it. Bitch," I muttered.

"Come on, you can sleep here," he offered kindly.

"Thanks." I smiled as my eyes caught the sight of a sleeping jasmine on the other bed. "Awww. Jazz looks so cute," I said. She really looked adorable.

He caressed his baby sister's hair and he looked up to me. "Do you want to sleep beside her?"

"Nah, I'd rather not get in between your bonding time," I said as I lay in bed and pulled the covers over me.

He gave me a smile before he lay back beside Jazzy. "Good night, Miles," he murmured as he wrapped an arm around Jazz.

"Good night, Nick," I said before I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, with the sound of Jazzy's giggles. She was poking my face with her finger for a while now, trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes and she screamed playfully and ran away from the bed giggling.<p>

"Hey... Good morning," I greeted her and she ran back towards me and climbed to my lap.

"Good morning! But why did you sleep here? Where is Justin?" she inquired curiously.

Of course I couldn't tell her what happened last night. "Uh, I'm sure Justin's out in the living room."

Nick walked out of the bathroom with wet hair and clean clothes. He just took a bath. "Jazz, did you wake up Miley?"

"No, it's okay. It's not a problem with me," I told Nick.

"Miley, can we play with my dolls?" Jazzy asked.

"Okay," I said before she squealed and ran towards her toys.

* * *

><p>"Selena! You had sex with him!" I told Selena when we got alone in my room. Justin already apologized to me and he assured me that he didn't take advantage of Selena. He really loves her. I accepted his apology, pushed him out of the room, and faced a disheveled-looking Selena, covered with the comforter.<p>

"Correction, we made love, Miley," she corrected and I rolled my eyes.

"Did he force you?" I asked, a bit gently this time.

She quickly shook her head. "No! He didn't. I wanted it and he wanted it too. It just happened," she said with a shrug.

"Sel, what if you get pregnant? I'm just concerned," I told her with such sincerity. I don't want her to regret this.

"I won't. Remember I'm on the pill because I have some irregularity?" she reminded me.

I nodded and hugged her. "Oh, just please be safe. I don't want you to get hurt, Sel."

"We'll make sure of everything, and sorry for our bed, I'll call room service, I promise," she said with sincerity evident in her voice.

"Okay, Sel. Just don't do that in my bed when we got home," I warned. "You can take the guests room if you want," I added. Of course I couldn't stand it when she uses the puppy dog face on me.

"You're the best best friend ever!" she squealed and hugged me tight.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Duh! So, how was your first time?" I asked.

She gave me her genuine smile and I knew right away that their relationship is real. Her glow isn't like the ones she had with her past relationships; this one really makes her happy. "It felt amazing! He was so good," she said with a dreamy look on her face.

Too much information. "Okay, eeew."

"Where were you last night? You and Nick?" she finally asked.

I bit my lip, wondering how would I explain what happened. "I was at the rooftop and he found me there. We talked for a while. And then, we kissed," I said, whispering the last word.

"You kissed!" she gasped wide-eyed.

"Shhh! They might hear you!" I said, silencing this annoying best friend of mine.

"What kind of kiss?" she asked right away.

I smiled, remembering our kiss. "It was passionate."

She gasped again. "Ohmygod! What happened?" she asked excitedly.

I shrugged. "I don't know. We just kissed and thought we could give US a try. After that, we went back here," I explained. Yeah, that pretty much explained what happened last night. The kiss totally took my breath away and I wonder when we are going to kiss again.

"He has a thing for you," she stated. Yeah, that would be good. But what if he's just using me as a seat-filler?

"What if he just misses his ex? What if I'm the rebound?" I asked anxiously. It's kinda impossible that a guy as matured as Nick would be interested with a eighteen year old like me. I'm too young.

Selena rubbed my back soothingly. "Oh, Miles. Don't worry, I'll ask Justin to talk to Nick," she said and hugged me afterwards.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Ready to go and see Liberty?" I asked Jazzy as she walked out of the bedroom with Nick trailing behind her.<p>

She ran up to me and jumped up and down, saying "Yes!" over and over again.

"How do I look?" I asked Nick when Jazzy ran towards Selena and Justin who decided to check out the balcony.

He walked closer to me and tucked some strands of hair beneath my ear. "Beautiful..." he murmured, smiling.

He leaned in and softly brushed his lips on mine, sending shivers down my spine.

"Ewwwiee..." we both heard, making us pull away from the kiss.

I turned and saw Jazzy with her scrunched up nose. "Jazzy!"

"Can we go now?" she asked politely.

I nodded my head. "Of course."

All five of us left the hotel around lunch time. We had a big lunch at a very nice restaurant, and went straight to the pier to take a yacht to Ellis Island where the statue of Liberty was situated.

* * *

><p>We had a great time today. We got back to the hotel around five in the afternoon and ordered room service for dinner. I was busy watching television in the living room when Jazzy stormed out of their room.<p>

"No! I don't want to go there!" she exclaimed angrily as she ran away from Nick. From the look on her face, I knew she was furious.

"Jazz, come back here!" Nick yelled as he chased her.

Jazzy ran up to me crying. "Nooo!" she yelled at Nick and I took her in my arms lovingly.

"Nick? What's going on?" I asked as I held the weeping girl on my lap.

He shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. "We're just talking."

I turned to Jazzy and wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

She wrapped her short arms around my neck and looked me in the eyes. "Nick's sending me away to my aunt Brenda."

"Why?" I asked confusedly.

"I don't know. He hates me." The little girl looked really hurt. Trust me, seeing this little one cry is just so heart-breaking.

Nick sighed in exasperation. "I don't hate you, Jazz."

"You do! You're sending me away from you!" she yelled angrily at him.

I caressed Jazzy's back to soothe her. "Shhh, it's okay, baby. I'll make sure Nick won't send you away."

Nick groaned in disagreement. "You don't understand," he told me frantically.

I picked-up Jazzy in my arms as I got up from the couch. "Come on, baby," I said to her as I rushed to me and Selena's room.

I got inside, closed the door, and locked it right away before Nick could get in. "Miley, open the door," he muttered while knocking on the door.

I set Jazzy's feet on the ground and pushed her lightly towards Selena, who's busy with her MacBook. "Go to Selena," I told Jazzy, and she ran towards Selena.

I opened the door and found Nick looking more uneasy than earlier. "What's the matter with you, Nick?" I said as I placed my hands on my hips, keeping a stern look on my face.

"I'm-" he started but I cut him off. I raised my hand to stop him from speaking.

"No, wait, I'll talk to you later. I'm going to talk to Jazzy first." I heard him groan as I slammed the door in front of him.

"Miley!" he called out as I locked the door.

I rushed over to Jazzy, who's crying in Selena's arms.

"Hey, come here. What did he say to you?" I asked as I walked over her and pulled her in my arms.

"What happened?" Selena asked as she moved closer to us so she could listen in.

Jazz looked up to me helplessly and I couldn't help but feel sympathy. "He said it would be better if I'd go live with my aunt Brenda, but it's far away from Nick. I don't want to be far away from him, I would get scared. I don't want to be away from you too. You're nice to me," she explained, but I still couldn't get it. What's the point of sending her away?

I caressed her hair and tried to soothe her. "What else did he say? Did he tell you why?"

"He tried but I started crying and yelling at him, I didn't hear what he said," she answered with an anxious look on her face.

"Oh, okay. Now, stay here with Sel and I'll talk to Nick, okay?" I told her before I dropped a kiss on her forehead and embraced her tightly. I made her move back onto Selena's lap before I walked out of the room to talk to Nick.

I got out of the room and found Nick sitting on the couch with his head on his hands. "Is she okay?" he asked when he noticed me.

I sighed as I sat beside him. "Yeah, she's mad at you, though."

He sat back up and slouched against the back of the couch. "I just figured it was best for her to live with our aunt in South Carolina."

I still don't get it. Why would he do that? He of all people should know that Jazzy couldn't live without him yet. "Nick, why are you doing this? Jazzy is too young to be separated from her only family. You're the only family she has left, she doesn't want to be away from you, and she's scared," I argued a bit calmer.

"I can't leave her alone in my apartment, Mi," he answered quietly and I got confused more than ever.

"What?" I asked frustratingly.

He shrugged and started to explain. "When we get home, she won't have a place to stay at, while I'm out for work. I can't leave her alone. I can't quit either," he told me problematically.

The thought of him quitting made my heart drop. "No, don't quit..." I said immediately.

"I won't. That's why I want to send her to South Carolina. It's hard for me to let her go, but I have to," he explained, making everything fall into place like puzzle pieces.

"Oh." That's it. He wanted to send his little sister to South Carolina because he wouldn't be able to take care of her while doing his job as my bodyguard. Of course! Why didn't I think of that? We both fell silent for a while, raking our brains for other solutions if there was any other. An idea crossed my mind and I figured it might help. "You can bring her with you during your work. I don't mind at all," I suggested.

"I do. I won't be able to focus on protecting you if I bring her with me. I don't want her to get involved in my work," he said. Yeah, I don't want to cause trouble too. I mean, if something bad happens, I don't want Jazzy to be involved in it.

"You have a point," I told him. Another idea crossed my mind again, and I think this was better than the first one. "Well, you could leave her at home. My nanny could take care of her. Annie's really nice. She took care of me ever since I was six. I could talk to her about it," I suggested. I watched his reaction and he looked like he wanted to consider the idea.

"You've done too much for us already. I don't want us to cause a burden to your house helpers," he said and I smiled. I knew he would like the idea. I don't want him to quit, and I don't want him to be away from his little sister too.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll take care of it," I told him sincerely.

Nick took me in a tight embrace and he kissed me sweetly. "You're amazing, Mi."

I grinned, knowing I won him over again. But no, I didn't do it because I wanted to impress him. I did it because I really want to help. "I don't want to be away from Jazzy too."

"Do you think she still hates me?" he asked worriedly.

I pulled his hand and I stood up. "Come on, let's check."

We went back to my room and found Jazzy sleeping peacefully as Selena cradled her on the bed.

"Awhh, she fell asleep," I cooed quietly as we made our way to the bed.

Selena chuckled. "She's a fast sleeper."

"I'm just gonna pick her up," Nick said as he gently slipped his arms around her and he lifted her towards his chest. Jazzy woke up a little and opened her eyes a bit. "Hey, baby... I'm sorry," I heard Nick apologize.

"Nicky?" Jazzy spoke gently before Nick kissed her cheek softly.

Nick held his little sister tightly against his chest. "Yes, just forget about moving, okay? You're going to stay here with me," he said as he looked down on her. I couldn't help but smile; they are so cute.

"I love you, Nicky," she murmured.

I watch him smile at her and he kissed her forehead lightly. "I love you too, Jazz."

Nick moved his gaze at me and he gave me a genuine smile. "Thanks, Mi."

I nodded and he walked over to me. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead before I led him towards the door, so he could have some alone time with his little sister.

* * *

><p>It was around nine in the evening when I have decided to go to the rooftop and enjoy the sight and silence there.<p>

I was preoccupied with my thoughts when I heard his voice echo from behind me. "I knew you'd be here."

I turned around and smiled when I saw him. "I see that Jazzy's already asleep."

"Yeah, and when I left our suite, I swear I heard something coming from your room and Justin's out of his bed in our room," he said with a disgusted look on his face.

My eyes got wide in terror. "Oh my God! They are on my bed again?"

"I think so," he said, laughing lightly.

I rolled my eyes. "They are disgusting."

"There's nothing wrong with two people making love," he said with a serious tone in his voice but his face looked nothing but serious.

"Yes, but they're doing it in my bed!" I argued. Flashbacks from the night I walked in on them doing it, haunted my mind and I shook in disgust.

Silence filled the air for a while, but it didn't cause an awkward ambience. It actually was good to feel peaceful for a few moments.

"Do you think Justin isn't playing with Selena's heart?" I asked him.

He looked at me and shook his head. "I don't think so. He's head over heels in love with her."

I rolled my eyes. I knew that those two were really in love, but I just can't help myself from protecting my best friend from any guy she dates. "God, same with her. I just can't help but have some doubts. I know Selena. I know she's too in love with Justin. I know Justin is a nice guy too. I just don't want to see her get her heart torn apart."

"Trust me, Justin really loves her. He wouldn't do anything that would hurt Selena," he told me sincerely.

"What about us, Nick?" I finally asked without even thinking. God, I do that a lot.

"What do you mean?"

I bit my lip. I was nervous. "What are we?"

"What do you want us to be?" he asked with a serious look on his face.

"Am I just a rebound? So you could forget Sarah?" I asked frustratingly. There, I finally asked the question I've been dreading to ask him.

His eyes got wide. "No, Mi. God, no. I would never do that to you, or to anyone," he said as he took my hands in his'.

I took a deep breath, ready to let it all out in the open. "I like you a lot, Nick. I just want to know what you think of me."

HE gave me a cute smile, and it calmed my rapid heartbeat a little bit. "You're amazing, beautiful, smart, kind, and nice."

"Do you like my kisses?" I asked randomly, and I blushed when I realized what I just asked him. Yeah, I really do that a lot.

He grinned and gave me a really cute look. "I love your kisses."

I bit my lip to hide my overflowing happiness. "You forgot something," I said as I smiled at him.

"What?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows?

I smiled slyly. "I'm a good kisser," I teased, reminding him of what he told me after our first kiss.

He laughed and pulled me in for a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hey guys! I'm back with an update! hahaha Sorry, I am pretty busy with everything haha. I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think! =) Finally! A niley kiss! hahaha and the jelena scene was really funny. hahaha <strong>

**Anyway. I'm in a hurry. I'm part of my cousin's wedding's entourage tomorrow, so I gotta go start painting my nails and other stuff like that. hahaha **

**I HAVE BIG NEWS FOR YOU! I HAVE DECIDED TO REVISE AND REPOST LONG LIVE ON MY TUMBLR ACCOUNT. =) CHECK IT OUT: nileyjelenalooover **

**LIKE, REPOST, AND SHARE THE WORD =) hahahaha**

**Thank you guys for supporting OURS. In my opinion, that was the best short-fic I have written. LOL well, anyway, thank you for the reviews! =) **

**twitter: teresaloves2lol  
><strong>

_**xonileylooover**_


	9. Tonight I believe again

**QUE SERA, SERA (WHATEVER WILL BE, WILL BE)**

**Chapter 8: **_**Tonight I believe again**_

_**I'd lost my faith in love  
>Tonight I believe again<br>My Heart was a broken place  
>Now I feel whole again<br>You bring me honesty  
>And that's worth believing in<br>and I believe  
>I believe again<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

We got home from New York yesterday and all of us are already missing it. School resumed for Selena and I today, and Jazzy was left home in the care of my nanny, Annie. Anyway, we had tennis practice today and it's nice to finally have some intensive exercise.

"Hey! You did great!" Nick said as he jogged towards me. Selena and I just finished tennis and we're on our way to have some bath.

I smiled and kissed his cheek lightly. "Thanks, I'm just going to shower, okay?"

He nodded and walked us over towards the door to the girls' locker room. "Okay, I'll be waiting here."

Both Sel and I waved goodbye to Nick and Justin before we got inside the locker room.

Selena and I went to the shower room with the other girls and took a bath. I admit that Sel and I were always the last two to finish showering, so every time we go back to the locker room, the girls were already gone. Today, Selena decided to stay longer in the shower so I walked by myself to the lockers.

"Hey, Stewart," I heard someone say. I was busy choosing some clothes in my locker and I didn't even realize that someone had walked inside the locker room. I closed my locker door and I was surprised to see Jake Ryan staring at me with an evil smirk on his face.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" I asked with a hint of fear in my voice. Who wouldn't be scared if you're a girl and you find out some creepy ex-boyfriend of yours sneaked in to the girls' locker room to see you?

He walked closer to me and I walked backwards until my back hit the other row of lockers. "I watched you in the shower. You're so hot," he told me, and it made me want to hurl.

"You maniac!" I screamed at him with wide eyes.

"Lemme take off that towel," he said as he reached for my towel. It was then that I realized I wasn't wearing my robe. I left it in my locker before I went to the shower room to take a bath. I pushed his hands away from me. There is no way I would let him touch me.

I screamed and Jake covered my mouth as he pulled down my towel. I cried in terror as he pinned me against the lockers. I tried to scream but my voice got muffled by his hand.

Nick suddenly appeared. He pulled Jake away from my naked form, shoved him against the lockers, and punched him hard.

"Miley? Oh my God!" Selena gasped when she walked in the room. She immediately took my bathrobe from my locker and she helped me wear it.

"What's going on here?" Ms. Fitzgerald, our coach, said after she walked in the locker room with Justin trailing right behind her.

Selena hugged me tight as I tried my best not to cry anymore. It was traumatizing to me. I thought Jake would finally get what he wanted from me.

I watched as Nick stepped closer to our coach. "I heard a scream coming out from the girl's changing room. I ran right away and found Mr. Ryan here sexually harassing my client, Ms. Stewart. When I got here, her towel was dropped on her feet. Mr. Ryan got his hand clasped over her mouth, and he was about to take advantage of her," he said calmly but sternly. I don't know what I would do without him. If he was a different bodyguard, Jake could have won this fight, but thank God I have Nick to protect me.

Ms. Fitzgerald turned to look at me directly. "Is this true, Miley?" she asked and I nodded my head. I was still in state of shock, so I couldn't speak yet. She then turned to Selena who's beside me; holding me together and trying to keep me from falling apart. "Selena?" she asked her.

Selena nodded. "I just got here a few minutes ago, Ms. Fitzgerald. I stayed in the shower a little longer than Miley, so she got here first. She went out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her body because she left her bathrobe here. But when I got here, I found Miley naked and crying on the floor, with her towel draped around her shoulders, barely covering her front. She was shaking and crying, and I grabbed her bathrobe in her locker and helped her wear it," she honestly explained and I hugged her tight, thanking her for being here for me.

"Okay, girls, get dressed. I need all five of you, including Jake, in the principal's office. I'll take Jake with me and you four could just follow," Ms. Fitzgerald said and we all nodded. She took Jake with her and I was thankful that the creep was gone.

My eyes met Nick's and I started to cry again. He rushed towards me worriedly and took me in his arms. "Shhh... I'm here, Mi. Are you hurt?" he asked as he rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. All I needed was his warm embrace and I stopped crying.

"If I didn't stay in the shower for a few more minutes, he could have not taken advantage of her," Selena said angrily, blaming herself for what had happened.

"It's not your fault, Sel," I mumbled as I smelled Nick's scent; it always calms me down.

He caressed my hair and kissed me softly on the lips, making me smile a bit. "It's okay... Do you want me to help you get dressed?" he asked and I shook my head. "Okay then, what do you want?"

I looked up in his eyes. I love how his eyes always looked peaceful.

"Just hold me," I requested and he held me tight in his arms. We stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding each other, and him comforting me.

Selena and Justin came into view after a while and now she's already dressed. She might have worn her clothes while Nick and I were busy hugging each other.

"Come on, Miles. Let's get you dressed," she said, holding my clothes.

I nodded and Nick released me from his warm embrace. I whimpered in the loss of contact and he seemed to notice it because he leaned in to kiss me lovingly. He helped me get up and Selena walked closer to me.

"Guys, please give Miley some privacy," Selena requested.

"Oh, sorry..." Nick muttered before he walked over to me again and caressed the side of my face. From the look in his eyes, I know he's worried.

"You're gonna be okay here with Sel?" he asked anxiously.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, but don't be too far away."

He smiled and kissed my lips again. "Yes, we'll just be on the other side."

I watched as Nick and Justin disappear from my view, and Selena started helping me wear my clothes.

* * *

><p>The meeting in the principal's office wasn't long. Thank God, Jake got suspended. He will also sign a contract that says he will not be allowed to come near me again, or he will be expelled.<p>

We're now on our way to our car so we could go home, and Nick held me by the waist protectively.

I looked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Could you sit on the backseat with me? Justin could drive, and Sel could sit at the passenger's seat," I suggested.

He smiled at me and kissed my cheek gently. "Of course, whatever you wish."

Justin and Selena caught the conversation, and they both agreed to my little request. Nick helped me get in the car and he sat beside me. I laced our hands together and I leaned onto his shoulder, smiling a little bit.

"Hey, my Miley's too quiet," he murmured as Justin started driving.

I sighed and looked up to him so I could look in his eyes. "Sorry, I'm just tired."

He smiled when our eyes met and he brushed his lips on the tip of my nose. "Hmmm, I understand."

I placed my other hand on his arm and I caressed it. "I just want to hold your hand. It makes me comfortable."

Our foreheads met and we both smiled at how cheesy we are right now.

"You're free to hold my hand anytime you want to," he murmured softly, only for me to hear.

We got in front of Selena's house. She turned towards me from the front seat, and she reached over to hug me. "Hey, call me if you need me, okay?"

I nodded my head. I am so blessed to have a best friend like Selena. "Yes, thank you Sel."

She pulled back, and Justin got out of the car to open her door for her. "No problem! Bye!"

"Bye!" both Nick and I said in unison, making us laugh lightly. We watched as Justin and Selena said their goodnight and goodbyes to each other and I scrunched up my nose when they started making out.

* * *

><p>We got home safely, and all three of us walked towards the maids' quarter so we could check on Jazzy.<p>

"Miley! Nick!" she happily exclaimed when she saw us enter the room.

"Hey, Jazz!" I greeted her, and Nick picked her up and kissed her softly.

"Annie taught me lots of things today!" she said proudly.

"Really? Like what?" Justin asked her.

Jazzy started telling us about her day with Annie, and thankfully, she had a good time and she can't wait to go back tomorrow. Nick also brought Annie a basket of fruits as a thank you gift to her.

"Would you do me a favor?" Nick asked Justin later on.

"Sure, what is it?" Justin asked.

"Would you please take care of Jazzy for a while? I'm just gonna take Miley upstairs," he told Justin and the younger man nodded.

It seems like Nick felt what I wanted him to do; I want him to walk me to my room, kiss me goodnight, and tell me that I'm going to be safe.

I kissed Jazzy goodbye before Nick and I walked upstairs to my room.

"Hey, you can leave now if you want," I said when we entered my room, and he dropped my bag on my couch.

He walked towards me and placed his hands on my waist. "No, go and get ready for bed. I'll wait for you."

I nodded and smiled before I hugged him. I took a quick bath and wore some sleeping clothes. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Nick sitting on top of my bed, waiting for me. He patted the space beside him, the middle part of the bed, and I happily climbed in and laid down on it. He pulled the covers and placed it over my body.

"Lie down," I requested and he did. He lay down beside me and took me in his arms.

"You saw me naked," I murmured while burying my face in his chest, catching the scent of his perfume.

He caressed my hair and kissed the top of my head. "It isn't a big deal."

I looked up to him and our eyes met. "It is. You've probably saw hundreds of naked girls with sexy body and I'm not like them," I told him. Insecurity was always my problem.

"You're beautiful," he said as he looked deeply in my eyes.

I blushed and bit my lower lip as I broke his gaze on mine. "You're just saying that to make me feel better," I said as I looked down to his chest.

He caressed the side of my face and made me look into his eyes again. "I mean it. I may have seen tons of naked girls in magazines or in the computer, but they are fake and photoshopped. Some parts are too big, and it isn't beautiful anymore. Yours have the right curves, the right size, it's just perfect."

I couldn't help but smile and I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. "You're making me blush," I gushed lightly.

"I love you," I heard him say, making me snap my head up to look if he's serious.

He was smiling at me cutely. I couldn't believe he just told me he loves me. "You love me?"

"Yeah, I want you to be mine. I don't want to see you with guys other than me," he told me with jealousy evident in his voice.

"What about Justin?" I teased.

He laughed and shook his head lightly. "Of course it's okay. You can talk to guys. What I mean is, I can't watch you date guys. I want you to be mine."

I bit my lower lip. I feel so in love right now. "Does that mean I get to be your girlfriend?"

"Only if you want me to be your boyfriend," he flirted, waking up the butterflies in my stomach.

"Okay, deal!" I said while laughing at our cheesiness. "Do you really mean it? Do I really have a beautiful body?" I asked him with a more serious tone this time.

"Yes, baby." He then caressed my arm, calming down my nerves.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me," I said as I held onto him tightly.

"You're welcome."

I leaned my head on his chest. I love listening to his heart beat; it's like music to my ears. "I love you too, Nick."

I closed my eyes as he continued caressing my back. He certainly knows how to make me fall asleep immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys! YAY! new update! hahaha I got too excited when I was able to finish this immediately. haha I know it isn't that long unlike the previous chapters, but I'm almost done with the draft of the next chapter. I think it would be long again. anyway... I hope you like where this story's going. Thank you for reading and reviewing! =)next chapters would be pretty much intense.<strong>

**Please do follow me on tumblr: nileyjelenalooover . tumblr . com **

**I have niley and jelena fanfics there =) and I revised LONG LIVE  
><strong>

_**xonileylooover**_


	10. You love me for who I am

**QUE SERA, SERA (WHATEVER WILL BE, WILL BE)**

**Chapter 9: ****You love me for who I am**

_**When I look at you**__**  
><strong>__**I see forgiveness**__**  
><strong>__**I see the truth**__**  
><strong>__**You love me for who I am**__**  
><strong>__**Like the stars hold the moon**__**  
><strong>__**Right there where they belong**__**  
><strong>__**and I know I'm not alone**_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

It was Friday morning and I just finished getting ready for school. I wore a nice purple dress, topped it with a white cardigan, and completed it with purple shoes and white bag. I smiled when I heard the knock on my door. I rushed towards it and felt happier when I saw his gorgeous face.

"Nicky!" I squealed as I hugged him.

He chuckled and walked us inside before closing the door. He cupped the side of my face with his hand before he kissed me softly.

"I've heard someone's going to Vanderbilt next week," he said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm going to take the College admission exam." Yeah, I'm excited to visit Vanderbilt. It's far away, but I want to see it. I heard a lot of positive feedback about the university.

"What universities have you applied to?" he asked as he sat on the couch. He pulled me by the waist and made me sit sideways on his lap.

I grinned as I sat on his lap. I like it when I sit on his lap; it's weird but it makes me feel special. "Stanford, UCLA, Princeton..." I answered, listing the universities I applied for college.

He smiled proudly and I felt his other hand caress my bare leg. "What degree are you going to take?"

"Political Science as a pre-law," I answered half-heartedly. I really don't like that as a major.

"Wow, that's big. Is that your choice?" he asked curiously. I know he felt what I felt. I know that he's got the feeling that I don't like to take that degree.

"No, it's my dad's." I shrugged helplessly.

"What's yours?" he asked, referring about my choice of degree. Does it really matter? It would just make me feel miserable. Miserable because I know I wouldn't be able to study whatever I want, but the real question is… What degree do I really want to study? That question was the hardest I was asked; it literally squeezed my brain because obviously, I actually haven't thought about it.

I looked at him to observe his facial expression. I didn't really know what I was expecting, but when I tried to read his expression, I was surprised. He really looked determined to know what I want to study.

"I don't know," I answered as my heart started to beat faster.

"What do you mean?" he asked with such curiosity in his eyes.

I bit my lip, contemplating whether I should really tell him what I feel or not.

"I don't know. I'm actually tired of studying. I just want to be happy," I admitted timidly. I might sound dumb to you, but it's the truth, studying is tiring. For me, at least.

"Can't you be happy while studying?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

I sighed. I knew this was coming. My heartbeat became faster than before, and I think I might faint any minute.

"You won't understand," I said as I got up and tried to get away, but his hands caught mine, and he got up and kissed my hands.

He looked in my eyes and I bit my lower lip nervously. "Calm down… Shhhh… You're too nervous. I can feel that your heart is beating very fast. Take deep breaths," he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

I heard his soothing voice and I tried my best to calm myself down. When my heartbeat turned to normal, he pulled away from me a bit, so we could look in each other's eyes.

"I'm here to listen. Tell me," he said softly.

"Just don't judge, okay?" I requested and he nodded.

"I won't." He sat back on the couch; pulled me closer to him, made me sit back on his leg, and kept his hands on my waist. I placed my hands on his shoulders and I couldn't help but smile when I felt his lips on mine. I like it so much when he kisses me. "You can tell me anything, princess."

I slumped and leaned on his body for support. I felt nervous but his touch on my cheek calmed me down, his stare made me feel confident, and his presence lightened-up my thoughts.

"I still don't know what career I want," I dreadfully admitted.

"Well, what is your favorite school subject?" he asked, attempting to lighten up the mood but managed to maintain the topic.

I bit my lip as I thought about the classes I enjoy attending. "English... Science..."

He smiled at me. "You better pick a degree that has something to do with that."

"My dad won't even let me," I spat out bitterly and groaned in irritation.

He ran his hand up and down my back, trying to soothe me. "Have you tried telling him?" he asked calmly.

"No... Because I know he wouldn't let me," I argued. I don't want to fight with Nick, but he doesn't know my dad well enough. My father gets what he wants, and even though I'm his daughter, he wouldn't still approve if I tell him I want to study a different degree.

"Baby, there's no harm in trying," he insisted.

"Okay, but even though I try, I know still can't pick my choice of career." I'm getting irritated and I don't want to fight with Nick. I don't want him to be mad at me. I don't want him to leave me.

"What do you see yourself ten years from now?" he asked. Thank God he had decided to drop it, for I would explode in front of him.

"Happy with my own family," I answered. I was shy about my answer but it's what I really think of.

He looked surprised or rather, amused, but in a good way. "Oh, so you want to be a mom?"

"That's my back up plan. It's really simple. I just want a happy life, maybe because my life has been complicated already. I don't want a difficult life of a lawyer or a politician just like my dad," I explained, trying to make a point. I truly want a simple life with a happy family. I just want to love and to be loved.

"I want to have a happy family too, and what I studied in college is what I want too. I want to protect people, especially a certain brunette beside me," he said with a smirk playing on his lips.

I couldn't help but blush. He's so good to me, and he really knows how to make me comfortable, even in the most awkward moments we've been to.

I moved closer to him and I kissed his cheek lovingly. I am so in love with this guy and I couldn't help it. "Thank you for being the best, Nick."

"It's my pleasure," he said as wrapped his arms tightly around my petite frame. "Mi?"

I looked at him. "Yeah?"

He tucked some strand of hair beneath my ear. "Don't be scared to tell me anything. I'll always listen, baby."

I smiled and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't believe how special I am to have a boyfriend like Nick. He's so sweet to me, and I couldn't ask for more.

* * *

><p>The soothing sound filled the room as my fingers danced along the black and white keys. I smiled and closed my eyes as I continued pressing the keys, and my heart soared as I listened to the music I was producing. I opened my eyes, letting the music continue to spill from my fingers. I started singing along to the music I've composed. I sang my heart out, trying to hit the notes I doubt I would, but still, no one could hear me downstairs, so I'm free to do whatever I want. I finished the song and I couldn't help but notice how light I felt after playing. It seems like I was recharged; all the negative thoughts and feelings were gone.<p>

"Have you tried applying for California Institute of the Arts?" the voice startled me, and I almost fell from my seat when I turned around to see who's in the room, but from the sound of his voice, I know it was him.

"Nick! What are you doing here?" Dang! I can't believe I didn't hear the door creak open or something. I usually hear footsteps when someone's approaching. Maybe I was too occupied, and the need to play and release all my tension prevailed within me.

"Annie told me you're here. I didn't know there's a music room here," he said as he approached me slowly. He was smiling, smiling really wide, like he had won the lottery or something.

You see, there's this big room in our mansion located at the third floor, just beneath the attic. This room became my favorite hang-out place since I was ten years old. My dad didn't know everything about this room, except that he knows this is just a storage room. So when I heard Nick's voice behind me, I didn't know what to do. I don't want anyone to know about this.

"Don't tell dad," I told him, scared at the thought of my father finding out about this little secret of mine.

His eyebrows furrowed and "Why?"

"He doesn't know this music room exists," I admitted. I don't know what to do and what to say. My mind was overloaded again, and I think I'm going to faint. It would be so much better if it happens; in that way, I'll have to worry about explaining later.

"What?" he asked confusedly.

"No one's supposed to know about this," I whispered.

"Even me?" he asked dramatically.

I sighed and moved towards the left end of the piano chair, so I could accommodate him. He sat beside me and I pressed the keys one by one, trying to gather the strength I need to be able to tell him. "The piano was my mom's. When she died, my dad wanted to get rid of it, but I begged my nanny to bring it up here. I chose this room because it has big French doors. It was easier for them to take it in."

"Oh, so how did you learn?" he asked as he held my hand in his'.

"When I was ten, I looked for piano lesson books and I studied by myself."

"You taught yourself?" he answered in amazement.

"Yeah, I wanted to be like mom." I smiled, remembering the efforts I did to learn how to play the piano and how to read notes. I know everything's worth it.

"What about the guitar?" he asked, eye-ing the guitar on the corner of the room. I can't believe he noticed it. How long has he been standing in the room a while ago?

"I was twelve when I learned how to play guitar. I taught myself too," I admitted. I am really proud of myself for accomplishing such things like this.

"The violin?" he added, pointing at the case of my violin on top of the table of my little living room set.

"Selena taught me. She had lessons when she was ten. When I first heard her play when we were sixteen, I told her right away that she had to teach me. That's how we became best friends." Yeah, Selena and I became close when we had music class together. She just transferred to my school at that year, and my so-called friends were being mean to me, so I befriended her. We clicked right away.

"Wow, you amazed me," he said as he looked in my eyes and caressed my hand with his thumb.

"I did?" I couldn't believe he was amazed by my revelations; I know I'm not that good with the instruments.

"Yeah, what about your singing?" he asked, making me feel embarrassed. I know I'm not that good in singing. He must have thought I sounded horrible. I didn't know I had company a while ago, so I just sang at the top of my lungs.

"Did I sound terrible? I'm sorry," I said, feeling flushed.

He let go of my hand and he then placed his arm around my waist, holding me close to him. "No, it was perfect. Did you have voice lessons?"

"No," I answered.

"You were so good, I'm so proud of you," he said, kissing my cheek lightly.

I sighed in content, but groaned when I felt myself blushing. I quickly covered my face with my hand shamefully. "Nick, you're making me blush."

He laughed lightly and pulled my hands away from my face. "Would you play something for me?" he asked with a serious expression on his face.

"No..." I said shyly. I bit my lip. I want to play for him, but I'm too shy. Of course I want to impress him, but I can't take the risk right now. I know I'm still not that good.

"Please, Mi?" he begged. He looked so cute and I know I'm gonna give-in easily.

I shrugged in defeat. "Okay, just one. What instrument?"

He smiled and thought for a moment. "Hmmm, piano."

I didnt know what to play, so I closed my eyes, smiled, and let my fingers press the right keys to whatever song I desired to play. I soon opened my eyes and played the song I wrote a few days after Nick became my boyfriend. It's a song entitled, when I look at you. I sang along the lines to my freshly written composition. I tried hitting the right notes as I sang, hoping he would get impressed. I finished the song and I got surprised when his lips attacked mine feverishly. He pulled me closer by the waist as our lips parted and our tongues danced around each other. He soon settled on nipping my lips and I did the same with him before we pulled away.

"I love you. You are so amazing," he whispered, smiling at me, as he caressed the side of my face.

I sighed contently, knowing he liked my performance. "No one has ever heard me play before, except Selena, Annie, and now you. Would you please not tell my dad?"

"Why not? He deserves to know how great you are," he argued calmly.

He was calm, but his answer got me freaking out. No, I couldnt risk this, not this one. "No! You don't understand! You don't know my dad! He doesn't want me to be distracted with this stuff. He only wants me to study. If he gets mad and finds out about this, he'll get rid of it all!" I stated frantically. I wasn't even aware of how I acted and delivered that little speech. I was freaking out, and everything seems too much for me.

Nick immediately came to my rescue. He pulled me in his arms and hugged me tight. "It's okay. I'm sorry, baby. You're just so great, and I want to scream it out loud so everyone will know," he explained.

I sighed and leaned on his chest for comfort. "I understand. I want that too."

"I love you, baby," he whispered.

We locked eyes. He moved forward so our noses would touch, and he brushed his nose on the tip of mine.

"I love you too," I answered before he pressed his lips on mine.

We soon pulled away a bit, and he caressed my hair. "Have you thought of applying for California Institute of the Arts?"

"Yeah, but I didn't, because I know I wouldn't be accepted," I said gloomily.

"How about sending them an audition tape?" he suggested.

"What? No!" I protested. I dont want to make a fool out of me.

"It's just for fun, Mi," he said in defense.

I bit my lip. It could be fun, but I dont want to let other people know. "I won't pass, anyway."

"But let's try, Mi. Just for fun. Let's just see if you'll be accepted. You don't have to enroll there if you got accepted. It's still your choice," he insisted and I groaned in defeat.

"Okay, fine." I suddenly became interested with auditioning. What if I got accepted? Would I move forward towards that path?

"Would you play another instrument for me? Guitar?" he requested, and it made me smile.

"Okay," I answered right away.

* * *

><p>I felt really happy that Nick still loves me. I mean, I thought he would freak out because I kept almost half of my life from him, but he understood me completely. I could never thank him enough.<p>

"I'm glad you let me in, Mi," he said as we walked back in my bedroom.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Was he talking about my bedroom?

"I'm glad that you opened up to me about this stuff. You love music, don't you?" Oh.

I smiled at the thought. I love music with my whole heart. "I do. I love it a lot. It's like my outlet. Whenever I feel upset, I would go there and play, write songs or compose pieces," I said excitedly. I was hoping he would come to the music room with me more often.

"You compose too?" he said in surprise.

I nodded. "Yes, here." I gave him a thick music book. "This is my song book. The first part is just lyrics, second is piano compositions, third is guitar, and fourth is for violin."

He took the book with an amazed look on his face. He opened it and his expression looked like he couldn't believe how much compositions are written there. "God, you're amazing, Mi."

"I'm not that good," I whispered before I bit my lip.

"You're a one special lady and I'm glad you're mine," he said as he pulled me closer to him by the waist and kissed my lips dreamily.

I opened my eyes and trilled in happiness. I couldn't help but bite my lower lip. I always do that when I feel nervous or super happy. "Thank you. Thank you for supporting me."

"I love you. I'll support you all the way," he said, making me blush. I couldn't even count how many times I blushed today!

"I love you too! You don't know how happy you made me by just being here." I grinned at him. I am so in love with this guy and no one could take that away.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Nick asked as I stayed in my position. I was sitting in front of my grand piano. My elbows were rested on top of the cover of the piano keys, and my face was buried in my hands. I was a wreck. My emotions were mixed and my hands are kinda shaky.<p>

"No, I'm nervous! There are four people here. I'm used to have just one audience," I complained. I know that Nick's already back to his spot behind me. I knew I was right when I felt his hand gently rub my back.

"You're gonna do great, baby. We're here to support you," he said as he placed a kiss on top of my head.

I heard Justin groan in boredom. "Come on, Miles. I'm the only one here who hadn't heard you play. I'm dying in excitement here."

We were here in the music room for about thirty minutes to record my audition tape. I still think it's useless because I know I'm not going to be accepted, I'm not that good yet, but Nick's been bugging me, and I couldn't help but fulfill his request. He promised me he would treat me breakfast for two weeks, so I kinda gave-in.

I took a deep breath and sat straight up. "Sorry, okay, I can do this."

Nick sat beside me for a while and kissed my lips softly before he left me at my seat, grinning from ear to ear. I closed my eyes again and placed my fingers over the black and white keys. I pressed the keys and opened my eyes, played the song I composed a week ago, and sang it.

I composed this song called "Forgiveness and love" a week ago. It's the same song I'm playing right now. It's about the roles of forgiveness and love in every relationship. The song basically talks about loving someone who seems to have flaws or mistakes, but you know him too much, you know he's better than what he thinks he is, and he's perfect in your eyes. You know that no matter what happens, you will always accept that person. And if you ever break-up, you know you will always love him, that you will always forgive him. Whether or not you would show him you love, it will always be there because that's just what forgiveness and love does to us.

The piece soon came to an end and my small audience applauded. Selena, Justin, and Annie, gave me their compliments. Their compliments certainly made me smile.

"You were so great!" Nick said as he walked towards me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you," I answered, feeling a little emotional.

"Is that okay?" I asked him timidly.

He chuckled. "Yes! Now, play another song, baby," he said excitedly.

"Nooo..." I whined, feeling uncomfortable to play them another piece.

"Please? Just one more?" he begged with a puppy-dog face.

I sighed and gave up. "Okay fine."

I played some more songs and soon enough, I became tired, so Selena, Justin, and Annie, went down, leaving me and Nick in the music room.

"You are the best girlfriend ever," he said as I walked over him. He was sitting on the couch and I plopped down beside him.

"Really?" I said with an astonished feeling within me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Yes, you are so talented, so kind-hearted, so intelligent, and so beautiful."

"You're making me blush," I said as I felt so shy. I bit my lower lip and I couldn't help but smile at him. I am so in love and I can't help it.

"You're so cute," he said as he kissed my cheek.

"And you are the best boyfriend ever because you always listen to me, and you love me for who I am." I looked in his eyes ever so deeply, and I smiled as I caressed his mop of curls. I don't know how we ended like this. A few months ago I only have this big crush on him, and now I'm falling in love with my body guard! The good news is… He's falling on love with me too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FINALLY! sorry it took me a while before I was able to update, but here you go! I hope you liked it! I will also be updating my tumblr fanfics: jelena one shots and Long live revised =) I hope you'll follow me: nileyjelenalooover<strong>

**I'll update tomorrow =)**

**Sorry, I've been VERY busy but I've started with chapter 10. I hope I'm gonna be able to finish it soon. =)**

** I'm very busy with work, school, writing, reading, tumbrin', tweetin', Facebookin', and fangirlin' =))))**

** I'm a very busy girl. hahaha but I love writing... writing is my #1 love ;)**

**Thank you for the reviews. If you liked this chapter, please review. If you wont review, I'll think you didnt like it. =/ LOL jk. =)))) dramatic much?**

**enjoy!**

_**xonileylooover**_


	11. Forgiveness and love

**AN: IMPORTANT AN AT THE BOTTOM. PLEASE READ IT =)**

* * *

><p><strong>QUE SERA, SERA (WHATEVER WILL BE, WILL BE)<strong>

**Chapter 10: Forgiveness and love**

_**The only thing that are hearts are made of**__**  
><strong>__**Are the acts of forgiveness and love**__**  
><strong>__**The only thing real when push comes to shove**__**  
><strong>__**Are the acts of forgiveness and love**__**  
><strong>__**Coz in the end no one loses or wins**__**  
><strong>__**The story begins again and again**__**  
><strong>__**With forgiveness and love**_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

I had been looking for Nick and Justin at the park for a few minutes already, but thankfully I had spotted them under a tree. I soon realized that Nick was talking to a lady who's probably a bit older than me. I felt a little jealous so I pulled Selena with me, and made my way towards the trio. While Selena and I were walking, I observed the lady talking to Nick. She looked decent and pretty, and I could tell she was flirting with my Nicky. I don't know what they are talking about, and I don't care, because I couldn't control myself anymore.

"You look jealous," Selena said while we were walking towards them.

"I'm not," I defended.

She shook her head in disbelief. "Come on, I know you, Mi. You're staring at her as if you want to fry her."

I rolled my eyes in return. I stopped walking as I felt a big wave of jealousy while I saw him write something on her notepad, maybe his number.

"Nick..." I called out. I didn't even think before doing it. I just want to pull him away from her. He's mine.

He turned towards my direction, and I bit my lip in anxiousness.

"Yes, Mi?" he asked sweetly. He looked so innocent.

"We need to go," I told him with a hint of desperation in my voice. He looked so cute, calm, and amazing, so I didn't want to ruin it by stressing him with my obnoxious jealousy.

He smiled warmly and nodded at me. "Okay, Mi, wait a minute."

I couldn't believe he would make me wait! He was just chatting with that girl; why can't he excuse himself from their intriguing conversation and leave with me? My lower lip trembled as I felt the pain in my heart. I didn't expect I would feel this way, but I feel jealous, I couldn't help it!

"Fine!" I spat out as I marched away from him angrily.

"Miley," he called, but I had gone back inside the school building in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours after the jealousy incident, and Nick kept following me around like a puppy. He said sorry a couple of times but I'm still upset, so I'm kinda trying to snob him. I kept Selena with me all the time, so she was also off limits to Justin too.<p>

"Mileyyy, would you please just make-up with Nick? My relationship is kinda on hold right now, and I miss Justin!" she whined when we entered the girls' comfort room.

"You still get to see and text him," I said as I faced the mirror and dabbed my face with some face powder.

Selena walked behind me, but she placed herself onto a spot where she could still be seen on the mirror. She placed her hands on her hips furiously and then looked me in the eye through the mirror. "But I want to hold his hand! I want to feel his arms around me! I want to kiss him!" she argued dramatically, like I'm the evil queen and she's the princess. Poor Selena. Geeezz! They had only been apart for like, three hours.

I rolled my eyes in irritation. "Sel! Ok fine, you go out there right now, kiss and hug him all you want, but when I got out, we're going to continue our act."

She sighed and walked towards the sink to wash her hands. "Mi, why don't you just hear him out first? You love him, right?" she asked sincerely.

"Do you want to be with Justin for a while or not?" I snapped at her. I'm not really in the mood to talk to Nick, and I don't want to argue with Selena.

"Ok fine!" she said as she bolted out of the room happily and swiftly.

I sighed as I felt alone in the restroom. I finished retouching my light make-up as several girls stepped in and out of the restroom. I walked out of the room as soon as I was finished. I looked around for Selena, and I ended up finding Nicholas Grey leaning onto the wall outside the rest room.

"What took you so long? I thought something terrible had happened while you were in there," he said dramatically.

I huffed and walked past him, ignoring him, as if I didn't see him.

"Mi, come on, please? Talk to me," he begged as he followed me. Great, where's my freaking best friend, Selena?

"I want to go home," I stated. I really felt so not in the mood to argue or even talk to him. Thank God he just shrugged in defeat and nodded as he led me to the principal's office so he could excuse me from my classes.

When we went out, Selena and Justin were waiting in the hallway and Sel ran up to me to hug me.

"You okay, Miles?" she asked worriedly when she pulled away.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. I wanna go home," I looked in her eyes, and I knew she got the message. Selena and I have been best friends for years, so we actually had developed a mutual understanding that only us two could understand.

She nodded. "It's okay. Get some rest."

Justin walked towards Selena, and I smiled as I watched them say goodbye to each other.

"Sorry if I can't stay with you, baby," he told her as he caressed her hands.

She chuckled. "It's okay," she said before she leaned and kissed him. Gosh, they look so cute when they kiss. Oh my God, that comment was insane. I got so jealous of them, so I cleared my throat to interrupt them.

"Ehem," I fake-coughed which caused them to both pull away. Selena sent me a death glare, while Justin blushed and scratched his head.

Nick, Justin, and I, walked Selena to her next class before we headed to the parking lot.

I walked with Justin beside me, and Nick was ahead of us.

"Sorry you weren't able to spend quality time with Sel today because of me," I told Justin while we were walking.

He shrugged but gave me a smile. "It's okay. I understand, but Nick's really upset."

"I'm just not in the mood today. When I saw him with the lady, I just really got pissed," I admitted.

"Nick really loves you, Miley," he told me.

I sighed. "I know. I'm just being stubborn. I'm still pissed."

"I hope you and Nick would be able to fix this today. It's better sooner than later," Justin said in a low tone as Nick made his way to the driver's side of the car.

"We eventually will." I nodded as he opened the car door for me and I slipped inside.

The car ride home was silent, and it was kinda creepy.

We got to the house in less than thirty minutes, and I was climbing up the stairs when I realized I left my books in the car. "Justin? Would you please get my books? I left it in the backseat."

"I'll get it," Nick said before rushing out.

Justin chuckled, and I rolled my eyes at him before walking to my room.

I was walking along the hallway towards my room, busy with my own thoughts, when I heard someone call my name. "Miley..." he called. I instantly knew it was Nick.

Before I could turn my body towards him, the books in his hands collided with the side of my right waist, hitting a very sensitive spot.

"Ouch!" I shrieked in pain.

"What's that?" he asked worriedly as I shielded the side of my waist with my hands. God, it hurt so much! I bit my lower lip to prevent myself from screaming, but my tears fell freely from my eyes. He got more worried when he got the chance to flip the hem of my blouse up and he saw my bruise. "Where did you get this?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing," I said as I yanked my blouse down and dragged my pained body towards my room.

"Where did you get it?" he asked again as he trailed behind me.

I sighed. There's no point in lying, so I've decided to tell the truth even if sounds stupid of me. "I hit myself with the sink in the girl's bathroom."

"I'm sorry," he told me as he pulled my shoulder bag from me, so she could carry it. I expected he would laugh at me, or make fun of me, but he didn't. He really looked concerned.

"Just go home, Nick," I said as I walked inside my room.

"Baby," he called sweetly and almost desperately.

"Go away, Nick," I said as I sat on the edge of my bed and took off my shoes.

Like what I have expected him to do, he dropped my stuff on the floor before he made his way towards my direction.

"Is your bruise still hurting?" he asked me sincerely as he sat beside me on the bed.

"I'm fine!" I said annoyingly.

"Shhh. Come here, baby," he said as he carefully wrapped his arms around me, afraid he might put pressure on my bruise. I didn't have the strength to pull away. My bruise really hurt, and his warm embrace soothed me. I gave up and wrapped my arms around him in return. I couldn't help but stop ignoring him.

We just stayed like that for a few moments, just hugging each other, making up for the time we missed each other. How did I become so stubborn like that?

"Just lie down here and I'll get you an ice pack, okay?" he instructed as he helped me lie down comfortably on the bed.

I soon got left alone in the room, and I waited for him to come back. Luckily, he came in the room after three to five minutes, holding the ice bag in his hand. He sat beside me and lifted my blouse to inspect my bruise.

"Do you like to change your pants into comfy ones?" he asked, talking about my skinny jeans. I nodded and he mumbled something about getting fresh clothes from my closet. He got up and walked inside my walk-in closet.

He came back in the room holding fresh clothes. He helped me undress myself, and onto the comfortable clothes he got from my closet. He then inspected my bruise again, and he gently placed the ice bag over it. I hissed at the coldness of the ice and the stinging of the bruise, but the pain soon numbed away.

"Were you jealous?" he asked me. He was serious and not just asking it to tease me. He really wanted to know if I got jealous.

I closed my eyes for a moment. "You made me jealous."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I didn't mean to make you jealous," he explained anxiously.

I opened my eyes. "Are you sure?"

He took my hand in his own ones, and he kissed the back of my hand sweetly. "Yes, and I dont want a jealous and grumpy Miley," he teased, but I know he meant it.

I chuckled and squeezed his hand. "Don't make me jealous again."

"I won't. You're my only girl, Mi," he said before dropping a kiss on my forehead.

"But I'm too young. You should be dating women your age," I confessed frustratingly.

"But I love you," he replied, and it sent my eyes towards his chocolate brown ones.

I know his reply was short and simple, but I could feel that it's the truth. It's the only thing I wanted to hear.

"I love you too. Promise me you wouldn't look on other women; that you wouldn't get too interested about them anymore," I told him anxiously. He smiled at me and brushed his lips on mine softly.

"Not anymore, because I already have you," he said sincerely. What he told me totally made me smile from ear to ear. It made me feel special. I have never felt special for a long time.

"I'm sorry if I doubted you," I told him. I was aware that anxiousness was evident in my voice. I really felt so down because I didn't trust him enough.

"It's normal," he muttered. "What did you feel?" he asked curiously.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "I got scared. I really love you and I don't want to get heartbroken again."

"I won't hurt you. I will protect you. I would even protect you from myself if it comes to that," he told me sweetly.

I remembered my father; if he knew about this, he would make sure that Nick and I would separate, and I don't want that to happen. He doesn't like me to be distracted. His concern is towards my focus on studies.

"Daddy shouldn't know about this," I said in a low voice.

"I know. When he finds out, I'm gonna be fired," he said, sighing in defeat.

I looked up in his eyes. "I don't want that to happen."

"I won't let that happen. I don't wanna leave you unprotected," he told me sincerely.

"Is that all?" I teased as I bit my lip.

"I don't want to leave my love with some other guards who aren't sincere on protecting her," he told me, sending butterflies inside my tummy.

I giggled and kissed his lips lovingly. "Now I know why I liked you. You want to protect me not just because you're going to be paid."

"Tell me about your old bodyguards," he requested.

"I think I had four major bodyguards; Alec, Drew, Josh, and Dean. They are all douche bags. They don't really take care of me. They just guard around. You're the only one who made an effort to get to know me. That is why you are my favorite," I admitted. I could feel myself blush after telling him that, and if was confirmed when I heard him laugh. He would always laugh when he would see me blush.

"And?" I asked.

He looked at me lovingly, and I couldn't help but feel so head over heels in love with him. "You are my love," he murmured before kissing me deeply.

* * *

><p>Nick and I were acting all sweet again, and I was thankful that whenever there would be ladies flirting with him, he would act polite instead of flirting with them back.<p>

We were hanging out in the mall with Selena after school, and we were doing a little shopping. I was alone in one corner, looking all through the racks of clothes, trying to find something I like, when an old guy, probably in his forties, approached me.

"Aren't you Mr. Robert Stewart's daughter?" he asked in a nice tone, but I could sense that he's just faking.

"Ummm…" I felt scared and I didn't know what to say. Where the hell is Nick?

He seemed to notice my anxiousness. "No, I mean no harm. My daughter looks up to you. She's fifteen years old and she wants to study in your school and be close to you," he said, trying to light up the mood. "She was with me a while ago, but she's outside the store now, waiting for her mother. Would you please do me a favor and meet her?" the old man asked.

I looked around for Nick, Selena, or Justin, but I didn't find them. "Umm, I think I should ask my bodyguard first," I said as I tried to walk away from him.

He walked towards me and gave me a smile that looked like sincere, but looked like sick to me. "Please? She really wants to meet you. It won't take too long," he said as he took a grip on my arm.

I panicked a little, but I didn't dare show him. He started to pull me with him, but I tugged for my arm. "I can't leave this place without my body guard."

He didn't say anything, but he tightened his grip on my arm and tugged me towards the exit of the store. I looked around the area and I wasn't able to find a single person lurking around. Where the hell are the people here? I got so scared that I screamed, "Help!"

The man looked at me with anger evident on his face. "Shut up!" he growled at me. He covered my mouth with his big hand, and he picked me up. I struggled away from his filthy hands, but he was too strong. I thought of self defense, but I really felt so scared that I didn't know what to do. I remembered one thing, though. I bit hard on his hand that was covering my mouth. He yelped in pain and released me. I ran away, but my body collided with another one, and I screamed in horror.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: cliff hanger! hahaha tell me what you think =) please review<strong>

**Thanks for all your love and reviews! I really appreciate them. I couldn't live without you guys! =) **

**I've been having big problems lately, and one of them is that I'm gonna leave the degree I'm studying, which is BS Computer Science, and shift to AB Major in Creative Writing or AB Major in Literature =) people in my home are like... against with it, most probably because they haven't read any of my works. They don't think I don't have IT to be a writer. But how about you guys? I know that you all have read my stories. Do you think I'd be a good writer? I really want to improve it so bad! ahahaha=) please please please REVIEW about it and this chapter. I'm really feeling down nowadays, and writing never failed to give me happiness. =) same with your awesome reviews, so pleaseee? make me happy again? =) i love you guys!  
><strong>

**Thanks to my friend, Shannen for helping me with my grammar. =) Love ya girl!  
><strong>

**I have the rest of this story written in an outline, soooo... watch out hahaha =)**

_**xonileylooover**_


	12. I will rise steadily

**QUE SERA, SERA (WHATEVER WILL BE, WILL BE)**

**Chapter 11: ****I will rise steadily sailing out of their reach**

_**No, they can't take this precious love**__**  
><strong>__**I will always have inside me**__**  
><strong>__**Certainly the Lord will guide me where I need to go**_

_**They can say anything they want to say,  
>try to bring me down<strong>__**  
><strong>__**But I won't face the ground,  
>I will rise steadily sailing out of their reach<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Oh Lord**__**, t**__**hey do try**__**  
><strong>__**Hard to make me feel that I don't matter at all  
>but I refuse to falter<strong>__**  
><strong>__**In what I believe or lose faith in my dreams**_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

I kept screaming, most especially when the man's hands closed around my figure. But he didn't hurt me, he hugged me tight instead. It was then that I realized the familiar scent of his cologne. It was Nick. I immediately wrapped my arms around his waist and cried as I leaned my head on his chest. "It's me. I'm here, baby," I heard him say.

I heard a lot of yelling and other noises, but I focused more on the sound of Nick's heart beat. He picked me up in his arms and carried me bridal style. I felt so scared, that I couldn't do anything but cry. He made me feel safe, though; I was very thankful for that.

I soon heard my best friend call my name. "MILEY!" Selena yelled, and soon I found her hugging me, while I was still being carried by Nick. "Oh my God, where were you! I got so scared! We were all worried!" she told me with a frantic expression on her face.

Nick muttered something to Selena about not stressing me out, and soon I found myself being taken inside the backseat of the car. He sat beside me. Selena slipped in the front seat, while Justin stayed at the driver's seat. Nick pulled me closer to him, and he kissed my cheek softly. "We're going to drop by the police station, and then we're going home, okay?" he said and I nodded my head.

I could still feel myself shaking. I wanted to stop but I can't calm myself down. Nick noticed it too, so he picked me up and placed me on his lap.

"Are you hurt?" he asked me worriedly.

"I'm just scared," I admitted, and he made me look in his eyes.

In his eyes I found worry, love, and of course, safety.

"I'm sorry I lost track of you. If I was with you, this wouldn't have happened," he told me worriedly.

"It's my fault. I was the one who separated from you guys," I said with my shaky voice. I still felt scared. Tears spilled from my eyes and my body shook in fear.

"You're shaking," he whispered anxiously. He squeezed me in his arms soothingly, and he kissed my lips gently. Just one kiss and I stopped shaking. It was an amazing experience. I couldn't believe how just one kiss threw away all the fear I had inside of me. "All better?" he asked, and I nodded as I leaned onto his chest.

We arrived at the police station, and Nick came in with me for the interrogation. I found out that there was a commotion outside the mall when I was alone with the stranger inside. My other bodyguards found some suspicious individuals surrounding the area. My bodyguards were right; the people they caught were members of a gang against my dad, and the creepy old man who talked to me earlier was a part of it. Nick and Justin, together with a few bodyguards, had to split up to find me inside the mall. I felt so relieved that Nick found me, because I don't know what I would do if he didn't find me.

We got home after the interrogation with the police. I felt safer now that I'm home. Selena and I were lying in my bed, watching a movie with Jazzy, while waiting for Nick and Justin come back from a meeting with my father. The door soon opened, and the two men walked in.

"What did he say?" I asked Nick. I was hoping my father would send me down to his office and see for himself if I was okay.

"He told us to stay for the night. We're going to use one of the guests' rooms, so in case something happens, we'll be here," he told me.

I sighed. I knew it was too good to be true. He soon caressed the side of my face to soothe me.

Jazzy tugged on the hem of my shirt. "We'll be fine, Miley. Nicky is here to protect us. He protected me from monsters when I was little. He's a good one," the little girl said, trying her best to cheer me up. I smiled at her and kissed her chubby cheek.

On the other hand, Selena got up and looked at my direction. "Since, I'm planning to stay here with Miley too, why don't we switch places? Nick, you could stay here in Miley's room, and I could go to the guests' room with Justin," she suggested and I rolled my eyes. She just wanted to sleep with Justin.

"Okay," we all replied.

Selena borrowed some of my clothes first before leaving the room with Justin.

"Baby, you okay?" Nick asked when we finally got to be alone. Well, not totally alone because Jazzy was on the couch, playing with her toys.

"Yeah," I said before he leaned down and kissed my lips gently.

"I'm gonna change first, okay?" he said before he walked in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Ready to go to sleep, my princesses?" Nick asked when he finally got out of the bathroom.<p>

"Yeah," Jazzy and I answered in unison. He picked up Jazzy and laid her beside me. He soon laid down on my other side and took me in his arms. I giggled after a few moments, because Jazzy was fast asleep.

"Hmmm," I trilled when I placed my head on Nick's chest; my new pillow.

I love him so much.

"I'm glad you're okay, baby," he told me. I smiled and propped my upper body sideways with my elbow, so I could look at his gorgeous face.

"What would you do if something bad happened to me? What if the guy was able to take me with him?" I asked him curiously, as I caressed his buff chest with my fingers.

"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for being so irresponsible," he told me with anxiety evident in his voice. "I would do whatever it takes to find you." He caressed the side of my face and he pulled me down closer against him. He grabbed my face and desperately kissed me. He kissed me hard and deep, and I liked its intensity.

He then rolled us over so he could be on top, and he pulled away from the kiss. He laid back on the bed and I scooted closer to him.

"You're safe. Good night, Mi," he murmured as he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you," I said as I placed my head on the crook of his neck.

"I love you too," he answered while caressing my back.

Everything just seems to be perfect even though you know that on the inside, your life was a mess. But moments like this proves that no matter how hard you go through in your life, you will always have these people who would comfort you, kiss you, and hold you at the end of the day.

* * *

><p>My security guards got more alarmed after the incident at the mall. Nick got so overprotective of me. He insisted on going with me inside the comfort room and the girls' locker room. He got so paranoid at all stuff; it was kinda annoying sometimes. But he always acted sweet to me, and it made me feel so special.<p>

A week has passed, and thankfully, nothing alarming had happened. I started to get acceptance letters from universities I applied to, and one certain letter really bothered me most.

Nick and I were sitting on the couch in my bedroom, checking out my acceptance letters.

"Whoa! Miley, you got in! I'm so proud of you!" Nick said excitedly while reading the letter from California Institute of the Arts.

I didn't smile. It was obvious that I was being dramatic over the results. I should be happy I got accepted at all colleges and universities I applied to. But why am I still so bothered with just one result? I felt so confused and I don't know what to do anymore.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed my anxiety.

"I didn't expect I would get in, Nick," I told him honestly. I didn't think I would be affected this much.

He caressed the side of my face dearly, and he made me look in his eyes. "You are great, Mi," he said, emphasizing the word "great".

I sighed. "I shouldn't be bothered about this. I'm still going to pick Harvard," I said, convincing myself more than anyone in the world.

Nick leaned in and kissed me softly. Our lips touched and it sent shivers down my spine. "I'm with you no matter what decision you make. Just think about this first, okay?"

I nodded and leaned onto his chest. I thought he's going to pressure me into music career, but he didn't. He told me that he's going to support me whatever my decision would be. I felt so thankful that I have someone who understands me completely, someone who would be there for me against all odds.

* * *

><p>I've been playing the piano nonstop for over an hour now, trying my best to clear my head and choose what the most appropriate college degree is for me. I love music. I would love to be a great musician someday. But what should I do? My dad was expecting me to follow his footsteps. He's going to be happy when he finds out I got accepted at Harvard. Finally, I'm going to make him really proud. I worked hard for this. I just hope he would appreciate more. But I was still so confused and stuck in the middle. Harvard University and Law, was his choice. What about mine? Should my choice be heard?<p>

"Hey," I heard someone say.

I turned around and found Nick peeking through the slightly open door. I sighed and placed my head on my hands. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Play anything, princess," he whispered in my ear as I felt his arms wrap around my tiny body.

"I can't," I whispered.

He sat beside me, made me sit straight, and pulled me in his arms. It felt comforting to have someone hold you through your tough times.

"Why, baby?" he asked sincerely.

I looked up into his eyes and he caressed the side of my face lovingly. "Because every time I play, it just makes me want to play more, to play forever."

"You could still go to Harvard and you could still get to be the musician you have always wanted to be," he suggested, lifting a block off from the weight I've been carrying in my heart.

I shook my head. "I can't. I'm gonna be real busy in Harvard. I'm not gonna be able to go back here and be in this room more often," I said problematically.

"We'll take all your music stuff to your new pad once you get in Harvard," he offered and I could really feel that he's doing his best to help.

"But if my music stuff would be there, then I won't be able to focus," I added. I really like to bring all of this with me, but if I'll go to Harvard, I'm gonna need to study real hard.

"But it's your happiness, Mi," he reasoned, which is true. Music has been my outlet for emotions since I was ten. I couldn't just leave it like that.

But I need to make sacrifices. "I need to give it up," I told him.

He gave me a small smile; a smile of support. "I don't care what decision you are going to make, as long as it would make you happy," he said.

"Thank you, Nicky," I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"It's not a problem. I love you, Mi." he leaned in and linked his lips to mine. His kisses were slow and passionate. I love it like that.

"I love you too, baby," I said when I pulled away. "Would you stay with me for the night?"

He smiled and looked me in the eyes. "Of course, Mi."

Nick asked Justin to babysit Jazzy for the night. Justin was okay with it, so Nick was able to stay with me, of course, without my dad's knowledge. Nick and I slept around nine in the evening. His arms made me feel safe and comfortable, but his existence alone, made me feel so loved. He caressed my back, a gesture I learned to love, and he whispered soothing words in my ear. I was fast asleep, but I woke up at one am. I glanced at Nick and I smiled at his peaceful state. I wasn't feeling sleepy anymore, so I have decided to do something that might tire myself. I kissed his cheek and slipped out of the bed slowly.

I wrote him a post-it note and slipped out of the room quietly, afraid I might wake him up.

* * *

><p>I'm back in the music room. I have been sitting here for two hours, just playing and writing. I just wanted to relax and feel free, and I thought playing the piano might be a big help. The door opened and revealed a disheveled looking Nicholas Grey. He shot me a cute smile and I couldn't help but smile back.<p>

"Hey, I got your note. Can't sleep?" he asked as he sat on the couch beside me. I placed the guitar on top of the coffee table, and i sighed in tiredness.

I felt defeated. I couldn't give up music. It's my life. "Music is what keeps me going. I might go crazy if I don't play or sing anything. I couldn't give it up, Nick," I admitted.

I felt so frustrated and scared because honestly, I don't know what to do with myself anymore.

"You don't have to. You can do both," he told me.

"I need to tell you something. Please hear me out?" I looked at him with nervousness boiling within me.

"I will. Go on." He held my hand securely and nodded his head for me to speak.

I started to hesitate, but I couldn't take it anymore. I need to pour this out, and I know Nick would listen. I know I could always count on him. "I don't want to be a lawyer, I don't want to be a politician, I don't want arguing with other people, I don't want other people hating on me just because I made a mistake I didn't mean to, and most of all, I don't want a crazy life. I just want a simple life with a healthy and happy family."

My hands were shaking, and my head was bowed down when I was finished talking. I felt so scared of what he might think of me, but releasing all my tensions helped a lot. I soon found his hand caressing the side of my face, and then he made me look up to him. He kissed me softly. I loved the feeling of finally having someone who understands you. I couldn't believe him. He's too amazing for me. He's all I've been waiting for.

I opened my eyes and I found him smiling at me. His gentle caresses made me sigh in delight, and I couldn't help but smile back too. "What do you see yourself ten years from now?" he asked me.

"Happy with my music. I want to be able to influence people with my music. I also see myself with my own family and little babies. I see myself with you and small versions of us," I answered, giggling a bit.

"I want to have a family with you, Mi. I want it so bad. And you're an excellent musician. Follow your heart, Mi. Know what your heart desires. Remember that this is your life, not mine and not your dad's," he reminded me, and I couldn't ask for more. He's the best boyfriend I could ever ask for.

"I can't see myself as a lawyer or a politician, but what would other people think when they find out I'm going to study music? They would think I'm stupid for wasting my knowledge. I mean, I know I have a good academic standing, and then people would think I would be throwing it away when I focus on music."

"Don't mind about what people would think. They aren't the one who's going to live your life. You can't please them, Mi. You're the one who's going to go through the tough times, not them. You're the one who's going to get all the benefits, not them. If you think this is right, then do it."

I nodded. He's right. But I'm still indecisive. "I'm still scared. What if it won't work out?"

"I'm sure being a musician is your biggest dream, and I'm pretty sure it's your goal to prove them wrong that you are going to be successful in this career path. When you love what you're doing, there's no doubt that you'll do whatever it takes to be good in it," he told me. It erased all my doubts and fears. I felt that a lot of weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Thank you so much," I said as I hugged him tight.

"I love you, I want you to do what you think is right for you," he whispered while kissing my hair.

I pulled away a bit, so I could lean in and give him a kiss he deserves a lot. "You're my angel," I told him lovingly. I blushed a bit, but he just chuckled. I soon remembered my dad. I have to find a way to tell him. It would be difficult to explain this to him. "What about my dad?" I asked again. My dad's practically the hardest part I have to deal with.

He smiled and caressed my face softly. "Tell him your plans, make him understand."

"I'll tell him later," I said. I felt nervous and he rubbed my back to soothe me.

"Okay. You can do it," he told me.

I'm quite not sure I can do it.

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath and knocked on the door of my dad's office. When he's home, he spends most of his time here, of course still working non-stop. It's past nine in the evening, but I know he's still working. I really planned earlier that I'm gonna talk to him about college, so here I am with my knees shaking.<p>

"Come in," I heard him shout from the other side of the door.

I opened the door and walked inside the room nervously. "Dad?"

He looked up from his desk and glanced at me before turning back his attention to his paper work. "Yes, Miley? Need anything?"

I sighed and played with the hem of my shirt anxiously. "Would you please stop whatever you are doing and hear me out first?" I didn't mean to sound rude, but I really felt so uneasy thinking I would soon be declaring World War III.

"Sure, but make it real quick. Sit down." He placed the pen and a bunch of papers down on the desk, and then he looked up to me.

I sat down on the vacant seat in front of his desk. "I just need to let this all out," I said, feeling tensed and crazy, over-thinking a lot of things. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a while before opening them again. "I-I have received all of my acceptance letters," I told him as I handed him a few papers. I was aware that I stuttered, but I need to make myself calm down, so I just kept thinking happy thoughts.

"Did you get Harvard?" he questioned.

"Yes, but-" I spoke, but got interrupted.

"Whoa, you passed all? Good job," he told me, feeling satisfied of the results. That's it? No _"I'm proud of you, Miley"_ or whatever words of appreciation? "Wait, what's this?" he added, and I bit my lip anxiously. "You applied to an arts school?" he asked, confused.

I sighed and felt so scared, while my palms started to get sweaty. "Yes, it was just for fun and I got accepted. I sent them a tape and I didn't think I would get in."

"For fun, huh? Then this shouldn't be here," he said bitterly and threw the letter inside the trash bin.

My heart felt like it got cut in halves and I couldn't believe how much pain I felt. I ran towards the trash bin and grabbed my acceptance letter. "I want it dad! I want to study music," I told him when I got up. It was my first time to throw a fit like this, and I felt childish but I don't care.

"I thought we talked about this already," he said confusedly.

"I don't want to study law," I demanded.

"Fine, then study business. I'm sure I could give them a call." He looked at me sternly. Why couldn't he just accept the fact that I want to be different than what he wants me to be.

"I want to study music, dad."

"You won't have a future with a music career," he told me. It hurt a lot to hear that from your own father.

I was nearly on the verge of tears, but I felt so strong, like I want to fight hard. "How would you know? You even haven't heard me play! You are not the one who holds my future! You can't force me to do anything anymore," I said as I felt a little brave.

"You wanted to be successful, right? Go to Harvard and study law, just like me." That's the thing. I don't want to end up like him.

I let out an offensive laugh and glared at him as if he did something ridiculous. "I don't want to grow up and be like you! All you do is work and work! You spend more time with your workers than your own daughter!"

His eyes looked intensely at me, and it made me feel a little scared. "You're worthless, you know that? Why can't you understand that I'm doing this for you? I always give you what you want. Hell, I could buy you your own mansion if you want to," he told me. I couldn't believe he called me worthless. I lived every day of my life trying to please him, and he didn't seem to appreciate my existence. When will he realize that money isn't what I really need from him?

I started crying as I looked at him. I need to tell him. I need to tell him how much I yearned for his love. "I don't need any of it. I just want to be loved. Ever since mom died, you never paid attention to me. I did everything you said just so you would notice me, but you didn't give a damn. I don't want to please you anymore! I'm sick of it!"

"Don't you know by now how much I hated you? But even though I hate you I still give you what you need. If it wasn't for you, your mother would be here by now!" he growled at me, and I felt so timid. The truth really does hurt.

Just one reply and my world came crashing down. My whole body shook slightly as sobs escaped from my lips. "It wasn't my fault!" I screamed at him.

"I gave you everything and this is what you pay me back? A lousy career? You don't even have a background in music. You didn't take any lessons. I'm sure you're gonna sound horrible. I don't want you to put dirt on the Stewart family name, Miley Ray. Do what I ask you to do. You'll thank me in the future," he told me insensitively. Doesn't he have a heart?

"You're the most selfish person I have ever known!" I screamed at him before running out of the office. I ran up to my room and grabbed my bag before running down again. I ignored the maids as I cried helplessly. I don't know what to do anymore. I just cried. All I wanna do is cry. I just felt like leaving, so I did. I risked my safety, I risked my protection, and I risked my life. I just want to leave. When I got out of the house, I felt better. But when I got past the gate, I didn't know what to do. It's my first time to run away from home. It's my first time to leave this house without protection. I was scared, but I want to run away, to find someone who would comfort me. I saw a cab and called it. Thank God it wasn't taken. I gave the driver _his_ address. I just know he would make me feel better. He's the only one who could understand me. The cab brought me to his house. I paid the driver and walked towards the house. I knocked on the door and tears fell from my eyes as I waited for him in agony. A few minutes later, the door opened and revealed a disheveled looking Nick.

"Miley?" he asked frustratingly. He looked surprised but he immediately pulled me inside the house.

I ran into his arms and sobbed on his chest. "Please... Please let me stay for the night."

"Hey, baby, you can stay here," he said as he closed his arms around me. "Do you want something? Tell me. I'll do anything," he asked.

I buried my face on his chest and the scent of his cologne calmed down my nerves. "Just... Just hold me," I requested.

"Shhh... It's okay, baby. I'm here," he whispered.

I held onto him tightly, never wanting to let go. He picked me up bridal style, and he kissed me gently on the lips as he carried me to the living room. I felt so happy and loved when I'm with him. He looked me in the eyes and he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back even though my eyes were filled with tears; he was contagious. The sparkle in his eyes proved his love for me. I never saw him look at other girls the way he looks at me.

He's the only person who ever appreciated everything I have done. I don't care at the fact that he's just my bodyguard, or he's a few years older than me, the most important thing is we love and support each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update! xD I hope you liked it. I really worked hard on it. Sorry for some typo and grammar errors. LOL especially on the last part hahaha. I'm sooo sleepy! so sorry. What do you think? hahaha Miley's character is a lot like me in this story, well except with the romance part and the excessive drama. LOL But don't judge! = That's just what I feel, and I write what I feel. It's funny because when I planned this story, I didn't think this would happen to me. LOL. it's really freaky. **

**Thank you for reviews, btw. I really appreciate your words of encouragement. ALL OF YOU. =) I think we have a different school/college system here in our country. Or maybe I'm not that aware of colleges/universities where you could take double major at the same time. haha But in the college where I'm currently enrolled, all the degree programs they offer are computer and engineering, so basically, we don't have a creative writing subject LOL. I WISH WE HAD! I just realized that programming is not for me. BELIEVE ME, IT'S CRAZY! haha It's not like I don't want to continue because I feel like I'm going to fail, but because of a sudden change of my perspective. LOL that's so deep hahaha. I don't want to make programs or softwares that would help people with their work or something like that... I want to be able to touch the lives of the people directly. Ya know... like Miley and other celebrities. I want to be like them. I want to inspire and entertain, and hope I would make a change. cheesy. When I was a kid, I wanted to be a singer. LOOOOOOL! But I'm too shy hahaha. So when I found the writing talent God gave me, I thought that maybe this is the answer to my prayers. hahaha I know God won't go down here and give me the exact answer to my prayers. Instead, he would give me an instrument and an opportunity to get what I want. I just have to work hard for it. ;) I hope you would think like that too. **

**ONE MORE THING! Since writing degree graduates aren't in demand right now, maybe when I graduate it's going to be in demand! LOOOL look at the bright side! hahaha  
><strong>

**I'm a bit old school, really. hahaha I still prefer actual books over e-books. LOOOL**

**OH MY GOD THANK YOU FOR READING MY RANT! LOOOOOOL SORRY! xD PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**xonileylooover**_


	13. Broken inside

**QUE SERA, SERA (WHATEVER WILL BE, WILL BE)**

**Chapter 12: ****Brok****en**** inside**

_**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way  
>She felt it everyday<br>And I couldn't help her  
><strong>**I just watched her make the same mistakes again**_

_**What's wrong, what's wrong now**_  
><em><strong>Too many, too many problems<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs<strong>_  
><em><strong>She wants to go home, but nobody's home<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's where she lies, broken inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Broken inside<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

It was a chilly evening, and I was glad that Nick has decided to put fire on the fire place. The warmth somehow soothed me. All I wanted was to have Nick beside me, but he was in the kitchen getting a glass of water I have asked for. He then came back and gave me a glass of water that I soon got grateful for, because my throat felt relieved from all the crying I have done. He placed a cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table, while I sat on his couch hugging my knees.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked as he sat beside me.

"No, I just wanna cry," I told him with my weak voice. My lower lip quivered and he pulled me in his arms immediately. I felt his strong arms lift me up, and he sat me on his lap. The warmth of his body relaxed my stiff one, and I couldn't help but just give in.

I soon felt his hand softly caressing the side of my face as he made me lean onto his chest. "I hate to see you cry, but if it helps, well, just cry and I'll be the one to kiss you and wipe your tears."

He was so sweet to me. I could really see the concern in his eyes. I didn't want him to worry that much, but I knew it just proved that he really cared for me.

"I was scared I won't be able to get here safely," I finally admitted.

"You could have just called me so I was able to pick you up. You know I would do anything for you," he added. He held my hand in his own and he kissed it softly. "Don't ever do that again. It's dangerous, baby. I wasn't there for you and I'm sorry," he said while he held me and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm just going crazy," I mumbled.

"It's okay. You're here now, and I'm here. I'm gonna take care of you." He sounded real worried.

I looked up to him; his eyes were focused on mine, and I couldn't help but feel weak in the knees. "Thank you for everything, Nicky."

I felt thrilled with his touch as he brushed his thumb across my cheek. It was crazy. We have known each other for a while already, but I still felt like a giddy thirteen year old girl whenever he smiled at me, gazed at me, touched me, and kissed me. He was the only guy that made me feel so in love.

We both noticed I still have my bag slung on my body, so Nick helped me get it off me. He then grabbed my bag and smiled at me. "What do you have here?" he asked curiously as he inspected the bag.

"Oh, just my phone, wallet, make up kit, and notebook. I remembered I have written your address in my notebook, so I have decided to come here," I explained.

"Did you got in a fight with your dad?" he asked. I wanted to tell him everything, but it was just too much for me at the moment.

I looked up to him sadly, and I knew that he knew what I meant.

He tucked some strands of my hair beneath my ear, and I smiled a little as he gazed at me. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," he said sweetly.

I blushed at his sweetness, and I mumbled, "Thank you," as I buried my face on his chest.

"I love you. I'll give you everything you need," he said as he held me.

"I just need you." My voice cracked a bit because I was trying to hold back my tears. But his words filled my mind and heart with love, and I felt like I wanted to cry because of my unexpected emotions.

I sighed contently when he got up and carried me. All I wanted was to snuggle with him in his bed.

He brought me inside one of the two bedrooms, and I smiled at how clean and organized his room was. He laid me on a bed, and I glanced around to look for Jazzy. I saw the little girl sleeping peacefully in her own small bed beside Nick's. Nick held out some clothes for me, so I smiled at him and grabbed the clothes, his clothes. He turned around and sat on the edge of the bed with his back facing my direction so I could change.

I took off my blouse and wore his purple v-neck shirt. I then took off my pants and wore his shorts, it was a bit big for me, but it was adjustable. I couldn't believe how comfortable they felt on me.

I felt so comfy and sleepy, so I lay back on the bed.

"You can look now," I told Nick.

He turned around and lay beside my tired body. I scooted closer and placed my head on his chest; I loved hearing his heartbeat.

"Go to sleep, sweetie," he whispered while holding me tight.

I looked up in his eyes and held onto his shirt. "Don't leave me," I begged.

He kissed my forehead softly. "I won't. I'll be here as long as you need me. You'll be safe."

I smiled. He leaned down to kiss my lips in attempt to calm my nerves, and it worked. His kiss left me weak in the knees, and I felt so warm with every movement of his delicious mouth on mine. He soon pulled away and let me cuddle him.

"I love you," I whispered before I closed my eyes.

He caressed my hair and kissed my forehead. "I love you too, baby," he murmured.

I couldn't help but smile. The feeling of his strong arms protecting me, made me feel safe. I totally slept well in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Nicky, I don't want that," the voice of a little girl filled my ears. Jazzy?<p>

"Shhh, keep quiet Jazz, you might wake up Miley," a guy's voice said. I was pretty sure it was no other than Nick. What were they doing in my room? "Go outside and annoy Justin," Nick said while chuckling. Justin was outside my room?

I heard a faint sound of a door slamming shut, and I soon opened my eyes. I was confused when I saw a cream colored ceiling instead of pink. I looked around and realized I was in a different room. I soon felt a hand caress my tummy, and I gasped in surprise.

"Baby, it's just me." I turned sideways and saw Nick looking at me keenly. "How are you feeling? Would you like to talk about last night?"

Oh, last night. I soon remembered everything clear. I ran away from home without any bodyguards, and then I went here. I knew it was a very stupid move, but I needed to run away from that house, away from my father.

I was too busy occupied with the scenes from last night, when I felt Nick's lips on my own. I sighed contently as his hands touched me affectionately.

"Good morning, my love," he said when he pulled away from the kiss. Our eyes met, and I didn't need to force myself to smile. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"Good morning," I murmured as I grabbed onto his arms. I pulled him a bit, and he immediately realized what I wanted him to do. He lay down beside me and he took me in his arms lovingly.

I suddenly remembered his question about last night. "Can I tell you later? I just want to cuddle with you right now," I told him softly.

He smiled and kissed my lips softly again. "Alright, but you have to go back home today, Mi."

I looked up into his eyes, feeling scared and nauseated at the thought of going back to my house. "I don't wanna," I told him with my lower lip trembling.

"Selena called. She told me Annie was crying looking for you." He sounded really concerned and I couldn't help but feel anxious that my nanny was worried about me.

"Please tell her I'm okay," I told him.

He lightly touched my cheek and looked me in the eyes. "I already did. I told her you're with me. She wants to see you, though. She covered for you this morning. She told the guards that I fetched you early, since they didn't know what happened last night."

I looked down, bit my lip, and thought for a moment. I sighed before looking back up in his eyes. "Okay, I'll go there, but I don't want to see my father," I told him dreadfully.

I guess he noticed how uneasy I felt because his hand found its way to my arm, attempting to soothe me. "It's okay. We could get you some clothes, and then we could go somewhere without the other guards. We'll tell them you're going to stay overnight at Selena's, and then we could stay here at night," he told me his plan. It felt like he had been thinking that plan since last night. I couldn't blame him, though. I wanted to tell him about what happened last night, but I wasn't in the mood.

"That's a good plan," I told him as I felt much better; his touch really helped calming me down.

"What about your dad? He might get worried you ran away last night." His face showed an anxious expression as he asked me.

"He doesn't care about me, he won't even notice I ran away," I said angrily.

"Mi," he whined. He looked shocked with my statement, but I just shrugged it. I don't want to talk about my stupid father.

"I don't want to talk about him," I hissed as my temper rose. He nodded his head and caressed the side of my face. My breathing got back to normal, and I tried hard to control my temper.

"How about we just make out?" he suggested. I looked up in his eyes to see if he was really serious. I found a teasing smirk on his face, and I let out a laugh.

"Perfect," I murmured excitingly.

We switched positions, I got on top and I straddled him. Our lips met and we kissed passionately. I parted my lips and he slipped his tongue in my mouth. His hands traveled to my butt and he gently squeezed, while my fingers got tangled in his hair. I heard the door fly open and Nick immediately peeled himself away from me.

"Ewwww..." Jazzy groaned. I looked at her direction and saw her by the door, covering her eyes with her small hands. She looked so cute.

Nick chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh at the little girl.

"Just kissing, Jazz," Nick said.

"Hey, Jazzy!" I greeted her, hoping it would wash away the awkwardness between the three of us.

The little girl walked up to me with a big smile on her face. "Miles! How are you feeling?" she said as she grabbed her jacket seated on top of her bed.

"Quite fine," I answered and gave her a big smile.

Nick got up from his position and picked up Jazzy. "Go play with Justin, Jazz. I'll be out in a while," he told her as he walked towards the door.

"Okay!" Jazzy replied when he placed her back down on her feet.

Nick opened the door for her little sister, and Jazzy walked out of the room. He then walked back towards me and helped me get up.

"You, beautiful girl, go and take a bath," he murmured while trailing kisses from the corner of my mouth to my jaw line.

"Would you join me?" I teased him. He brought his head up to look me in the eyes. His face showed an amused expression, and I just laughed in return. "Just kidding, babe," I said, patting his cheek teasingly.

* * *

><p>We were in my music room. My father wasn't home, so I think it was safe to stay here for a while. I just needed some time to clear my head, and music always helped. Justin and Selena were cuddled up on the couch, Nick was seated on the loveseat reading my song book, and Jazzy was seated beside me on the piano seat, watching me play. I kept playing, and I think she liked watching me.<p>

"Justinnn! No, stop that!" I heard Selena groan in annoyance, and I just rolled my eyes.

"How did you learn how to play, Miles?" Jazzy asked me curiously, taking away my thoughts from Justin and Selena's annoying murmurs.

I smiled as my fingers danced across the keys. "I just studied by myself."

"Really! Wow, can you teach me? Please?" she begged with her cute and adorable face. Of course I didn't have the heart to turn her down.

"Sure," I told her, and then I gave her instructions in playing the piano. She looked determined to learn, and it was cool because she was interested in it.

I taught Jazzy some chords and notes, and she looked like she enjoyed our short piano lesson. It was already 3:30 pm, so they all went down, except for Nick and I. I walked with Nick towards my room, so I could get some of my important stuff. We have decided to leave around four in the afternoon, so he helped me pack my necessities in a luggage bag to save time. We went downstairs afterwards, and I saw Maria crying on my way down. I ran up to her and just hugged her.

"I'll be okay. I'm with Nick," I assured her.

She was like a mother to me. If it wasn't for dad, I would have stayed here for the sake of Maria.

"I won't be able to sleep knowing you're not upstairs in your room," she told me in tears.

I pulled away from the hug and I kissed my second mom's cheek sweetly. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll call you when I arrive at Nick's place."

She smiled and caressed the side of my face, sort of a mother-daughter parting gesture just like in the movies. "Okay, come back tomorrow, sweetheart."

"I will. I love you," I said as I hugged her again.

She cried again, and hugged me tighter. I know it was hard for her to let me go. I was her baby girl, and she was the one who took the place of my mom and dad's responsibility on me. "I love you too," she murmured.

If there was one person in this house that I should be thankful for, it would be her. Sure, my dad gave me everything I need when it came to material stuff, but when it came to emotional stuff, I would be giving all the credits to Maria.

All five of us soon got in the car, and Justin drove off right away.

* * *

><p>Selena's house was like my second home. Her mom and dad were doctors. They were always busy, but they knew how to show Selena how much they love her. I envied her a lot because she happened to be in a happy family. Her parents would invite me over for special occasions or even just normal dinners. They were like my second parents. Anyway, they weren't home today, so Sel have decided to come with us to Nick's apartment.<p>

"I just gave the guards a go signal that they could leave the place now," Nick told us.

We had been hanging in Selena's living room for four hours, hoping the guards would get the hint that I would be staying overnight at Selena's. Thankfully, they all left after thirty minutes, and then we left the house after another thirty minutes.

When we arrived at Nick's house, Justin and Selena went inside Justin's room right away, and Nick led me towards our room with Jazzy. "Our room," it was nice to call it 'ours'. He gave me time to use the bathroom after Jazzy got prepared for bed, and when I walked back inside the room, the little girl was already asleep in her bunk. He made me use the bathroom after Jazzy, so she could sleep earlier than us. It was then that I realized that I no longer have an excuse not to talk to Nick. I sighed as I sat down beside him on the bed. He was seated on his side of the bed, already in his shirt and boxers, so I guess he must have gotten ready while I was in the bathroom. He smiled at me and pulled me close to him. I felt so uncomfortable, and I think he noticed it.

"Hey, you know you could tell me anything," he whispered as he caressed the side of my face.

I leaned in and kissed him lightly, hoping it would release the fear in my heart.

"I love you," he murmured when our lips parted from each other.

I looked in his eyes, and I felt different. I suddenly felt like I wanted to tell him everything. I took advantage of the courage I felt, and I started filling him with information from last night.

He listened to me as I ranted and poured all my thoughts and anger about my dad. I have to admit that I felt lighter after I have said everything I wanted to say.

"Are you feeling better now?" he finally asked after a long time of silence filled with crying and hugging.

"Yes, a lot better," I told him. He kissed me softly, and he smiled at me.

"Your dad will soon realize his wrongdoings, so don't worry. He'll come around," he told me sweetly.

"I have the right to make my own decisions, right?" I asked him with tears in my eyes.

He caressed my hair and brushed a few strands away from my face. "Yes, baby. He couldn't force you. If you think he could force his employees, assistants, bodyguards, and other people who are afraid of him, you are different. You are different because you're his daughter. Even though he sounded heartless to you, he will eventually come around, I promise. Just give him some time."

I nodded my head, and he just held me tight in his arms. If he wasn't here, I could have crumbled on the ground into pieces. He kept me together, and I couldn't thank him enough for that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gosh! super sorry for the delayed update! I've been busy with everything! I went to see Lucy Hale last Friday, I went to province last Sunday, I've been very busy with lots of stuff, and I went to Avril Lavigne's concert last night because my sister won 2 tickets. LOL Gosh, it was a very tiring week! I wasn't even available to go to work! LOL I've been lazy and stressed. Am I the only one who gets done with nothing when I get stressed? LOOOL <strong>

**But yeah, I was able to write this chapter, and some Jelena Fanfics(nileyjelenalooover . tumblr . com) =) **

**I haven't updated Long live there. I'm too occupied and I'm gonna be gone all day tomorrow. =/ **

**I hope you liked this chapter. Two more chapters to go and this would be done. I have a new story in my mind, though. =)**

_**xonileylooover**_


	14. I'll survive

**QUE SERA, SERA (WHATEVER WILL BE, WILL BE)**

**Chapter 13: I'll survive**

_**I'm freaking out  
>So where am I now?<br>Upside down  
>And I can't stop it now<br>It can't stop me now**_

_**I, I'll get by**_  
><em><strong>I, I'll survive<strong>_  
><em><strong>When the world's crashing down<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I fall and hit the ground<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will turn myself around<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you try to stop it?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I, I won't cry<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

I woke up and smiled as I was greeted by Nick's adorable sleeping face. He looked so cute and handsome. The way his arms were wrapped around me just made me feel like I was home. I just want to wake up every morning beside him. I really wish we would end up together.

I leaned down and kissed his cheek lightly. Then, I carefully slipped out of bed and walked towards Jazzy who was still asleep in her own bed.

"Awwwh, look at the pretty little girl," I whispered in admiration. She looked so cute, just like her brother.

I leaned down and kissed her cheek too before walking towards the bathroom.

I took a nice warm bath and changed into some clean clothes.I walked back in the room and chuckled quietly when I found Nick and Jazzy still asleep. I sat on the edge of the bed and reached for my phone located on the side table. When I got my phone, I found out that I got one new text message, then I wondered who it might be.

"We need to talk. Be at the house office by four," it was my dad's text message said.

I began to get tensed and nervous. I thought of so many possible reasons as to why he would want to talk to me. What if he had decided to lock me in my room until he gets what he wants? I couldn't live like that anymore.

I felt the bed shift a bit and the next thing I knew, Nick was behind me, kissing my shoulder.

"Hey, baby... You're awake," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around my petite frame.

"Nick, dad wants to talk to me," I said anxiously as I held onto his arms.

"See? Maybe he sorted everything out," he replied excitedly.

"I hope so," I sighed. I really wanted to believe that he would finally listen to me, but it was just so difficult.

Nick made me turn around, and he kissed my lips lovingly. The kiss was slow and passionate, and when we pulled away, he smiled at me.

"To celebrate this day, do you want to go to Disneyland?" he asked while caressing my hair.

My face broke into a big smile. "Oh my God, yes! I have never been in Disney for like numerous years! I gotta tell Selena. She would be ecstatic!" I said as I got off the bed, and he just chuckled. I thought I heard Jazzy yawn, so I looked at her direction.

Her head was slightly raised up, and her eyes were still half-closed. She looked adorable.

"Did anybody say Disneyland**?" **she asked cutely in her sleepy state.

I laughed as I walked towards her and picked her up in my arms. "You want to go to Disneyland?"

Her eyes got wide in excitement as if she had been awake from quite some time already and had already buckets of sweets.

"YES!" she yelled, making me laugh and set her back to her feet.

* * *

><p>Disneyland was amazing! It felt so good to act like a little kid for a while. I soon remembered my childhood days; no drama, no worries, and no hurtful words, all because they knew you couldn't handle it yet. I remember laughing with my mother, storytelling with my father, and sleeping in my parents' king-sized bed with their arms wrapped around me. If I knew everything would turn out like this, I would have wished to never grow up.<p>

Being in Disneyland again made me forget about all my problems for a little while. Hanging out with Nick, Jazzy, Justin, and Selena really made my day more special.

"It was so fun!" Jazzy yelled as we walked towards the car**. **She was wearing the Minnie Mouse ears that we bought for her and she looked very adorable.

"Did everyone have a great time?" Nick asked as he picked up Jazzy in his arms.

"Yes!" we all answered excitedly.

"We gotta go back tomorrow!" I suggested and Nick looked at me confusedly, making my brows crease. "What? We're missing the parade and fireworks today," I reasoned.

"Okay, fine," he sighed in defeat.

"I wanna see fireworks too!" Jazzy said excitedly.

"We'll watch tomorrow, Jazz," Nick said as he passed Jazzy in my arms so we could get in the car.

"Okay!" she chirped before I carried her inside the car.

* * *

><p>We got in my house after we dropped Selena in hers. Justin and Jazzy made their way to the maids' quarter, while Nick and I silently walked towards my dad's office.<p>

"I'm nervous," I said as Nick and I stood outside my dad's office.

"Come here..." he told me, and I wrapped my arms around him."You'll be fine," he added as he held me comfortingly.

"What if he forces me?" I asked anxiously. I felt scared of what might happen.

"Fight for it, Mi. I'll be here outside if you'll need me," he said, releasing me from the embrace.

"Thanks, Nicky. I love you," I whispered as he caressed my face, and we just stared into each other's eyes.

He smiled and gave me a quick kiss. "Love you too, princess."

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. My mind kept over-thinking, and I certainly doubt I would be able to talk clearly.

"Come in," I heard dad say.

I opened the door and slipped inside the office. My dad closed the folder he was working on, and he watched as I walked towards the chair in front of his desk.

"What do you want**?" **I asked fiercely. I just hate him so much right now.

"I thought you wouldn't come," he said casually.

I was getting impatient. I just want to get this over with so I won't feel anxious anymore. It was very stressing. "What do we need to talk about?"

He clasped his hands together. "College," he answered.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, trying to look vicious. "I just want to make it clear that I won't take law anymore," I said hardly.

He then nodded his head. "I know. I have thought about it, and I have accepted it," he told me. It was so unbelievable, though.

"Really?" I asked with wide eyes.

Was he really done with it? Don't blame me, but it was really hard to believe. He had called me useless and other mean stuff that meant I don't deserve to live because I was the reason why my mother got killed.

"Yes," he said, giving me a small smile.

He was acting weird, but I didn't care. Maybe he really has changed.

"Wow, thank you," I gushed happily, but still unsure and skeptic about his sudden change of mood.

"You're welcome," he replied.

Why was he so nice to me? Was he really sincere? Was he playing at me?

Anyways, I got out of the office feeling as confused as ever, but I felt slightly happy too. I felt amazing, actually. I thought this opportunity would never co me to me.

"What happened?" Nick asked when I got out and closed the door.

He looked worried, so I ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged me back, and I heard him chuckle lightly.

"He finally accepted it!" I said happily.

We walked away from the office, and he kissed my cheek lovingly. "Well, congratulations."

"Thank you so much, baby," I said as I hugged him with one hand. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have had the courage I had when I confronted my father from the very first start of this argument.

He smiled at me, and I knew he felt proud of me and my little achievement. My dad has decided to let me study music instead of law. My life couldn't get so much happier!

"I love you," he murmured before leaning in for a kiss. How did I get so lucky to have a boyfriend like Nick?

**NICK'S POV**

"I love you more. Let's go to my room," she said as she held my hand, and we walked along the hallway.

I was really happy for my Miley. I know how much she wanted her dad to accept her decision. Now that everything was settled, I noticed a bit of lightness in her mood.

It was past nine in the evening and I just finished hanging out with my girl. I was about to go down stairs when Mr. Stewart called me.

"Grey, can I speak with you for a second?" he asked me, and of course, I nodded.

"Sure Mr. Stewart," I answered before we walked towards his office. As we reached his office, I felt so confused on why he wanted to talk to me. Well, maybe he just wanted an update on Miley's protection, I thought to myself

"Take a seat," he offered and I did.

He sat on his chair at the back of his desk, and he looked at me with a serious expression on his face.

"So how good was my daughter?" he finally asked as he sipped on his cup of coffee.

"Uhmmm, sorry, what?" I felt so confused. Maybe he was talking about her musical skills?

"Is she a good kisser? Do you enjoy touching her too?" he asked furiously.

What? No. He couldn't know about us.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I answered, trying my best to sound confident.

He raised his eyebrow. "Someone gave me a tip that you and my daughter are having a romantic relationship," he said as he gave me some stolen pictures of me and Miley kissing, holding hands, and very intimate. Uh oh, we're in BIG trouble.

"I love Miley, Mr. Stewart," I blurted out before I gulped to remove the growing lump in my throat.

"Oh please, she's eighteen years old, kid," he said unbelievably. She might be eighteen but her mind was way beyond her age.

"She's more mature than her age. I love her," I answered briefly, trying my best to convince him.

"Here's the deal. If I fire you, Miley would get to pursue her music career. I'll even give you some extra money, an apartment far away from here, and a new job to sustain your sister's needs. If you want to stay here with Miley, I will not let her study music, and your sister has to go and work for me as a house helper for five years," he said straight away. I honestly thought he changed, but I guess it was too good to be true. I wanted to stay for my Miley, but this man was sick. I don't want Miley's dream to get crushed. And I don't want my little sister to experience that horrible job.

"I'll leave. I don't want to work for a selfish man like you," I told him fearlessly.

His face became contorted as if he didn't know how selfish he was being. **"**Don't you dare contact my daughter. All of your communication must be cut now. I don't want you for Miley**. **We both know you wouldn't be able to sustain her needs."

All he cared about were his greedy dreams. I mean, it's okay if you're rich, but you have to know your place, and you have to be thankful for what you have. We must share what we have and we must not use our wealth to wrong doings. We must not take advantage of less privileged people just because we think we have the power.

"Your daughter loves you so much. I just hope you love her the same. When I walk out this door, I'll forget about you and your family.** I** don't need your money," I said before walking out of the door. I didn't want to work for a person with an unpleasant attitude and selfish mind like him.

I sighed as I got out of the door. I needed to face my Miley, but how? How would I tell her that her dad found out about us, and that I have to stay away from her? I love her**. **I never want to break her heart. I didn't know what to do. But maybe a silent goodbye would help. I know she would still be happy because she would be able to live her dream to be a performer. I believe that if we were truly meant to be, the time would arrive so that we could be together again.

I walked towards her room and quietly went inside. There, I saw Miley curled up in her bed, sleeping like an angel. I smiled as I sat on the edge of the bed and staring at her.

I wasn't supposed to touch her, but I couldn't help it. I caressed the side of her face, gently stroking her cheek. I was nearly in tears when I heard her small voice call my name.

"Nicky?" she whispered before opening her eyes.

I tried my best not to panic. The last thing I wanted to do was to let her know that something was wrong.

"Hey, baby..." I said dearly.

"I thought you already left," she said with confusion evident on her face.

I smiled as I remembered the gift I have been dying to give her since like, forever, and I thought this was the right time.

"I forgot to give you something," I said as I pulled out something from my pocket.

"It couldn't wait till tomorrow?" she said with a chuckle.

I opened the small box that revealed a shining diamond ring, and I watched as she looked at it in awe.

"It's a promise ring. It symbolizes my everlasting love for you," I told her with such love and sincerity, as I slipped it on her ring finger.

She smiled and inspected the ring. "It's beautiful. I love you," she said when our eyes met.

"I love you too." I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Thank you," she murmured.

I caressed her face gently and stroked her cheek. "Never lose it, okay?"

"I won't, I promise," she said, smiling at me.

I then swallowed the lump in my throat. "Go back to sleep," I said after kissing her forehead.

"Stay here," she requested, pulling on my arm.

"I have to get Jazzy home," I said helplessly, but not wanting to sound like I wanted to get away.

"Justin could take her home," she suggested, as he looked at me with such hope in her eyes. I didn't know what to do.

"Mi..." I sighed, thinking of other things to escape this moment.

"Please?" she begged, and it broke my heart. She caressed the side of my face with her warm hand.

"I can't..." I said stupidly, closing my eyes for a while and opening it again.

"Why not?" she demanded as her hand dropped to her side.

"Mi..." I whined. I didn't know what to say anymore.

She pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine..."

I sighed in defeat. I didn't want her to be mad at me. "Are you mad?" I asked softly.

She shook her head and avoided my gaze. "Just go."

"You're mad, Mi..." I sighed as I felt a little guilty. The last thing I want was to make her mad at me. I don't want her to remember our last day like this.

"I'm not..." she snapped and moved a bit farther from me.

I dropped a kiss on her cheek, and I squeezed her hand. "I love you, though. I'm sorry."

I silently got up from the bed, and she curled up on her side, and hugged her pillow. I watched her for a while thinking if I should approach her and comfort her, but I just knew it would only make things difficult.

"Why do I feel like there's something wrong?" she finally admitted. It was one of the moments when I hated that we know each other too well.

I got so weak seeing her feeling hurt, so I gave up and sat back on her bed. "Hey, nothing's wrong, baby."

"Then why won't you stay?" she asked, sending a bullet to my heart.

"Mi..." I whispered, not knowing what to say to her.

"Tell me..." she said with her shaky voice, and I knew she was crying.

I gave up and touched her tear-stained face. "Come here," I said, and in less than thirty seconds, she was curled up in my arms, crying.

"Was it something I did?" she asked as she looked in my eyes.

My heart broke at how vulnerable she looked. I couldn't break her heart. "No, nothing's wrong and you are perfect," I said while caressing her face gently.

She held my hand dearly as tears fell freely from her eyes. "I feel like I did something wrong. You look upset. I don't want you to feel upset," she told me.

I wiped her tears and held her tight in my arms. "No, we're okay, princess."

"I love it when you call me princess. It makes me feel special," she told me, and she sounded a little bit better than before.

"You are special, baby," I told her as I smiled down at her.

She leaned on my chest. "I love you," she murmured as I caressed her soft hair.

"I love you more," I told her. "Could you give me a minute? I would like to use the bathroom and text Justin to take care of Jazzy instead," I asked her, and she nodded.

"Okay, baby," she said as she slipped out of my arms and lay back on the bed.

I kissed her before walking towards the bathroom. I called Justin to take home Jazzy, I took a nice and quick bath, and wore a clean pair of boxers I kept here in Miley's room.

I walked out of the room and got surprised when I saw Miley sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing a red lacy one piece lingerie. "Whoa, Mi..."

I looked back to her face and realized how nervous and uncomfortable she looked. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything," she said shyly.

"Mi, you didn't have to wear this," I said as I walked over her and stroked her cheek.

"Don't you like it?" she asked me with a sad look on her face.

"I love it. God, you're beautiful and sexy," I told her honestly as I sat beside her. I eyed her hotness from head to toe, and my hormones raged.

She bit her lower lip as she got up and sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she held onto my neck. She leaned in and kissed me slowly. "W-would you be my first time?" she whispered nervously as we pulled away from the kiss. I looked into her eyes to see if she was serious, and she was. I didn't expect she would be asking it this soon.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Make love to me. I want it so bad." I don't know what was with the hurrying, but I thought that she must have sensed that I was hiding something. Maybe she thought that this would make me stay with her.

"Mi, I don't want you to feel pressured on this." I was confused on what to do. I want to make love to her, but I was afraid I might lead her on. I would be leaving tomorrow, and the last thing in my mind was to get her hurt by it.

"I want it. Please? I want you to be my first," she told me desperately.

I pulled her closer and brought her in for a hot searing kiss.

* * *

><p>Last night was perfect. It felt so good, and I couldn't certainly compare the satisfaction I felt after we made love. She was the best thing that ever happened in my life. But then, I have to face reality. I shouldn't even be here. I have to leave whether I like it or not. I slipped away from her embrace, and I wore my clothes. When I was done, I sat back on the bed to watch her sleep for a little while. I felt sick to my stomach that I gave in last night, but I didn't have the heart to decline her either. I wouldn't forget everything that happened last night. I would forever cherish that memory.<p>

I leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. "I love you, my princess. Forgive me," I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

I woke up feeling amazing as ever. Sure my body felt kinda sore, but I didn't care. Last night was the best night in my existence, and I couldn't wait to see the man I spent the night with. I glanced around the room, but I didn't find him. I found a post-it note instead. "I love you, Mi."

I knew he had to leave early before he gets caught, so I woke up alone this morning. I wouldn't let that ruin my day, though. I would still be seeing him when I get down of this room. So I took a very relaxing bath, wore my clothes, fixed my hair and make-up, before I went down to the living room to see my Nicky. Instead, I was surprised to see two middle-aged men sitting on the couch of our living room. Both of them stood up and smiled at me.

"Good morning Ms. Stewart. We are your new personal bodyguards," one of them told me.

"What? Why? Where are Nick and Justin?" My heart was beating fast. I suddenly felt like I was going to faint.

The same guy who greeted me, turned his face into an anxious look. "I'm sorry, we don't have the information to answer your question, ma'am."

"This must be a joke," I breathed as I ran towards my father's bedroom.

I opened his door without knocking, and I saw him working on his necktie in front of the mirror. "Dad? What happened to Nick?" I asked furiously.

"I fired Nick, but Justin would still be your bodyguard," he said casually, and it made me sick to my stomach. What? He just couldn't fire people whenever he wanted to! He was MY bodyguard!

"Why did you do that?" I spat out angrily.

He looked at me sternly. "You had a relationship with Grey. You're fucking eighteen. He was just using you!"

My eyes got glassy. "He wasn't using me! I love him!"

I never thought it would end this way. I never thought it would be this soon.

"I don't want you having an affair with our workers. It's not a good image," he commented, and that made me reach my boiling point.

"That's all you think about! He is the only person who understands me! You're a selfish and greedy person! I hate you!" I said with such ferocity. I was angry, and I wanted to get away from him. I never wanted to be close to this guy I call father, ever again.

"Miley!" he called, but I ignored him. I ran away, ignoring all the people who tried to get my attention or tried to block me. But then I guess no one was able to stop me when I was really feeling angry, because I soon found myself running away from my house as far as possible. There were other bodyguards running after me, but they were dumb enough not to think of using a car. To my advantage, I was a fast runner, and I was able to call a cab from the other street. I ran towards it immediately, got inside, and I told the driver to step on the gas right away, so my stupid bodyguards won't catch me. I told the driver the address of Nick's house, and I looked back and sighed in relief when I wasn't able to spot a single black car after us.

* * *

><p>I tried calling Nick's phone but it was turned off. I tried calling Justin, but he wouldn't answer either. I just hope they were still in their house.<p>

He shouldn't be gone. We just made love last night. It was perfect. Why did it have to be this way? I have to see him and tell him I couldn't live without him. He was my rock; the only thing that kept me going.

I was distracted when the cab pulled to a full stop in the middle of the road. I was too drowned out in my thoughts to realize that a black van tried to block the road.

"Whoa, what's the matter with them?" I asked the cab driver.

"I don't know, ma'am," he answered confusedly.

I soon found a few men dressed in black suits with their face covered with a black mask, got out of the van and walk towards our cab. I felt so scared, but I didn't want to show it.

"What do you want?" the cab asked one guy through the closed window, and we both heard him say, "Her," as the creepy guy pointed to me.

The doors were locked, but that didn't keep me from staying calm. Soon enough, one man holding a big rock banged the window on my far right side, so he could unlock the door. I screamed when he was able to open the door, and I screamed more when he reached for me.

"Come with me!" he growled.

"No! I don't know you!" I screamed at him with such fear.

He was stronger than me, and he was able to pull me out of the cab. I cried, screamed, and yelled in fright, hoping he would drop me from his grip.

"You! Go back to the Stewart mansion and give this letter to this girl's father," I heard one guy tell the poor cab driver, and the next thing I knew, I was forced into the black van. I was surrounded by around seven scary men, trying to shut me up, but I was too scared to stop crying. All of them were mean to me, but I was soon brought to the far end of the van. The guy beside me loosened the tight rope around my wrists, and he tied it again but a little loose this time.

"Our boss just wants something for your dad. If he gets it, you would be freed," he whispered.

I doubt he would give what they want in exchange of me, so I just closed my eyes and prayed for someone to save me. It's the only thing I could do.

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

We were in the airport, and our flight would be in four hours. Justin wanted to come with us, but I made him promise me that he would take care of Miley for me. He was the only one I could trust with Miley's protection. I know that by this time, Miley would have known that I got fired. I felt so selfish that I took advantage of her last night**. **I never should have done that, especially because I knew at that moment that I have to break up with her. I never should have led her on. I was a heartless jerk, and I didn't deserve her. She shouldn't forgive me for doing that to her. I love her, though. And last night was the best night of my life. It was the night we became one and the night we surrendered to one another. It was perfect, but not as perfect as the next day. Today was the worst day of my life. I had to leave my job, I had to leave Justin, and I had to leave my love.

I struggled to keep my tears from falling as Jazzy said her goodbye to Justin. He was like her uncle, and he was like my little brother. I owed a lot to him. I wanted to take him with us, but he was the only one I could count on to watch over Miley. I have to make sure she would be safe.

"I'll miss you Justy!" Jazzy cried as Justin carried her in his arms. I had a hard time explaining things to Jazzy. She loved Miley, Justin, and Selena, but she was a good girl to me, and she told me that as long as she has me, she'd be okay.

Jazzy pulled away from Justin, and he told her to be a good girl and all that stuff. I soon gave Justin a brotherly hug and gave him some reminders. "Take care of Miley for me. Don't let her get hurt. Always be beside her. Tell her I love her so much," I said, and he just nodded. I knew he was holding his tears too.

"Yes I will. Text me once you get to Georgia," he told me.

I nodded my head. "I will. I guess this is it."

His phone rang, and we both knew it wasn't Miley, because of the different ringtone. "Oh, someone's calling."

"Ok, we gotta go, man," I said, patting his shoulder.

He nodded and answered his phone. I turned around towards the entrance of the airport and picked up the bags.

"What? Okay, I'll be there," I heard Justin say with an anxious tone in his voice.

"Nick!" I heard him yell before me and Jazzy made our way to the gate.

I turned around and found him with a worried look on his face. "What?"

"Miley was kidnapped."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry for the super late update! I was really busy with everything in life = but here it is, and I wanna hide right now. LOL SOOOOO Miley was kidnapped. hahahaha next chapter would be pretty intense and I'll do my best to update fast =) I still have to update my jelena fic on my tumblr. ahahha**

**thank you**** for your reviews! Please review moreeeeee xD thank youuuuuuuu! the more reviews, the faster I update. LOOOOL  
><strong>

_**xonileylooover**_


	15. Last night on earth

**QUE SERA, SERA (WHATEVER WILL BE, WILL BE)**

**Chapter 14: Last night on earth**

_**If tomorrow never comes  
>I want you to know right now that I<br>I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
>If tomorrow falls asleep,<br>can you hold me first  
>I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth<br>Like it's the last night on earth  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

"Miley was kidnapped," those three words made my world stop spinning. I just stood there in shock, staring at Justin, collecting my thoughts. I couldn't think straight. I felt like crying because the last thing I wanted to imagine was Miley getting hurt. I couldn't let her get hurt. I promised her I would protect her, and I wouldn't break that promise, even if I have to put my life at risk. I was too stupid to move. I was frozen on where I was standing. It was like my senses had gone all wrong.

I couldn't believe it. Actually, I didn't want to believe it. She was peacefully sleeping when I left her. She couldn't be kidnapped, not my Miley. This was just a joke. Someone was just playing with our heads.

"Nicky! Miley is in danger. You gotta help her!" Jazzy cried as she pulled on my hand. Her cries snapped me to reality, and ideas and plans came flowing in my mind right away.

"We need to get out of here," I breathed as I picked-up Jazzy. Justin carried our luggage and we rushed straight into our car. Justin drove right away as he put the body guard, who had called him earlier, on loud speaker. He got the meeting place of all body guards and policemen, and he got the current location of Miley too. We dropped Jazzy at Selena's house, and then Justin and I drove straight to meeting place.

They weren't surprised to see me there. They actually welcomed me back to the team and gave me the permission to lead them since I was more experienced. I was a bit scared, but I know that the police would back us up. We made a plan for fifteen minutes, and then we immediately executed it.

We arrived at the hostage site in less than an hour. It was an abandoned building in the middle of nowhere. I was eager to save my Miley. I swear that if someone laid a hand on her, I would kill that person.

We were asked to go inside, so we walked in carefully with our gun in our hands. I soon found Miley tied on a seat, with someone beside her who seemed to be the leader of the gang. The other members of the gang slowly walked in view, and I didn't care how many they were. All I know was I had to save my Miley from this horrible scenario. We made eye contact and I saw the fear in her eyes. She was so scared, that all I wanted to do was to run to her and hold her tight to make her feel safe.

"Don't you dare hurt her," I spat out to the gang's leader.

"I wouldn't, but the bomb would," he said as he unzipped the oversized jacket Miley was wearing. I was kinda confused with it at first, and then I saw the bomb in front of Miley's body, attached on a vest they made her wear. Her lower lip trembled, and I knew she was too scared to scream or even talk.

"Holy crap," I gasped when I saw the timer ticking. She cried harder and I felt so empowered to freaking kill everyone from the gang. I tried to control my emotions so I could focus on the plan. I immediately pointed my gun to the guy beside her.

"Now give me the money and I'll let this girl go," he said.

I motioned one of the guards to give him the bag of ransom. The gang leader smirked as he inspected the money.

"Now release her and stop that time bomb!" I ordered angrily and he just smirked. I felt sick to the stomach at the sight because I knew right away that I got tricked.

"You heard me. I said I'm going to let her go, not stop the bomb from exploding her body into tiny little pieces," he said, making me feel furious with everything. Miley whimpered in fear, and I felt so hurt that she had to get through this.

The guy ran away and everything went by so fast. I was soon on my knees in front of Miley, trying to fix the stupid bomb attached on her. My heart broke at the sight of a crying Miley. She looked so helpless and pained sitting on that chair with her hands and feet tied. "Hey, I'm here. I'm going to deactivate this, okay?" I said, trying to calm her down as I worked on the bomb. There were lots of wires, lots of colors, and I went crazy. But I had to fix it. I had to save her.

I was aware of what was happening around me. The other guards were fighting with the gang, but I managed to stay focused on deactivating the bomb. I knew that the police might have arrested the gang leader already, and they would be on their way to help inside here. My hands were shaking as I pulled out my Swiss knife, and I held my breath as I started to cut one wire. I was pretty sure it was the one I needed to cut, but still, my hands were shaking as I did. I had cut one wire and Miley kept crying. I had cut another one, but it made the clock tick two times faster than before.

"Nick!" Miley gasped and cried. I panicked for a while, but I managed to cut the last wire, and the timer stopped at the last twenty seconds. Tears streamed from my face as I untied her hands and her ankles. I soon took off the vest of the bomb away from her body.

"Oh, Miley," I sighed as I hugged her tight. I felt so relieved that I got to hold her again.

She held onto me tight and she looked up to me. "I love you. I'm sorry."

I touched the side of her face and admired her beauty even though her face was tearstained. "You don't have to say sorry. What happened to your forehead?" I asked as I inspected the wound on her forehead.

"I hit my head in the taxi when the driver stepped on the break unexpectedly before the kidnappers took me," She explained. I traced the fresh wound and I kissed the side of it, hoping it would make her feel better.

**MILEY'S POV**

I looked in his eyes and I saw fear and love. But its okay, I know he got scared just like me. He was here, holding me together so I won't crumble down. I thought he already left me alone. I was so scared. I thought I was going to die. I also never thought someone would come to rescue me, and I never thought my dad would give a big amount of money in exchange of my useless life.

"I'm gonna get you out safe, okay?" Nick whispered as we held each other dearly. I loved being in his arms again. I closed my eyes and pushed out all the noise in my head. I just wanted to be alone with my Nicky. I wanted to get away.

I soon opened my eyes and I found Justin being punched by one member of the gang. I couldn't watch him get hurt!

"Nick! Justin!" I screamed as I pulled away and pointed to Justin.

Nick got up and ran towards Justin to save him. He shot the guy with his gun swiftly. But everything was a blur after that. When Nick was helping Justin get up, the same guy that was shot by Nick was lying on the ground, and he was able to shoot Nick on his back.

Nick fell on the ground, and Justin shot the freaking guy who had shot my Nicky. I felt like my life has ended. Nick was shot because he was saving Justin, and Justin almost got beaten up by the bad guy because he was saving me. Both of them got hurt because of me.

"Nick!" I screamed as I ran towards him, but Justin stopped me.

"No, Miley stay there!" he told me strictly.

I cried harder, fighting against his grip. "No! Nick needs me!"

"You gotta stay far away," Justin said as he did his best to hold me still. He then escorted me to an area without people around.

"Nick! He needs me, Justin!" I reminded him. I wanted to be with Nick.

Justin pushed me down and under an old desk."You have to keep yourself safe. Please, Mi, stay here," he told me when our eyes met.

"I can't. Nick's dying! He needs me!" I yelled at him. The thought of Nick dying and leaving me made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Shhh. I'll check on him. Just stay here. Do it for Nick. He wouldn't want you get hurt. Promise me you would stay here until I come and find you, okay?" Justin said as he caressed my face soothingly. He embraced me tight before running away, leaving me alone and scared.

* * *

><p>It had been a while since Justin left me. I have been crying and shaking in my spot beneath the desk. I wanted to see Nick. He has to be okay. He has to live. I was so scared he might die and leave me. I couldn't live without him. I heard gun shots. More gun shots and shouts. It was horrible to listen to. I just wanted to get out of here. I closed my eyes and covered my ears, hoping it would go away.<p>

I soon felt someone touch me. I flinched and screamed. Then I opened my eyes and found Justin looking at me worriedly.

"Miley, come, I have to take you to the ambulance. You have a very serious wound," he said, talking about the wound on my forehead. It started to bleed again because I accidentally hit my head on the table.

"No! I won't go anywhere. I need to see Nick," I told him frantically. I was going into hysterics. I needed to see him. I wanted him to be the one to get me out of here, just to make sure he was okay. I knew he wasn't okay. I was there when he got shot. He must be... Gone.

"Miley, please... Shhh... Calm down," Justin said as he held me in his arms. Was he really gone?

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

"She was going on hysterics. Should we give her a shot?" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and I found myself in the ambulance with an oxygen mask attached on me. I sat up slowly. My back ached a bit, probably because of the gun shot, but other than that, I felt okay. Thank God I wore a bullet proof vest. The gun shot had a hard impact, though. It made me fall on the ground and it made me unconscious.

"Where's Miley?" I asked the nurses.

A police officer appeared in my view. "Are you the boyfriend? She's still inside. Her other bodyguard, Bieber, is trying to talk to her. She wouldn't get out. She's too scared," he told me, and I knew what I had to do.

I walked inside the abandoned house with two guy nurses helping me walk since my back was kinda hurt. I soon got to the spot where Miley was hiding, and Justin was still there, crouched down, trying to bring her out. I soon got closer to Justin, and I tapped his back. He looked back and smiled when he saw me. He then faced back to Miley.

"Someone's here to see you," he told her. He got out of the way and I knelt on the ground. I saw my Miley looking so vulnerable, sitting at the corner under the table, crying and hugging her knees. I couldn't reach out for her because my back was aching, so I just knelt there and tried to make her come closer.

"Mi? Miley, it's okay, it's just me," I told her. She looked surprised and scared. She looked like she didn't know what to do. I wanted to go closer and hug her, but I just couldn't.

"Nicky?" she murmured as her face showed confusion.

I reached out my hand to her. "Yes, it's me, baby. Come here, please. Let me hold you. I'll make you feel better," I told her soothingly, and she slowly moved towards me.

"You were shot," she whispered as she touched my face softly.

I smiled and caressed her hand that was on my cheek. I held it and brought it to my lips. "Bulletproof vest. I'm okay. Come here, baby," I told her, and she moved closer and cuddled on my chest. She cried again, and I caressed her back, trying to soothe her. "Shhh, you're okay, you're okay. I'll keep you safe."

"I thought you were gone," she cried.

I squeezed her in my arms. I was lucky that I was still here alive. I couldn't leave Miley here alone, it would definitely break her heart. "I'm not," I assured her, and then I kissed her softly. "I'm gonna carry you, okay?" I told her and she nodded. I was able to carry her to the ambulance, even though my back was aching. She deserved a little act of care, though. We made it there without any hassle, and I lay her on the stretcher gently. She pulled my hand saying, "Don't leave."

I leaned down and kissed her lovingly. "I won't," I told her.

"Mr. Grey, we need to ask you a few questions," the policeman behind me told me.

Miley pulled my hand, telling me she needed me, but I sighed. A few minutes apart wouldn't hurt. "Baby, it'll just be a minute," I told her.

Her eyes got wide, and she pulled on my hand with her two hands. "No... No... You can't leave me," she said frantically. She panicked and cried as she pulled on my hand, begging me not to leave her.

"Come on, Mi, I'll be back real quick," I said calmly, trying to convince her.

"No! Please! No!" she screamed and sobbed.

I felt guilty. She was scared and hurt. She was traumatized. She needed me.

I leaned down and took her in my arms. "Calm down, baby. I'm sorry."

She clung onto me, and I pulled her up into a sitting position with my arms wrapped around her. She buried her face on my chest and I caressed her back to soothe her. I sent the policeman a small smile. He understood and left.

"Don't go... Don't ever leave me..." Miley cried.

"I won't. I promise, I won't. No one will hurt you again," I said before kissing her lips softly. "I love you and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you."

The nurse sneakily injected a drug to make Miley sleep as I held her still. Her eyes soon closed, and then Justin came in the ambulance to check on Miley.

"Hey, how is she?" he asked me.

"Just traumatized," I sighed as I kissed the top of Miley's head before laying her back on the bed. "She'll be fine."

"I called Selena. She was crying, but I told her Miley's safe," he said as he looked at Miley worriedly.

"And Jazzy?" I asked.

Justin chuckled. "Selena said that she was the one crying like a baby, and Jazzy was the one comforting her. It's like the world flipped upside down."

I laughed lightly and the ambulance soon left the site. Justin stayed with us in the ambulance, and soon enough, we were in the hospital.

They took the sleeping Miley in the emergency room and I stayed outside with Justin.

I got so anxious. What if I had left the state without knowing Miley was in danger? I made a mistake on leaving her. If I hadn't left, then I would have protected her from the kidnappers from the very first incident. It was just one mistake, a mistake that could have ruined everything. God was good after all. He was the one who made sure I was able to save Miley. I could have gone to the plane before Justin's phone rang, but it wasn't like that. The timing was perfect, as if it was meant to fall into place. The other incidents might have been dreadful, but at least we were okay. At least we were all alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I SUPER DUPER APOLOGIZE FOR UPDATING LATE. = I've been so busy. I hope y'all liked it ;) **

**I have decided to make another chapter before the epilogue =D**

**What do you think? THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!** **Next chapter would be shorter than this, so maybe I'll be able to update faster. LOL. No promises, though. But do promise me that you'll REVIEW? Pretty pleaseeeeeee? THANK YOU!**

**OT: If you are interested in jelena fanfictions, follow me at tumblr, nileyjelenalooover =)**

_**xonileylooover**_

**PS. idk if I have posted this but I know several weeks ago that NELTA broke up, so let's celebrate hahahaha**


	16. Be strong

**QUE SERA, SERA (WHATEVER WILL BE, WILL BE)**

**Chapter 15: Be strong**

_**Are you swimming upstream in oceans of blue?  
>Do you feel like your sinking?<br>Are you sick of the rain after all you've been through?  
>Well I know what you're thinking<br>When you can't take it  
>You can make it<br>****Sometime soon I know you'll see**_

_**'cause when you're in your darkest hour**_  
><em><strong>And all of the light just fades away<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you're like a single flower<br>Whose colors have turned to shades of gray  
>Well hang on and be strong <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

The scent of the coffee filled the room as I sipped on the cup of coffee in my hand, to help keep myself awake. It has been two hours since we arrived in the hospital; Selena and Justin went to the canteen while I volunteered to stay here with Miley. I couldn't leave my Miley. She has suffered enough and I never want her to get through something like that again. She was asleep on the bed, looking like the most beautiful angel in the world. The doctor said she should be awake within the hour, so I was just waiting for her to wake up. I want to say sorry to her for not being beside her when she got attacked. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something bad did happen to her. Thoughts kept running inside my mind. Most of them were 'what if's. Like: What if my flight was earlier than it was supposed to be? What if it was too late when Justin had the chance to tell me that Miley was kidnapped? What if they weren't able to save Miley? What if I found out at the exact same time today that Miley didn't make it? I was soon interrupted from my deep thinking when I heard a soft voice call my name. I knew it was Miley's.

"Nicky..." she called, her eyes still heavy-lidded due to the sedative given to her earlier.

I scooted closer to the bed and held her hand lovingly. "Hey, you're awake..."

I smiled at her but her face showed a painful expression in return.

"My head hurts," she murmured.

"Oh, baby... It's going to be okay," I said as I caressed the side of her face and kissed her forehead.

"I love you. Don't ever leave me," she told me with fear in her eyes.

I leaned over her and placed my forehead against hers. There was no way I would or could ever leave her. "I won't, baby. I love you too. I would never, I could never leave you."

"Did they catch the bad guy?" she asked as I pulled away a bit and caressed her hair.

"Yes they did, princess. No one's going to hurt you anymore," I told her calmly, in an attempt to make her feel safer than how she was truly feeling. Quite frankly, I just want her to feel as safe as possible.

She then looked into my eyes with worry written all over her face. "Take me with you. I don't want this life anymore. Just take me far away from this place," she begged.

My heart longed to get her out of here, but I couldn't just take her away. She wasn't just an ordinary girl; she was a prominent person's daughter. It would appear as though that I kidnapped her if we would ever run away together.

"We'll talk about that later, okay? You just have to better first," I told her sincerely, and she just nodded her head.

"Miles! Oh my God, you're awake!" Selena said after we heard the door fly open. She rushed towards Miley's bed and she gave her best friend a big hug.

"Sel," Miley murmured, crying.

Selena tightly hugged Miley and cried with her. "I got so worried... I thought I was going to lose my best friend," she sobbed.

"You won't," Miley whispered, smiling at Selena through her tears.

**MILEY'S POV**

I hated seeing people cry because of me. It makes me feel so uncomfortable and sad, thinking it was me who made them cry.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Miles..." she apologized to me. She didn't need to say sorry, but I didn't want to argue with her, so I just nodded my head.

I soon realized that Nick wasn't by my side anymore, and it made me panic. "It's okay. Where's Nick?" I asked right away.

Justin soon sat on the edge of my bed. "He walked in the bathroom," he told me as he caressed my arm.

"Please call him." I didn't know why I was panicking, but I felt so unsafe and uncomfortable because Nick wasn't beside me.

"I'm sure he'll be out in a few," Justin said soothingly.

"Please call him right now," I begged. I was being emotional and I hated it.

Sel caressed my back as Justin got up and knocked on the bathroom. Soon enough, Nick emerged from the bathroom. He walked towards me right after he saw the worry visible across my face. "What's wrong?"

"Nicky..." I called out.

He sat on his chair and he leaned closer towards me. "I'm here, Mi..."

I sat up and immediately wrapped my arms around him. "Nicky..."

I felt so safe in his arms, and I immediately relaxed when he wrapped them around me.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he dropped a kiss on my forehead.

"I got scared when you weren't beside me," I said, burying my face on his shirt, silently tearing up.

Nick pulled back a bit to caress the sides of my face and wipe my tears. "Shhh, don't cry, baby. It's okay. What do you want me to do? Tell me," he asked with such concern.

"Kiss me, hold me tight, and never leave me," I murmured through my tears.

Then he leaned down and softly kissed my lips. "I won't leave you. I promise. I love you."

* * *

><p>I got much comfortable as time passed by, but Nick never left my side. Selena and Justin tried to cheer me up too. I really appreciated their help, but I just felt so depressed. I couldn't do anything about it.<p>

A few hours had passed when the door opened and revealed the man I call my father.

"Miley Ray..." he sighed my name as he approached me with worry written all over his face. I got totally overwhelmed. His eyes were red from crying and he looked like a mess. "Thank God you're safe," he said as he took me in his arms. It was surreal to me. Tears started pouring, and I wrapped my arms around him, holding onto him tight. "I'm so sorry for everything. I don't deserve you. I was a horrible father to you. I just realized how much of a failure I was for treating you like crap. I'm so sorry," he apologized and I just cried like a baby in his arms. It has been so long since he last held me like this, and I felt like a little girl again.

"Daddy..." I said in between my cries.

I felt him caress my hair, and I felt his lips brush on my forehead. "I'm sorry, Miles..."

"It's okay... I still love you," I murmured, still holding onto him lovingly.

"I love you too, my baby girl," he told me, and I smiled as I felt more loved than before.

I looked up to him and I felt relaxed that a large weight has been lifted from my shoulders. "I forgive you for everything. Let's start over again," I told him.

"Yes, I'll give you everything you want. I'll make up for all the misery I have put you through," he added as he hugged me tight.

I then pulled away and smiled big for him. "Thank you."

"You're the only one I got left. I won't let anyone hurt you again," he assured me.

I couldn't believe my dad showed appreciation towards me. Was this, was everything happening real? How come a horrible thing turned out to be great for me? It was amazing how this tragedy got to unite us. Forgiveness and love were the things that truly helped solve our problem.

* * *

><p><strong>NICK'S POV<strong>

I was happy that Miley and Mr. Stewart got back their real father-daughter relationship. I saw the fear and concern in his eyes, and I knew right away that he was being sincere. The father and daughter bonded for a little while. Mr. Stewart acted like a sweet father to Miley, and I know this was what she wanted and what she wished for.

"Can I borrow Nick for a second?" I heard Mr. Stewart ask Miley. I still got surprised even though I kinda saw it coming. I knew we had to talk about stuff.

Miley looked intrigued. "Why?" she asked.

"I just need to talk to him," Mr. Stewart simply said after kissing Miley's forehead.

"Only if you'll let him be my body guard again," she said, making a deal with her father. She might be lying in a hospital bed, but she wouldn't be fooled.

He smiled at her. "Yes, Mi," he told her.

I couldn't believe it; most especially because he seemed serious.

"Okay, where?" she asked curiously.

"Hmmm, on the couch," he answered and Miley nodded.

"Okay, then. Don't take too long," she reminded him. She then turned towards Selena and Justin chatting on the corner of the room. "Selly..." she called out cutely. Sel knew that Miley needs her, so she grinned and walked towards her. Justin trailed behind, and the three of them talked about stuff I didn't know about.

Mr. Stewart and I sat on the couch. It felt really weird being in the same room with him after he fired me.

"I would like to apologize for the things I have told you that night. If it wasn't for me, Miley wouldn't be here," he spoke.

I just nodded my head, feeling speechless. I didn't know what to say. I have to admit that I was surprised that Mr. Stewart was apologizing to me, but hey, people do change, right? I guess he learned a lot from this incident.

"Do you think California institute of the arts has good security system?" he asked me. I know what he was doing here; he was opening a topic. I bet he finally have decided to let Miley take a music degree.

"Yes, and I heard they offer good music studies," I honestly stated. Why would he want my opinion, anyway?

"I would like to ask Miley about it. We just started over again, and I didn't want her to be far away from me. It would just be my suggestion, though. If she wants to go to another music school, I would still let her," he said. It was hard for me to believe everything he said, but he looked really sincere, though.

"You should ask her about it and tell her how you feel. She would be happy to hear that you want her to stay with you," I told him.

"Thank you for the advice. Listen, I know I didn't treat you right before everything happened. I want to apologize for the way I have talked to you. I was just mad with everything, and I took it out on Miley and the little things she does," he apologized.

I nodded my head. I understood his situation. He lost his wife and felt like he had to bury himself with loads of work. I believe that he wasn't really aware that he was losing his daughter at the process, too. "It's okay. Losing someone is hard. It would take a lot of time for the hurt to heal."

"How did you know that?" he asked curiously.

"I lost my parents when I was eighteen. It was devastating. I didn't know what to do. But then I remembered I have a little sister to feed, so I got up and moved forward," I explained. My little Jazzy had been my rock since the tragedy, and I was thankful I still have her with me.

"I didn't know that," he said with sympathy evident in his voice. "The guest house is empty. You, Justin, and your sister could stay there for as long as you want," he offered.

"Thank you, but that isn't necessary," I told him. I got shocked. It was totally unexpected. I mean, I kinda thought he would take me back as the head of Miley's security team, but I didn't expect he would offer his guest house to us, not even a room.

"Just think about it. You would be able to look out for Miley 24/7. You're back on the security team, by the way. You and Justin are the only body guards who really cared about my daughter. I couldn't be more thankful for that. You two are the only ones I could really trust for Miley's protection," he admitted. It was nice that even him had noticed how much Justin and I care about Miley.

"Thank you for taking me back. I promise I would protect Miley until the day I die," I pledged.

"It's not a problem, son. You just proved to me how much I could trust you with my daughter. I could see how much you love each other and I wouldn't get in the way anymore," he told me with a smile. He patted my shoulder and I smiled as I felt like a ton of weight was lifted from me.

"Thank you," I told him gratefully as we both stood up from the couch.

He offered his hand and I shook it. "Welcome to the family," he greeted, and I couldn't feel happier.

Mr. Stewart walked over to Miley so he could say goodbye and leave for a while. "Hey, I have to go and talk to the doctor, and then I have to go back home and finish some papers. Don't worry, it has something to do with you, so it wasn't actually about work," he said before dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"It's okay for you to work, daddy," she said, smiling cheerfully.

"Thanks for always understanding, Miles," he said as he hugged her.

"It's not a problem anymore," she mumbled.

He nodded and released her from his hug. "I'll see you tomorrow at home. I love you and I'm glad you're safe."

"I love you too, dad," she said before he left the room.

Justin and Selena soon left the room because they had to go and check on jazzy who was left in the care of Annie.

"It's time for you to sleep..." I told Miley right after Justin and Selena left the room.

"You're staying, though?" she asked worriedly.

I sat on the edge of the bed and I caressed her hair softly. "Yes. Of course I wouldn't leave you, baby."

"Mmmh... Lie down with me," she requested and I lay down beside her. I took her in my arms lovingly and held her tight.

"I love cuddling with you," she murmured as she snuggled closer towards my chest.

I'm glad my Miley was safe. I couldn't ask God for more. I just want my loved ones to be safe and healthy.

I caressed her back softly to comfort her. "I love cuddling with you too. Don't worry, baby. You're gonna be fine," I murmured as I buried my face in her hair.

"Kiss me, baby," she requested, and I leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was soft and slow, filled with love and affection.

We soon ended the kiss and we looked in each other's eyes. "I love you," she said, making me smile.

"I love you too, baby," I said, holding her tight.

* * *

><p>Miley was able to go home the next day. She was still hostile and scared, especially when she was alone. But I stayed beside her all the time and made her feel safer than ever.<p>

Jazzy was thrilled when she saw Miley again. The two love of my life bonded a lot, and I was happy that Jazzy was bringing back the smile on Miley's face.

It was four in the afternoon, and Miley, Justin, and I, were both inside Mr. Stewart's office for a meeting regarding the adjustment of Miley's security team.

"Hey, daddy," Miley greeted as she got up, and then kissed his father's cheek. He greeted her back before she went back to her seat beside me, and he sat on the chair behind his desk.

"So, how's my daughter doin'?" he asked, looking at Miley.

She smiled back at him. "Better than yesterday," she replied with a sigh.

"Alright, we're here to discuss some changes in Miley's protection team," he began and we all listened and nodded at his plans. We were asked for some suggestions too, and we finalized the idea so we could put it into action.

The next topic was about Miley's college. Mr. Stewart allowed her to study music in California institute of the arts, but he didn't agree with Miley living in her own apartment. He wanted to still see Miley every once in a while. We totally understood him. He just got his daughter back, so he wanted to have some quality time with her. The meeting soon ended, but I know Miley has something going on in her mind. Earlier before this meeting, she talked to me about one of her ideas, and I thought she should go for it.

She squeezed my hand and I leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"You can do it," I whispered in her ear before I let her pull away.

"Dad, can I show you something?" Miley asked when she walked up to her father.

Mr. Stewart got that curious look on his face. "Sure, what is it?"

"It's upstairs. Can I borrow you for a minute?" Miley asked anxiously and her dad said yes.

We all went up to Miley's music room. Mr. Stewart felt amused at the sight of the room as we entered.

"I thought we already gave that piano away," Mr. Stewart said timidly as he stood by the doorway.

Miley sighed and pulled him by his arm. "I fought for it. I wanted it, so I made them bring it up here. I'm sorry if I lied to you about this room."

Mr. Stewart held her in an embrace. "No, I'm sorry. Would you play for me, though? I would like to hear you."

She nodded happily. Mr. Stewart sat beside us on the couch, as Miley walked her way towards the piano. She sat on the chair and uncovered the black and white keys of the grand piano. I know she was nervous, but this was the moment she has been waiting for. Her dad would finally see and hear her play music, and I know she was excited to do it. I watched as she took a deep breath before her hands hovered above the black and white keys.

Music soon filled our ears and I swear I have never heard her play that piece before. It was beautiful; no words can express how beautiful it was. I watched her and I fell in love with her more; she was unbelievable. It was like she touched my soul with just music notes spilling from her hands; it was like she was communicating with us without words, without lyrics, but just plain music. It was truly an astonishing moment for me. I glanced to my left and saw how focused Selena, Justin, and Jazzy were. I looked at my right and saw that Mr. Stewart was tearing up, wiping his tears shamelessly. I could feel how proud he was of his daughter.

When Miley was finished playing, we all stood up and clapped our hands in admiration. She smiled big and blushed at the same time. Mr. Stewart soon enveloped her in a hug and he kissed her forehead dearly. The two of them talked quietly, where only the two of them could hear each other. I believe it was a special moment for the father-daughter. She kept crying and smiling as they talked, and when they were finished, Miley walked towards me and I took her in a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you. You did great, baby," I told her and she smiled at me as I wiped her tears.

"It was my first time to play that piece with an audience. I saved it for this moment. I know that dad would soon want to hear me play, and I wanted to make a special piece for it. I never thought I would be able to play it for him," she confessed, and everything made sense.

"It was perfect. You were amazing," I whispered in her ear before kissing her softly.

* * *

><p>That same night, Miley was able to convince me in living in their guest house, but Justin and Jazzy had to go home to get out things packed. I on the other hand was left here with Miley. She asked me not to leave her, so I stayed with her in her room. I planned on sleeping on her couch, but I ended up sleeping beside her.<p>

I was sleeping when I got interrupted with the movements on the bed and some soft cries. I opened my eyes and saw that Miley was asleep, having a bad dream. I sat up and shook her by the arm, trying to wake her up. She opened her eyes; she was frightened. She was scared and shaking, so I pulled her in my arms immediately.

"Hey, come here... Shhh..." I held her tight and kissed her cheek. "It's okay. It's just a nightmare," I told her soothingly. I hate seeing her cry like this.

"It f-felt so r-real..." she said between cries.

I caressed her beautiful face and made her look at me. "I won't let anyone hurt you, baby. I promise," I said as I wiped her tears. "Go back to sleep..." I whispered softly.

She clutched on my shirt as another tear fell down from her beautiful eyes. "I'll have nightmares again," she said timidly.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her frame. I knew she was scared so I wanted to make her feel better and safer. "I'll hold you. You're safe in my arms, okay?" I made her scoot closer and then she buried her face on my chest. I ran my hand up and down her back until she felt comfortable and fell asleep.

I know it would probably take months or even years, before she could forget about this life-threatening incident, but I would do EVERYTHING and ANYTHING just to make her feel loved and protected.

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

My life was hard as hell. A few days ago, I hated my life, but everything changed in an instant. I never thought it would turn upside down. I got my father's attention back, I got my Nick back, I got the first step towards my dream, and for once, I finally felt happy in all dimensions of my life. Don't get me wrong, I still have some nightmares and I was still afraid of being alone. I would sometimes think back and replay the moments when the bomb was stuck to my body. It was terrifying; it thought that time that I would never survive. Other than that, I actually have some trouble with being around guys; they scare me a lot of times. Only Nick, Justin, and of course, my dad, were the only ones I could totally trust.

My life didn't end; it just started. What really happened after that tragic incident? Well, dad and I got along pretty well. He acted like a real father to me. He got so overprotective, but I kinda liked it. Nick, Justin, and Jazzy, moved to the guest house in our property, and it was an advantage to all of us. Nick was being the best boyfriend ever; I seriously couldn't survive without him. Justin would take care of Jazzy at night because Nick had to sleep with me in my room; I was still scared. Jazzy sometimes slept in my room, most especially if Selena had decided to spend the night with Justin. Jazzy would start school soon, and dad would pay for her tuition. Selena got inspired by me going to an arts school, so she auditioned for acting, too. She got accepted, and we would be both going to California institute of the arts for college. It was amazing how everything changed. Thank God I didn't give up on the worst times; everything that I have now is definitely worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry again for not updating for a week = It took me long enough to come up with this chapter, **than what I was expecting**. ****I hope you all liked it. THIS WOULD BE THE LAST CHAPTER. Epilogue would be next one. **

**Did you like how it ended? please send in your reviews. I want to get my reviews to 100 =D pretty pleaseeeeee?**

**Oh, I changed the title of chapter 14. =)**

**SUPER THANK YOU TO MY DEAR FRIEND SHANNEN FOR EDITING 95% OF THIS CHAPTER AND THE PREVIOUS ONES. (lol. because she wasn't able to read the last part haha. I just made it.) She's been so supportive of me and she corrects my grammar. LOOOOOL. I love ya, girliieeee. =)**

**Thank you for your reviews. I love you all. Please review again. =)**

_**xonileylooover**_


	17. Epilogue

**QUE SERA, SERA (WHATEVER WILL BE, WILL BE)**

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Scarlett! Happy birthday to you!" all of Scarlett's guests sang in the backyard of Selena and Justin's mansion. Yes, their daughter just turned four and they have decided to throw their princess a birthday party that she would never forget. There were clowns, kiddie booths, magicians, and all and ever party stuff you could ever imagine. Scarlett who was dressed in a pink princess dress, looked over the crowd, searching for her favorite aunt and uncle. Her birthday wouldn't be complete without Miley and Nick. They stood as her second parents; they truly are dear to her heart.

"Where's aunt Miley and uncle Nick?" Scarlett asked when Justin picked her up.

"Actually, they just got here," he answered and pointed to the driveway leading towards the front side of the house.

"Scarlett!" Miley shouted excitedly as she came into view.

"Look what uncle Nick and Aunt Miley bought you!" Selena told Scarlett as the couple walked towards them, and a truck came into view. Everyone gathered around the door of the truck and the door was soon opened and it revealed a pink piano.

"Ahhh! A piano!" Scarlett squealed in excitement and everyone clapped their hands happily.

"Sorry we're late!" Nick apologized and carried the birthday girl in his arms.

"Thank you so much! I love you two!" Scarlett said as she hugged both Miley and Nick.

"We love you too, baby," Miley said before kissing Scarlett.

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<br>**

"So, why are you two late?" Selena asked me when we entered the living room. I gave her a don't-make-me-tell-you-why-look, and she glared at me. "Oh no, why did I even ask that," she said dramatically.

I smirked and chuckled at her reaction. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Anyway, Justin and I are trying again. We want a boy this time," she shared as she sat on the couch beside me..

"I'm happy for you, Sel. Scarlett is a good kid," I told her. It was true, Scarlett was properly raised. She could be sometimes annoying, but she has a good head on her shoulders.

"Well, she has amazing godparents, and of course, awesome parents," Selena said with a smirk on her face.

I laughed and then I felt a little dizzy. I touched my forehead as a quick reflex, and I felt like I was going to faint.

"Hey, wait, are you okay?" Selena asked as she held onto my arm. I looked at her and gave her a small smile. She looked so worried and I felt nauseous.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired," I said. I suddenly felt tiresome and I felt like I just wanted to sleep.

"I'll help you lie down in the guest room," Sel offered.

"Okay," I replied as she helped me get up.

Selena brought me to the guest room and she helped me lie down on the bed. She told me she would get me some medicine and a glass of water.

The door opened, but it wasn't Selena, it was Nick who walked inside the room. He had a concerned look on his face as he got closer to me.

"Hey, baby..." he greeted as he placed the medicine and glass of water on the side table."Are you okay? Sel told me you weren't feeling well," he asked as he sat beside me.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired, I guess," I said, smiling lightly as he caressed my face.

He leaned down and kissed my lips, making me smile in delight. "Do you want me to take you home?" he asked.

I love it when he was being protective of me, most especially if I was sick. I reached out and touched his cheek, stroking it lightly."No, I'll be fine. I just need a few minutes to rest."

"Okay, then."

I was expecting him to leave the room, but he lay beside me instead. "You don't have to stay here. Go have fun outside," I told him as I looked in his eyes.

"How can I have fun if my girl is feeling sick? I'll stay here until you feel better," he said as he took me in his loving arms.

I fell asleep right away, feeling much better because Nick was beside me.

Later, I woke up and checked the time. I found out I was asleep for two hours. Nick wasn't beside me anymore, so I got up from the bed, and found a post-it note on the side table. "Justin needed help fixing the backyard. I love you. -Nick"

I got to admit that I felt much better after my nap, so I grabbed my purse and left the room. I went straight to the garden and looked around for Nick.

"Nick?" I called.

The place was cleared, so I thought that maybe Nick and Justin were already inside the house, or maybe Nick already left. I sighed and turned around so I could get back inside the house.

"I'm here, baby," I heard someone say, and I knew instantly that it was Nick.

I turned around and found him making his way towards my direction, carrying a stack of monoblock chairs.

"I thought you left," I said, and he just gave me an adorable smirk.

He got beside me, placed the stack of chairs down on the ground, and proceeded to caress the side of my face. "Seven years of being together and you're still afraid I'm going to leave you," he said. It was more of a tease but he was right; I was still afraid he would leave me. He has every reason to leave me.

I felt uneasy, so I closed my eyes. "Yes, you have every right to leave me."

He sighed and kissed my forehead in return. He doesn't like it when I act like this; he would always drop the subject just to avoid drama.

"Mi, come on, you're just tired. Let's go home," he said as he squeezed my hand before letting it go.

I opened my eyes and I found him carrying the chairs once again. We said goodbye to Selena, Justin, and Scarlett, before we made our way to our car. The ride home was silent. It wasn't an awkward kind of silence, but a comforting one. He kept holding my hand all throughout the ride, and it somehow released the tension I was feeling. It was a long day, and I think both of us were just too stressed to talk.

* * *

><p>I was lying on our bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking how it would feel to have a child. Scarlett just turned three, and now Selena and Justin are planning to have another kid. I felt so left out. I wanted to have a child so badly. Nick and I have been trying to have a baby for almost two years, and I still couldn't get pregnant. I know Nick was ready to be a father, and I somehow felt so guilty because I couldn't give him a child. I spent thousands of dollars for fertility therapy, and up until now, I still couldn't get pregnant.<p>

I felt so depressed. I didn't even realize I was crying until Nick lay beside me and noticed the tears in my eyes.

His hand made its way to the side of my face and he gently stroked my cheek.

"Baby, why are you crying? Tell me what's wrong," he said as he looked into my eyes with frustration evident in his own.

"I want to have a baby," I said as my lower lip quivered.

"Oh, Miles..." he brought me closer to him and he hugged me tight.

"What if I really won't be able to give you a child?" I asked him with a terrified feeling within me.

"That won't happen, okay?" His eyes were full of hope, and I know deep inside, he was suffering too. He was always there beside me on every pregnancy test I took, hoping for a positive result. He was the first one to comfort me whenever I would find out I still wasn't pregnant, but I know how much it hurts his heart to see that the results were negative.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered as I cried in his arms.

"It's not your fault, baby," he said as he caressed my hair.

"Would you leave me?" I asked nervously.

He pulled away a bit, but he looked down at me and he made me look up at him. We got eye contact and I couldn't help but feel so lost in his gaze.

"I wouldn't leave you, baby. I love you; you are my wife, the one I vowed to be with for the rest of my life. I don't have the heart to leave you," he said as he tucked a few strands of hair beneath my ear.

"You're too good to me," I said as I shrugged and looked down from our gaze.

He tilted my head so we could have eye to eye contact again. "I love you, and no matter what the future will bring, we will be together to face it all."

I smiled at him. I couldn't be more thankful for having a person like Nick in my life. It was like he was made just for me. He was perfect. He has everything I could ever ask for in a guy. He was the type of guy I never knew would actually exist in this world.

"You don't know how thankful I am of you. You protected me, you saved me from people who tried to kill me, you saved me from depression, and you saved me from hating myself for not being able to bear a child."

"I will always be there to love you and to save you from anything," he said, looking down at me with a sweet smile on his face.

"Don't ever change," I mumbled as I buried my face on his chest.

"I won't. I won't," he said as he caressed my hair.

His heartbeat calmed my nerves, and his touch felt like heaven to me. I couldn't help but feel that I was the luckiest girl in the universe.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning and I felt sick again. I have a slightly high fever, and I couldn't get out of bed. Nick was worried with my condition, but I told him he has to go to the office because he has a meeting with one of our biggest clients. You see, Nick and Justin started a company that serves as an agency to give out security teams for different clients in need of help. They have decided to build strong teams just like what I had when they were my security team. They hire people, train and fill them with information they need in order to give an excellent security team that the client desires. I was happy they have decided to share their knowledge and skills to create effective security teams.<p>

"Are you going to be okay here?" he asked with a worried tone in his voice as he sat on the bed beside my half-asleep figure.

"Yes," I mumbled with my eyes still closed; I was still sleepy.

I heard him sigh and I soon felt his hand brushing the hair out of my face. "If it wasn't for the meeting with the new clients, I would stay here and take care of you."

I smiled and opened my eyes so I could see him. "You're so sweet. Don't worry, it's just a flu."

"I'll try my best not to worry," he said before he leaned and kissed my lips softly. "I love you," he murmured against my lips.

"I love you too, baby," I replied before he kissed my cheek next.

He lazily got up from the bed and he waved goodbye before he left the room.

I fell asleep again, and a few hours later, I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I reached for it on the side table, and I pressed the answer button, not even bothering to check who my caller was.

"Miles! Wanna go shopping?" I heard Selena's cheerful voice on the other line.

"I'm feeling sick," I mumbled sleepily.

"Still? How are you feeling?" she asked worriedly.

"I feel nauseous and I have a headache," I informed her.

"What else?"

I felt confused at first, but my mind was too lazy to process things, so I just answered her. "I was hungry but I didn't like the food, so I didn't eat."

"I'll drop by, okay? What food do you want?" she asked, and I felt a little excited.

But then, I still didn't know what exact food I would like to eat. "Chinese noodles, maybe."

"Okay," she replied before ending the call. I placed my phone beside my pillow and I went back to dreamland.

* * *

><p>A noise from the door being opened brought me back from dreamland to reality.<p>

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I heard someone ask after I heard my door slam shut.

I opened my eyes and saw Selena making her way towards my bed.

"Tired," I answered. I soon opened my eyes when I felt someone sit on the edge of the bed. I found Selena handing out something to me; a plastic bag full of boxes I was too lazy to recognize.

"Okay, Miles. I need you to do something for me... Get up, get inside the bathroom, and follow the instructions on the boxes," she told me sternly. She has this worried look on her face, and my mind was too slow to process things she just said.

"What?"

"Here," she said as she emptied the plastic bag and the contents scattered on the bed beside my lying figure. It took me a minute to realize what was in front of me.

"Do you think I'm..." I asked and trailed off, gulping a large lump forming in my throat.

"You might be, now go there," she said as she helped me get up.

"Okay..." I mumbled as I took the pregnancy test kits and made my way towards the bathroom.

It took me thirty minutes to gather myself together and finish the pregnancy test kits. I soon walked out of the bathroom and sat beside Selena who was sitting on top of the bed.

"What if I'm not pregnant?" I asked her fearfully.

"Then it's not yet time," she said as she gave me a small smile.

Twenty minutes had passed, and I became a nervous wreck when I realized it was time for me to check the results.

"Let's check it together," I told Selena and she happily agreed to go with me.

We walked inside the bathroom hand in hand, and my heart started to beat faster than ever.

We both made our way to the counter beside the sink, and we both peeked at the results at the same time.

"They are all positive, Miles! Oh my God! You're pregnant!" Selena screamed before I was able to see all of the results of the pregnancy test kits.

Selena hugged me tight and before I knew it, both of us were crying.

"I'm pregnant... I can't believe it," I whispered.

"You should call Nick right now," she said as she pulled away from our hug.

"He's in a meeting!" I told her as we both went back to the room.

"Just call him!" she demanded as she handed my phone to me.

I pressed speed dial and I felt so excited and tensed as I waited for him to pick up.

"Miles, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nick! Come home now..." I requested.

"Why? Are you okay?"

"Just get here," I said, feeling impatient. I just want him beside me right away.

"Okay, I'll be there," he said without questions.

"Drive safely, okay?" I added. I know I just made him confused as hell, and I didn't want him to hurry and end up in a car accident.

"Okay, baby."

I smiled as he ended the call.

"I think that's my queue to go! I'll talk to you later, okay? I'm so happy for you, Miles," Selena said as he hugged me again.

"Thanks Sel for being my best friend," I whispered in our hug.

"Anytime!" she said happily before she left the room.

As I was waiting for Nick to arrive, I paced back and forth beside the bed, thinking how I would tell Nick about my pregnancy. I was freaking out; I didn't know what to do. I sat back on the bed as tears fell down from my eyes. I was stressed and I guess it was just due to the hormones. The door soon swung open and Nick rushed towards me.

"Nick!" i called him excitedly, and he took me in his loving arms.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

I smiled and laughed as tears streamed from my eyes. I swear I think he thought I was going crazy. "I'M PREGNANT! We're pregnant!" I announced excitedly.

He smiled big and caressed the side of my face. "Oh my God, baby, is it really true?"

Just seeing how happy I made him, caused my heart to leap in excitement. "Yes, Selena dropped by and bought me some pregnancy test kits. All five of them were positive. You can check it out yourself."

"No need for that. I can't believe you're finally pregnant! We're going to have a baby!" he exclaimed and we both cried in happiness.

"I promise I'm going to take good care of you and our baby. I'll keep you safe and healthy. I promise," he pledged as he caressed my tummy.

"I love you, Nicky," I said as I leaned on his chest.

"I love you too, Miley. I'll love you and our family no matter what the future holds for us," he said sweetly.

Nick got up and fed me with the noodles Selena bought for me. We talked about our baby's gender, name, and what he or she would look like. I want our baby to look like Nick. I just want a little Nicky running around the house. I was super excited to have our baby. I know that going through a pregnancy wouldn't be that easy but I was one hundred percent sure that Nick would be by my side through it all, and there was nothing more I could ever wish for, than for it to stay that way forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> **SORRRYYY for the delayed update =b **

**Thank you guys for reading this story! For the reviewers, YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! PLEASE NEVER CHANGE AND NEVER STOP REVIEWING. =) For all my readers, THANKS TO YOU ALL because without you, I wouldn't even know I had this hidden skill within me. Thank you guys so much =") You all inspire me! Thank you for the 101 reviews as of the moment! **

**I want to give a special thank you to my good friend Shannen for correcting my grammar mistakes. She helped me a lot in this story. Love ya girl!**

**I'll be on HIATUS for 2 freaking weeks because I'm going to our province. lol. But I promise that when I come back, I'll be posting a new story! I won't ever stop writing! xD I love you guys!**

** I hope you all loved this epilogue. Now tell me what you think of this story as a whole! Do it in 3... 2... 1... =D HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON PLEASEEEEE =***

_**xonileylooover**_


End file.
